<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always Be There For You by Danni0204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828520">I'll Always Be There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni0204/pseuds/Danni0204'>Danni0204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heartache, Injury Recovery, Love, Recovery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni0204/pseuds/Danni0204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Always* </p><p>Rejoin the Danvers-Olsen's as they continue to live their lives.<br/>(might update this later but I don't want to give anything away just yet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I have felt a little bit of inspiration to write this. I’m not sure how long it’ll last or how often I’ll update, but will see if there is any interest for this and see how I go…</p><p>This picks up little over a year after Always ended. </p><p>Skyler is now 11, Caleb is 7, Maya is 5, and Aiden is 14 months old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex patted down the tabs on the diaper, making sure it was stuck down right. “Mmm mu mu mu,” Aiden kicked his legs out excitedly as he babbled. “Mmm mu.” </p><p>“You are so close to saying mum, yeah,” Alex smiled at her son, his big, blue eyes locked on her. “Say mum. Mum.” Alex spoke slowly as she looked to her son. </p><p>“Mmm mu…” Aiden held his hands up and gave a little whimper as Alex did up the poppers on Aiden’s dungarees. He was wearing a red t-shirt with denim dungarees over the top, a fire truck on the chest of the dungarees. “Mmm mu.” Aiden moaned. </p><p>“Just a second little button,” Alex did the final couple poppers on the left leg of his clothes. Aiden was still small for his age, but he was doing everything he should be doing for a 14-month-old, and from what she could remember, his birth mother wasn’t tall and not that she new anything about his father, but perhaps he was on the short side as well. Caleb, being his half-brother on his mother’s side, was also on the small end of the average height for his age group, so maybe they just weren’t going to be tall in adulthood. Not that it mattered, to Alex, Aiden was perfect as he was. He was her little button. “Are you going to have a little nap so Mummy can do some tidying up?” Alex questioned. “That would be really nice of you,” Alex said as she picked Aiden up off the floor. She leaned back down and picked up the dirty diaper and pack of wipes. She put the wipes back in the box of fresh diapers that sat in the living room, before walking through to the kitchen to put the dirty diaper in the trash. “Hmm, it’s nap time, button,” Alex lightly rubbed Aiden’s back as he snuggled against her, rubbing his head from side to side, an indication he was indeed ready for some sleep. “Let’s go up to bed, huh?” Alex walked out of the kitchen, going down the hall towards the stairs. She glanced into the playroom as the door had been left open and shook her head at the mess it was in. It was up to the kids to keep it clean, and they’d clearly not been keeping on top of it, it looking like a bomb had gone off, toys, dolls, dress-up outfits, and games all over the floor. “Oh button, your brother and sisters are messy,” Alex sighed. She knew some of the mess was Aiden’s as well, but she couldn’t really expect her 14-month-old to know he needed to clean up. She walked up the stairs and into the nursery, going over to crib. She lay Aiden down, Aiden immediately starting to scream. “Sweetie, c’mon,” Alex sighed as she picked up a pacifier that was sitting in the corner of the crib. They didn’t like Aiden having one, but when it came for time to sleep, he was allowed to use it and have that little bit of comfort. “Hey, here button, have this,” Alex put the pacifier into his mouth, hoping it would be enough to soothe him. Aiden sucked on it a few times before he spit it out, his screams only getting louder as he held his arms up, wanting to be in Alex’s arms. “No, baby,” Alex exhaled lightly, putting the pacifier back into his mouth before she gently rubbed his stomach. “Time for sleep,” Alex turned the dial on the stars and moons mobile and the lullaby of twinkle twinkle little star started to play, Alex hoping this would also help in soothing him. Although Aiden had started off as an easy baby, he soon grew more and more difficult, wanting to be held all the time. He rarely slept through the night even now and would always fight his sleep, making getting him to take naps a nightmare. Aiden took pacifier out of his mouth, throwing it to the side and out of the slit in the crib and across the room. Alex sighed as she picked up another pacifier that was sitting in the corner of the crib and put it into Aiden’s mouth, going back to rubbing his stomach. “C’mon button, you need to sleep. Mummy is going leave you now,” Alex said, Aiden pulling the pacifier from his mouth and dropping it next to him, his screams only getting louder. Alex felt her heart panging as she heard his screams, but she knew she needed to leave him. He needed to learn to soothe himself and he needed to sleep. She took a few steps back for a moment, lingering as she felt his screams were lessening. She sighed lightly as she saw Aiden had pushed himself up to standing, his little hands gripping the top of the crib as he cried out for her, tears rolling down his cheeks. “No, baby,” Alex walked forward, laying Aiden back down. She put the pacifier back in his mouth and gently rubbed his forehead. “Sleep time,” Alex turned the dial on the mobile again, the song playing out again. She turned around and walked away, leaving Aiden to cry it out. She picked up the pacifier he threw away and put it on the top of the changing table before she walked out of the room, going down the stairs, knowing she had to be tough. Aiden was getting better for a while, but for the last month or so, he’s reverted back to being as bad as ever. Alex walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine, in desperate need for one. She switched it on and put a pod into the machine, before she grabbed a mug and put it under, waiting as it filled up with coffee. She glanced at her watch to see the time, before she glanced upwards, Aiden’s scream’s still being heard. “Oh God I need a break from this,” Alex picked up her mug of coffee, and switched the machine off. She took out the used pod and threw it into the trash before she walked through from the kitchen to the living room and took a seat on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee. She leaned back, resting her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She started thinking how nice it would be to get away from it all. Away from everything in the city, for a day or two. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a car horn beeping. She sighed, looking to the window, seeing Alison’s car pulling to a stop. She put her coffee cup down on the coffee table and got up, walking through to the front door. She opened it up as Skyler jumped out of the car, bringing her bags out with her. Skyler was still playing soccer and had practice on a Wednesday after school. Her friend Lily also played soccer and Alison had offered to bring Skyler home after practice. Usually, Alex would say no as her house wasn’t really in the direction of Lily’s but lately she’d welcomed the help. She needed more help right now. “Hey sweetie how was soccer practice?” </p><p>“Good but I forgot my water bottle so I’m really needing a drink.” Skyler said as she disappeared into the house. </p><p>Alex walked over to the car as Alison’s window was going down. “Thanks for that.” Alex sounded appreciative.</p><p>“It’s no problem. Anytime.” Alison smiled softly at her. </p><p>“I’ll return the favour when I can.” Alex said, Alison noticing she was playing with her wedding rings. </p><p>“Oh no need.” Alison said as Alex glanced to Lily, giving her a smile.</p><p>“You have a nice day Lily?” Alex asked, looking in the back of the car to her daughter’s best friend. Lily had short blonde hair and mesmerising green eyes. </p><p>“Well school was rubbish,” Lily replied. “But soccer was fun.” </p><p>“I’m sure Skye will say the same about school if I ask her.” Alex said and Lily gave a little chuckle. </p><p>“Uh Mrs Danvers-Olsen,” Lily spoke questioningly. “I’ve already asked my mum and she said it was okay so can we have Skye for a sleepover on Friday? She can come after school and stay till Saturday after dinner.” </p><p>“Uhm,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “If Skyler wants to.” Alex answered, thinking maybe it would be good for her to go and spend a night with her friend and have some fun. </p><p>“Well, you can talk about it, let me know tomorrow.” Alison said and Alex gave a little nod. </p><p>“Will do,” Alex nodded as she turned around, hearing Skyler shouting on her, and also hearing screams from Aiden. She sighed lightly, seeing Aiden in Skyler’s arm. “Skye, he was in his crib for a nap.” </p><p>“But he wasn’t sleeping. He was standing up and screaming for you. He want’s you.” Skyler said. </p><p>“I’ll let you go,” Alison said, giving Alex a comforting smile. “See you.” </p><p>“Yeah, see you. Thanks again for bringing Skyler home.” Alex thanked her again. </p><p>“No worries. Anytime.” Alison said, before she drove off as Alex walked over to the doorway where Skyler was waiting with Aiden. As soon as Alex took Aiden into her arms he stopped crying and cuddled himself again her. Alex gently rubbed his back as they walked back into the house, Alex kicking the door shut behind her. She took a few steps forward, almost tripping over Skyler’s bags that had been left in the middle of the floor. “Skye,” Alex unintentionally raised her voice. “You know not to leave your bags there, put them away.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Skyler answered. “I really needed a drink then I ran to get Aiden because he was screaming. I was just trying to be helpful like you want.” </p><p>“Well, be helpful by putting your bags in your room,” Alex retorted. “And then you can go and clean the playroom. It’s a tip.” </p><p>Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “I didn’t make that mess. It was Caleb and Maya.” </p><p>“I’m not asking you who it was,” Alex snapped, and Skyler jumped in fright. Still startled at her mother’s tone even though she’d been experiencing that quite a lot lately. “I am asking you to go and clean it up.” </p><p>Skyler sighed then muttered something inaudible as she picked up her school and soccer bags, walking down to the door of the playroom. She left her bags by the door before she walking in, going to do as she was told and clean it up. Alex gave out a sigh of frustration as she walked up the stairs, rubbing Aiden’s back. She sat on the rocking chair and cuddled Aiden into her, gently rubbing his back as he looked up to her giving her a smile. </p><p>“Don’t be giving me smiles,” Alex couldn’t help but smile back at her son. “You are supposed to be sleeping,” Alex said, Aiden’s smile growing larger as he gave a little giggle. “And definitely no laughing,” Alex bit her lip as she shook her head. “C’mon, button. Time to sleep.” Alex said, gently rubbing Aiden’s back as he stayed cuddled against her, his eyes slowly closing, Alex hoping he would fall asleep. </p><p>------------ </p><p>Aiden had slept for about 45 minutes. Alex had managed to get him down in the crib after she held him sleeping against her for about 15 of those minutes. In the half hour she had when he was sleeping she’d managed to get on a load of laundry and give the living room and the main bathroom the kids used a quick clean. She was now in the kitchen making a start to dinner. She was chopping up a red bell pepper for the fajitas they’d be having for dinner when Aiden came crawling into the kitchen. “Mmm mu mu mmm. Hi, hi, hi.” Aiden grinned up as he pulled himself to standing against her leg. Hi was the clearest word Aiden could say. He could also say bye, and tuck, which he meant for his truck. Aiden loved playing with trucks, most specifically his fire truck. </p><p>“Aww button can you just give Mummy a minute,” Alex sighed as Aiden started whining, clearly wanting to be picked up. She’d been playing with Skyler and Aiden in the playroom, and Aiden seemed happy enough, so Alex had managed to sneak away to make a start to dinner. “Skye,” Alex shouted on her daughter, Skyler quickly coming into the room, holding her book in her hand. Skyler was still slowly getting through the Harry Potter series and had recently started the sixth book. “You are supposed to be watching him for me.” </p><p>“I wanted to read.” Skyler replied. </p><p>“You can read before bed,” Alex told her, picking Aiden up as he started to scream. As soon as he was in her arms, he stopped and cuddled against her. “You know you need to help me out with Aiden.” </p><p>Skyler sighed rather loudly. “He doesn’t want me. He just wants you.” </p><p>“Well, I need to make the dinner,” Alex snapped again. She’d been doing that a lot lately. She didn’t mean to, but things were tough right now. “Can you please just take him back to the playroom.” </p><p>“He’ll scream,” Skyler sounded rather frustrated. “He only ever wants you.” </p><p>“Build a tower with his blocks and let him knock it down,” Alex suggested. “He likes that. Or help him walk around the room. He likes that too,” Alex said. Aiden couldn’t walk on his own yet but he like walking around holding someone’s hands. He just needed more confidence to try on his own. “Just do whatever with him but you can’t go leaving him on his own. He’s too young to be left. What if he hurt himself?” </p><p>“Well, he didn’t.” Skyler murmured. </p><p>“Well don’t leave him again,” Alex scolded her. “You are old enough to know better and you know I need your help right now.” </p><p>“I’m just a kid,” Skyler sighed. “It’s not fair. You’re not being fair on me and I hate it. I hate it since Mama’s not been here.” Skyler yelled before she turned around and ran from the kitchen, Alex hearing her thumping up the stairs, her bedroom door slamming shut.</p><p>“Skyler Rose.” Alex walked across the kitchen, going out into the hallway. </p><p>“Ssssskk.” Aiden pointed up the stairs. </p><p>“Hmm yeah, Skye’s gone.” Alex sighed, lightly rubbing Aiden’s back. She felt a little relieved as she heard the front door opening. She turned her head, seeing Maya and Caleb coming back into the house, Eliza coming in behind them as the dogs came out of the living room to see who’d come into the house. </p><p>“Hey Mum.” Caleb smiled as he ran over to hug her.</p><p>“You have a good swim lesson?” Alex wondered as she rubbed Caleb’s back. Wednesday was a terribly busy day for them with Skyler at soccer as Maya and Caleb both had their swimming lessons. They were at different times because they were in different groups, but whoever took them, would just wait by the pool. Maya had her lesson first and Caleb’s was right after, so the kids had to just wait around with whoever took them and watch their sibling’s lesson. Skyler had swimming on a Monday and Thursday, and she had soccer on a Wednesday and soccer games on Saturday mornings. Maya had ballet on a Tuesday and Caleb went to karate on a Friday so there wasn’t a day of the week where they didn’t have an afterschool activity of some sort.  </p><p>“Yeah, we started to learn how to do somersaults under the water when you swim,” Caleb sounded pleased he was learning them. When he’d first came to live with them, he couldn’t swim and was scared of the water, so Alex was pleased with how much he’d come on in the almost 18 months he’d lived with them. He’d definitely come out of his shell and although he was still quite quiet and reserved, he wasn’t as timid as he used to be. “Can you come watch me next time?” </p><p>“Uh, we’ll see,” Alex murmured. “Maybe you can just show me in our pool, huh?” </p><p>“I guess,” Caleb sighed lightly. “It’s just been a while since you've taken me to swim club.” </p><p>“Eh, yeah it’s just,” Alex stopped talking, biting her lip as she looked to her mother. “Maya get on okay?” Alex questioned as she looked down to her daughter who was patting Ivy. Maya loved both the dogs, but she had a special bond with Ivy. “You enjoy swimming, petal?” Alex questioned. </p><p>Maya looked up to Alex and nodded lightly before she ran off into the living room, both dogs following after her. “She seemed to have a good time,” Eliza answered. “There is a letter in her school bag from the principal though.” </p><p>Alex raised her eyebrows. She’d been expecting something if she were going to be honest. She’d talked a lot with Maya and had tried to get her to talk, but she hadn’t. Not since it happened. Not since that day. “I’m going to assume I’m being called in for a chat,” Alex mumbled. “Uh…” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Look, I need to go talk to Skye,” Alex glanced up the stairs. “Can you…” Alex handed Aiden out to Eliza, Aiden immediately starting to cry as he reached his hands out, wanting to go back to his mummy. “If by some miracle you can settle him can you please continue with the dinner? I started to make fajitas.” </p><p>“Sure.” Eliza gave a little nod as Alex disappeared up the stairs. She took a deep breath before she knocked softly on the door and walked into Skyler’s room. Skyler sitting on her bed reading her book. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skyler said, looking up to mother as she put her book down. </p><p>“No,” Alex shook her head as she walked across the room. “I’m sorry,” Alex apologised as she sat down on the bed, gesturing for Skyler to move closer to her. “I’ve been harder on you lately and it’s not fair.” Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter. </p><p>“I know you miss Mama being here,” Skyler said. “And Aiden is a difficult baby right now.” This was confirmed by the fact that they could hear Aiden’s cries from down the stairs. </p><p>“Well, that doesn’t give me an excuse to be so hard on you,” Alex said as she rolled her engagement ring and wedding band around her finger. “You miss Mama too, right. We all do.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Skyler answered quietly, bowing her head down. “I hate this right now.” </p><p>“It’s not going to be like this forever,” Alex promised her. “Things will get better.” </p><p>“I hope so,” Skyler replied. “I just want things to be like they were, before…” Skyler trailed off not saying anymore. </p><p>“We’ll get that life back,” Alex sounded sure of it. Thinking otherwise wasn’t an option. “And in the meantime, I’ll try to not put so much onto you. That’s what Granny is here for, huh?” </p><p>“I guess.” Skyler shrugged. </p><p>“And hey,” Alex looked down to her daughter as she spoke. “Alison invited you to sleep over at Lily’s on Friday night. Would you like that? A little slumber party?” Skyler shrugged again which surprised Alex. Usually, Skyler would love sleeping over at Lily’s. “I’m sure you’d have a great time.” Alex ran her hand through Skyler’s hair as she spoke. </p><p>“Yes, I think I would,” Skyler said. “But I just don’t know about being away the whole night. What if you, well…” Skyler looked downwards, not finishing her sentence. </p><p>“I’ll be okay,” Alex assured her. “Aiden and Maya and Caleb will be here,” Alex reminded her. “And Granny is here too.” </p><p>“I like that Granny is here,” Skyler said. “But she’s not Mama.” </p><p>“I know.” Alex pulled Skyler into a hug, Skyler resting her head against Alex’s chest as Alex placed a kiss on the top of Skyler’s head. Alex exhaled lightly, going to try her best to stop being so hard on Skyler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex walked into the room, looking down to her wife. She looked so still. So peaceful. “Oh babe, what a day I’ve had,” Alex exhaled lightly. She’d been to see Kelly that morning with Aiden after she’d taken the kids to school. Then she’d left, both James and Nia coming to visit. Nia came every Wednesday afternoon, and James came every couple of days to talk with her, tell her about their day and the other goings on in the world, and he was there after Nia, so Alex gave them some time with her. She wanted to be with her wife, but she knew it was also good to take a break from the stresses of the hospital, and she’d tried to carry on the normal routine for the kids. “Aiden has been extremely hard work today,” Alex said as she sat down on the chair, taking a hold of her wife’s hand, gently rubbing her thumb over it. “And Maya still won’t talk. There was a letter from her Principal today wanting me to go in to talk with them about the situation but I…what more can I do?” Alex asked. “I’ve talked to her a lot about it, I took her to see Amber from your work, you know, I’ve taken her to a therapist. Our 5-year-old. Gosh,” Alex shook her head. “I need you to wake up now, babe,” Alex said. “The kids need you. I need you,” Alex rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s hand again. It had been almost 4 weeks. It would be 4 weeks on Friday since the accident. Kelly had been in a car crash on her way to work one morning. She’d had some surgery as she’d suffered broken ribs from the collision, causing a laceration to her right kidney which had caused some of the nephrons to be damaged. Fortunately, it wasn’t too extensive, and Kelly would still have around 85 per cent function in her right kidney. It would have to be down to around 25 per cent before there would be any cause for concern. The only concern was that she hadn’t woken up since the surgery, having been in a coma ever since. “It’s bad enough you being in here but Maya not talking,” Alex paused as she felt her eyes welling up with tears. “We’ve tried everything, babe, but she just…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “She needs her Mama,” Alex glanced down to Kelly. All of the kids of course loved her, but she had a special bond with Maya. She’d always had a special bond with Maya. “And Skyler. Gosh, Kel, I’ve been harder on her. Especially this last week or so,” Alex admitted. “I…she’s only eleven. I’ve not been fair, I…” Alex clicked her tongue as she shook her head at herself. “I left Aiden at home. He was sleeping so hopefully he sleeps right through. He hardly slept today so I’m hopeful, but he’s been so difficult lately,” Alex said. “So, Mum’s still at home with Aiden and Caleb. I brought Skye and Maya here to see you,” Alex told her. As much as the kids wanted Kelly to wake up and come home, they didn’t really like going to the hospital. It was hard to visit with her when she couldn’t talk to them so sometimes they elected not to come on visits, but they always made it a few times a week. “They’re just at the restroom,” Alex said. There was a restroom for visitors practically opposite Kelly’s room, so Alex let them go themselves. “We can’t stay too long as it’s a school night but we’re here for a bit,” Alex said, still rubbing her wife’s hand. “Skyler will probably want to tell you all about her soccer practice today and who knows, maybe Maya might talk to you today.” Alex said. She just wanted her daughter to talk. She didn’t care right now if it were only to Kelly who was in a coma and couldn’t even reply. She’d take that. She’d take Maya talking to Kelly over her not talking at all.  </p><p>“Is she awake?” Skyler sounded hopeful as she came into the room, Maya coming behind her. She asked this every time she came to see her, always the same hopeful look on her face, which always turned to disappointment when she would see her lying in the bed, her eyes closed, looking still and peaceful. </p><p>“Afraid not.” Alex answered. </p><p>“Have you seen her Doctor?” Skyler wondered. </p><p>“Not yet,” Alex shook her head, looking down to Maya who was trying to climb up onto the bed. Maya usually liked to lay with Kelly and cuddle against her. “I’m sure she’ll appear at one point.” Alex said as she stood up and lifted Maya onto the bed, Maya cuddling herself against Kelly, one of her arms draping across Kelly’s chest. </p><p>Skyler sighed sadly as Alex sat back down on the chair by the bed. “Hello Mama,” Skyler walked over to her, rubbing her arm. “It’s Wednesday today so after school I had soccer practice. We are playing against Lakewood Valley on Saturday. They’re the best school. They usually always win the cup at the end of the season,” Skyler pouted sadly. “But we’ve won lots of games too so maybe if we can beat them we could win this year.” </p><p>“It would be nice to win but you have lots of fun just taking part.” Alex told her. Skyler was only young, and she didn’t want her whole focus to be on winning. She wanted her to just enjoy taking part in the games. </p><p>“Yes,” Skyler exhaled. “I do like just playing but it’s also a good feeling when you win.” </p><p>“I know it is,” Alex replied. She looked down to Maya who was still cuddled against Kelly. “You want to tell Mama about swim class today, Maya?” Maya shook her head lightly, her hand lightly stroking the side of Kelly’s stomach. “What about what you did in school?” Maya was currently in pre-k, heading into Kindergarten after the summer. It was currently April, so they still had a few more months to go before getting a break from school. </p><p>Alex sighed sadly as Maya shook her head again. Skyler looked over to her, seeing the upset in her eyes. “Maya, you need to talk,” Skyler said. “It’s making Mum sad and she’s already sad enough about Mama,” Skyler told her little sister, not looking impressed with her silence. Maya looked up to Alex briefly before she cuddled herself back against Kelly. “Maybe if you talk it will make Mama wake up. Maybe if she hears your voice she’ll wake up for us,” Skyler said. Maya looked up again, her big, dark brown eyes widening as she looked to Skyler, like she was considering what she was saying. She looked around to Alex who gave a little nod, like she was encouraging Maya to talk to Kelly. Maya opened her mouth, looking like she was about to talk before she shook her head and cuddled back against Kelly. Skyler gave a little shrug as she looked over to Alex, Alex giving Skyler a thankful smile, before she looked back to Kelly. “I tried, Mum.” Skyler spoke quietly. It wasn’t the first time they’d told Maya this to try to get her talking, they mentioned it before, but obviously, Maya wasn’t ready for talking. </p><p>“I know sweetie, thank you.” Alex appreciated Skyler was trying to get her sister talking again, but she knew Maya couldn’t be pushed. She was a stubborn little thing and although it did worry Alex, she knew she’d talk again, and she was going to take her to see Amber again soon. </p><p>“Well, I’ll keep talking to her,” Skyler said, seeing Maya wasn’t going to. “I’m going to sleepover at Lily’s on Friday. I love having slumber parties with her. With Jasmine and Hannah too, but I think this one is just me and Lily.” Skyler twisted her lip. </p><p>Alex smiled at hearing Skyler was going to go to the sleepover. She didn’t want Skyler to start missing out on fun with her friends. She looked over as there was a knock at the door before Dr Munroe walked into the room. “Hey, how are we all today?” Dr Munroe looked down to Maya as was still cuddled against Kelly, a smile on her face. This scene always warming her heart. </p><p>“Oh, we’re doing as good as can be right now,” Alex said as she stood up from the chair. “Anything good to tell us?” </p><p>Dr Munroe glanced at the girls before she looked back to Alex and gestured to the door. Alex bit her lip, giving a little nod of understanding. “Okay girls, I’m going to go talk with Dr Munroe out in the corridor. You keep talking to Mama, yeah?” Alex said, directing this at Skyler because she knew she would be the only one to talk to her. Skyler furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why they were going to talk where she couldn’t hear them as she nodded, watching as they left the room before looking back to Kelly, continuing to tell her about her day. </p><p>------------ </p><p>Eliza was sitting in the living room, watching the current episode of MasterChef. Caleb was sitting on the floor, building something with Lego. Building with Lego was one of Caleb’s most favourite things to do. “Granny?” Eliza looked down to him as she heard her name. Caleb spoke very quietly, almost like he was scared to talk. </p><p>“Yeah, bud?” Eliza questioned.</p><p>“Well…” Caleb stopped playing with his Lego and got up to his feet, walking over to her, taking a seat on the couch next to her. “I’ve wanted to ask something for a really long time.” </p><p>“Oh,” Eliza sounded intrigued. “Well, buddy, you know you can ask me anything.” </p><p>“Yes, because I can’t ask Mummy,” Caleb shook his head. “It needs to be you.” </p><p>Eliza pursed her lips, looking puzzled as she moved a little closer to Caleb, lifting him up onto her knee. “What is it?” Although Caleb still talked, he was very quiet when it came to what was going on with Kelly, and because he’d said he couldn’t ask Alex, Eliza felt it was probably something about her. “You can talk to Granny.” </p><p>Caleb took a deep breath as he glanced up at her, making eye contact. Eliza seeing his brown eyes had a worry to them. “If Mama never wakes up does it mean I will get sent away?” </p><p>“No, no, no,” Eliza shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. “Of course not. This is your home, forever. Why would you think you’d have to leave?” </p><p>Caleb gave a little shrug as he looked downwards. “Well,” Caleb was talking almost in a whisper. “Brandon from school, he used to live with his Mummy then she went into hospital and didn’t come back out,” Caleb said, still talking in an unintentional whisper. Eliza pursed her lips, remembering the news of one of Caleb’s classmate’s mother’s losing a battle with cancer. “Then he had to move away from here,” Caleb said. “Our teacher said he had to go and live with his Uncle,” Caleb added. “Would I have to go live with Uncle James?” </p><p>“No, sweetie,” Eliza felt her heart pang at his innocence. “Brandon had to go live with his uncle because he only lived with his Mummy. He didn’t have anyone else to look after him at his house here,” Eliza explained. “But you’ve got Mummy, right?” </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Caleb nodded. “So, she won’t need to send me away?” </p><p>“No, she’d never send you away,” Eliza assured him. “You are her little buddy, right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Caleb smiled softly. “So, is Mama going to come home from the hospital?” Caleb wondered. “She is taking a very long time to wake up and I don’t like it. I want to tell her that I can do somersaults in the water and that I finished reading Fantastic Mr Fox all by myself and I want to show her the Lego rockets I’ve built,” Caleb sounded like he was about to cry. “And I miss her kisses and cuddles and I miss her learning about space with me.” </p><p>Eliza took a moment to compose herself, needing to clear tears that wanted to fall. “I know there’s lots you want to tell Mama,” Eliza said. “And you still tell her when you visit her. Talking to Mama and letting her hear you voice could be helping her get better so she can wake up.” Eliza felt her heart breaking for Caleb. He’d had a tough start to life, being moved around foster care and it was wasn’t fair that now he was in his forever home, there was the threat he could lose one of his mums. </p><p>“But it’s not the same,” Caleb sighed. “I want her to talk back to me.” </p><p>“Well,” Eliza took a deep breath. Although she wanted to believe Kelly would recover from this, she knew there was a chance she may never wake up, but she couldn’t exactly go telling a seven-year-old that. “Mama is trying her hardest and the doctors are doing all they can for her.” Eliza said, rubbing Caleb’s back as she spoke. </p><p>“Why can’t Mummy make her better?” Caleb wondered. “She can fix Supergirl when she is hurt so she must be super smart the best doctor ever.” </p><p>“Well right now Mama is the kind of hurt that just needs time,” Eliza scrunched her face up at her choice of words. “She needs some rest then she’ll can wake feeling better.” </p><p>“Hmm. I hope that happens soon.” Caleb murmured. </p><p>“Yeah, we all do.” Eliza spoke in a whisper this time, as she shared a hug with her grandson. This was a difficult time for everyone, and she could only hope that Kelly would soon wake up from her coma.</p><p>------------</p><p>Alex had put the girls straight to bed when they’d gotten home. She then went into her bedroom and kicked off her shoes, putting them in the bottom of the wardrobe. She walked into the en-suite, taking off her contact lenses. She rubbed her face a few times then reached for her glasses, putting them on. She exhaled lightly as she rubbed her forehead, leaving the en-suite. She felt a migraine coming on. She’d had them more recently and had put it down to the stress of the current situation, but they still occasionally came on, Alex believing it was a lasting effect from when she was poisoned and temporarily blinded. She let a puff of air escape from between her lips as she walked out of the bedroom, glancing over to the door to the nursery. She considered going in to see him, but she didn’t want to wake him, so she decided against. She walked back down the stairs and went into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. She rested her head back on the back cushion, letting out a rather long, deep breath. “How did the visit go?” Eliza walked into the living room from being in the kitchen, handing Alex down a glass of wine. Alex glanced up at her mother, before she sat up and took the offering of the drink, Eliza sitting down next to her with her wine glass in her hand. </p><p>“Uh…” Alex twisted her lip, Eliza seeing tears glazing her daughter’s eyes. Alex took a large gulp of her wine. “There was still no change,” Alex answered. “No movements. No sign of her waking up,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “Dr Munroe expressed concern that it’s almost been 4 weeks and usually if people are going to wake up then…” Alex click her tongue, not finishing her sentence. “The longer it…” Alex paused again. “The less chance she is going to be okay and Mum, I…” Alex shook her head. “The longer this goes on the less hope I have of her waking up.” Alex’s voice trembled as she spoke. </p><p>Eliza put her glass of wine on the coffee table and shuffled closer to her daughter, putting her hand on her arm, rubbing it in comfort. “Kelly is not going to give up.” </p><p>“I wish I could still believe that,” Alex murmured. “But I…” Alex took a deep breath. She put her glass of wine on the table and lifted up her glasses, wiping her hand over her eyes, removing tears before they fell. “What’s taking her so long?” </p><p>“I don’t know that, sorry darling,” Eliza continued to rub Alex’s arm. “But Kelly is strong, she’s fit, she’s got so much to come back for,” Eliza said. “Sometimes these things take time. You hear stories about people being in a coma for years and waking up fine.” </p><p>“I can’t have her be like that for years,” Alex squeaked, more tears falling from her eyes. “I need her now. The kids need her now,” Alex sounded frustrated, but Eliza was glad that she was finally getting some of them out. She’d tried to be so strong for so long now. “Maya isn’t talking. I can’t get my five-year-old to talk because she misses her Mama so much,” Alex cried. “Gosh, Mum, I…” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “She’s my little girl. My sweet little Maya. How can I not console her? It breaks my heart, Mum.” More tears rolled down Alex's cheeks as she spoke.</p><p>“Oh Alexandra,” Eliza enveloped her daughter in a hug. “I think that -” </p><p>“I just need Kel, Mum,” Alex said, cutting Eliza off from whatever she was going to say. “I need Kelly to come back to us.” Alex said, breaking down in her mother’s arms. </p><p>“I know sweetheart,” Eliza hugged her daughter tightly. “We just need to keep believing that she’ll pull through. She’s strong and she’s got so much to live for. Kelly Danvers-Olsen will not give up with a fight. There’s no way she is going to leave behind you and the kids,” Eliza felt her heart aching. She was worry for Kelly and she was worried for Alex. She knew Alex was trying to be strong for the kids, but Alex needed to face her worries and she was trying to help ease them for her. Eliza paused for a moment, but when she saw Alex wasn’t about to reply, she spoke again. “And Maya is just trying to deal with this. I know it’s not in the right way, but she is so young, and she’ll not fully understand what is happening and why her Mama can’t wake up yet.” Eliza spoke softly, rubbing her daughter’s back comfortingly as she spoke. </p><p>Alex pulled herself out the hug and looked up to her mother. She pursed her lips and was about to reply they heard footsteps on the stairs. Alex turned to look to the living room door, seeing Maya walking into the living room, Pascal in her hand, the chameleon teddy still her favourite comfort, especially at bedtime. “Hey darling, you can’t sleep?” Alex asked.</p><p>Maya shook her head as she walked over to her mother. Alex lifted her up and put her on her knee, so she was still facing her, Maya’s legs at each side of hers. Maya looked up to her eyes and exhaled lightly as she brought her hand up and moved her glasses out of the way so she could wipe away Alex’s tears. After she’d wiped away the tears she pushed her glasses back to where they should sit then moved her hand down to Alex’s cheek, letting it rest there. Alex stared at her daughter, feeling like she was ready to burst into tears again, just by the sadness in her eyes. “I know you miss Mama, my sweet petal,” Alex said as she lightly rubbed her back. “Maybe you could talk to Mummy about how you feel,” Alex said. She’d asked her this many times but would keep saying it in hopes to getting through to her. “Or Granny. Just someone, sweet girl.” Alex squeaked, feeling another tear wanting to fall. Maya opened her lips ever so slightly, like she was about to talk, but just like at the hospital, for whatever reason, she stopped herself. She gave a sad sounding sigh before she leaned in and gave Alex a kiss then cuddled herself against her. Alex looked to her mother before she looked back down to Maya, rubbing her back as they stayed in the embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are greatly appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had taken Skyler to her swim class. She knew next week she’d need to take Maya and Caleb, feeling bad when Caleb said she’d not taken them for a while, but truth was, she’d not. Eliza came to National City as soon as the accident had happened to be there for Alex and help out with the kids and since then, Eliza had been the one to take the kids to all of their after-school activities. The look on Skyler’s face when she picked her up from school and said she’d be taking her to swimming enough to melt Alex’s heart. Aiden was sleeping in his stroller as Alex was in the viewing gallery, looking down on the pool. Skyler looked up and caught her mother’s gaze, a grin on her face as she waved at her. Alex returned the wave, smiling back at her daughter. “Been a long time since we’ve seen you here.”</p><p>Alex turned around as she heard the familiar voice. “Rosie,” Alex smiled at her friend. “Yeah, uh…” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Difficult times.” </p><p>“I’d expect,” Rosie glanced down, seeing Jasmine walking over to her swim class, immediately standing next to Skyler, the two of them the best of friends. “How are things?” Rosie was hopeful she’d hear of a change, but she was fairly sure by the look on Alex’s face, there was no good news yet. </p><p>“No change yet.” Alex murmured. She lightly rocked the stroller, Aiden giving a little stir. She prayed he wouldn’t wake up just yet because he needed his nap. He’d only been asleep for about 10 minutes so far. </p><p>“Well Jen and I are thinking of you all. Hoping things go your way soon,” Rosie said. “And I know your mum is here to help and you’ve got your family around you but if you ever need help with the kids then Jen and I are happy to help out. We can have them over night. I’m sure Jazzy and Eli will love a sleepover to be honest,” Rosie said. “And we’d take Maya and the little one too.” </p><p>“I’d never put Aiden on anyone else overnight,” Alex replied, looking down to her son. “In fact, I’d not even try to give you him during the day. He’s very much going through a separation anxiety stage,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Even trying to leave him with my mum is hard right now,” Alex said. Alex did work part-time since Aiden was about 5 months old, and it always took him a long time to settle at his day care, especially in the last month or two. “But I’m sure Skyler and Caleb will like that, so we can arrange something soon.”</p><p>“Oh God I couldn’t imagine if Jen…” Rosie shook her head, her blonde hair swaying in the high ponytail it was in. “How can you be so strong?” </p><p>“Don’t have a choice, really,” Alex mumbled. “I mean, what’s the alternative?” Alex asked. Rosie rubbed the back of her head as she tried to think of how to reply, but was quite relieved when Alex spoke again, because she didn’t know what to reply. “And besides, when you’ve got 4 kids to look after and keep assured it doesn’t give you much time to think about yourself.” Alex lightly moved the stroller again, as she glanced down at Aiden. </p><p>“Well still,” Rosie said. “For the sake of the kids it’s important you get your time. Get your feelings out. Talk about the situation.” </p><p>“I know. My mum’s been there for me,” Alex spoke quietly, rolling her rings around her finger. “She’s being just the right amount of pushy. Saying she is there for me if I ever want to talk but letting me get this out in my own time.” </p><p>“Good,” Rosie said. “And you know, me and Jen are here for you too, right?” Rosie asked. “If you want to talk or if you want a night off from anything. We can just hang out, chat about things that aren’t what’s going on with Kelly right now,” Rosie said. “Just a little hang out like we sometimes do.” </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex smiled softly at her friend. She’d not really be so social with anyone recently, but it was to be expected. If she weren’t at the hospital with Kelly then she’d usually be at home. Right now, the DEO was mostly left in the care of Brainy, but she would go in from time to time to keep check on what was going on. The rest of the time she was with the kids at home, not really feeling like being social right now. “So, how are things with you?” Alex wondered, wanting to move the conversation on from her situation.</p><p>“Oh, same old,” Rosie replied. “Works all good, kids are all good,” Rosie said. “Jen and I actually managed to get a date night last weekend so that was a change for us,” Rosie smiled. “And she’s actually taking some vacation time this summer so we might even get a little break away,” Rosie sounded pleased about that. “We’ve not been anywhere since our honeymoon almost 10 years ago now.” </p><p>“Anywhere in mind yet?” Alex questioned. </p><p>“Jen wants Mexico, but I want to go somewhere in the Caribbean,” Rosie answered. “But we’ll talk and see. Should really get something booked soon.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Kel and I were talking about getting a vacation arranged then…” Alex rolled her rings around her finger as she cleared her throat. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time though,” Alex said, turning the conversation back to Rosie and Jen. “Especially since you’ve not had one in 10 years.” </p><p>“Gosh yeah,” Rosie nodded. “It’s just going to be great to get away. It doesn’t matter where we go.” </p><p>“No,” Alex agreed. “Time with your family is precious. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it no matter where you end up going.” Alex murmured, her gaze going out the kids, watching them as they swam. </p><p>------------ </p><p>After swimming, Alex went home with the kids. She’d stayed and played with them for a little while, managing to sneak away when Aiden was happy being entertained by Caleb. Caleb was building towers with building blocks and Aiden was finding it hilarious to knock them down. She’d left the kids with her mother and had gone into the DEO to check on things. Agent Valdes had updated her on the events of the day and had told her there was some lab work needing to be done. Alex had told him that she’d send Eliza in the next day to do it. She had a meeting with Maya’s principal in the morning and was then going to see Kelly, so wouldn’t come in to do it herself. Alex was on her way out of the building when she saw Brainy walking past. “Brainy,” Alex said, stopping him from walking past. “You avoiding me or something?” Alex said. She’d left Brainy in charge, so found it strange that Valdes had recently started to give her updates. </p><p>“Uhm,” Brainy rubbed the back of his head. “No, I…” Brainy pointed to his office. “There’s just work to be doing.” Brainy spoke quickly as he started to walk away.</p><p>“Agent Dox.” Alex sighed, reaching her hand out to stop him from walking away. She glanced up at him, staring into his eyes. </p><p>Brainy looked downwards, letting a puff of air escape from between his lips. “I should have done more to help.” Brainy spoke quietly, looking back to Alex. </p><p>“No, Brainy, don’t…” Alex twisted her lip. “You tried. You and J’onn tried to help her. You did all you could,” Alex didn’t want Brainy blaming himself for not being able to get Kelly out of her coma. “Unfortunately, even you can’t fix everything.” </p><p>Brainy shook his head, putting his hands together. “I should be able to,” Brainy argued.  “I am a 12-level intellect from the 31st century,” Brainy said. “I should be able to wake her up.” </p><p>“I guess she’s just not ready to,” Alex murmured. “But please don’t start avoiding me. I…you are a dear friend, Brainy, and I need you.” Alex told him. </p><p>Brainy smiled softly. “I let you down.” </p><p>“No,” Alex shook her head, taking a step closer to him. “It’s not on you to get Kelly to wake up. I’m thankful that you tried, and I know you and J’onn are still trying to think of a different way you could help her,” Alex said. “I really appreciate the effort.” </p><p>“Well,” Brainy sounded unsure, like he still believed he’d let her down. He felt like a failure, like he should have been able to wake Kelly up from her coma. “It’s still pretty much all J’onn and I are working on.” </p><p>“I’m sure it will be,” Alex murmured. “But no more avoiding me, huh. I mean, I’m not putting any pressure on you, am I?” Alex questioned. As much as she wished they’d be able to get Kelly to wake up she knew pressuring them wasn’t going to help. </p><p>“Of course not,” Brainy answered. “It’s just who it is. Kelly, she is part of the superfamily and I…she means a lot to me.” </p><p>“I know she does,” Alex said. “But don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” </p><p>“I’ll ty my hardest.” Brainy murmured, glancing over to the room at the end of the corridor. Alex looked across to it before she looked back to her friend. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work.” Alex said, Brainy giving her a little nod before he walked away, Alex exhaling lightly as she walked out of the building, going to head home for some dinner, before she’d see which of the kids were coming to see Kelly with her. </p><p>“Alex, wait up,” Alex turned her head as she heard her sister’s voice. “Was just about to head up to yours for dinner,” Kara told her. Kara usually went up for dinner at least once a week. “May as well catch a lift with you,” Kara nudged into her sister. “So, what’s Eliza making?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged as they made their way to Alex’s car together. </p><p>Kara pursed her lips. “I’m sure whatever it is it’ll be great,” Kara said. “That’s one plus of Eliza being here right now. Great home cooked meals.” </p><p>“Sure yeah,” Alex murmured. “My wife is in a coma but hey, at least Mum is here to cook for us. That’s what is important.” Alex sighed as she unlocked her car, both of them getting inside. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kara apologised. “I just meant -”</p><p>“I know what you meant,” Alex said. “Sorry, I just…” Alex bit her lip as she drove out of the parking space and made her way out of the underground parking. “It’s been a hard few days with Aiden and there’s a letter from Maya’s school about her not talking and I…” Alex trailed off. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Kara said. “I can’t imagine what you are going through. It must so hard,” Kara hated that Kelly had been in the coma for so long and she knew it had to be hard on her sister trying to deal with her wife being in the coma and still be strong for the kids. “But Brainy and J’onn are still -”</p><p>“We had a fight,” Alex interrupted her sister. “The morning of the crash,” Alex had never admitted this to anyone yet. “We had a stupid fight and now she might not…I don’t want the last words we spoke to be mad ones,” Alex said. “I…I need her to wake up, Kara. This can’t be how we end.” </p><p>Kara pursed her lips. “I’m sure regardless of whatever fight had happened that morning that Kelly knows how much you love her,” Kara said. “And you can tell her that when she wakes up.” Kara had to believe Kelly would wake up because believing anything else wasn’t an option. </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking it was my fault,” Alex said. “That maybe she was distracted. Thinking about our stupid fight and…” Alex trailed off, her hands gripping the wheel tighter. “What if I’m the reason this happened?” </p><p>“No,” Kara shook her head. “It was the idiot young driver who went speeding through a red light,” Kara said. “Alex don’t blame yourself for this. This wasn’t because of some argument,” Kara assured her. “So, get those thoughts out of your head yeah?” </p><p>“Easier said than done,” Alex mumbled as she came to a stop at the lights. “But, I’ll try.” Alex said, knowing focussing on the little argument wouldn’t change the fact that Kelly had been in the crash and that all that mattered right now was Kelly waking up. </p><p>----------- </p><p>All the kids wanted to visit with Kelly, so after dinner they’d all gone to the hospital. Eliza and Kara had also made the trip, but there were only three of them allowed to the in the room at one time, so Eliza and Kara had taken Maya and Skyler to the canteen, letting Alex, Caleb, and Aiden in to see her first. Aiden was sitting on Alex’s knee as she sat on the chair by Kelly’s bed as Caleb was sitting at the other side of Kelly. “I brought a rocket for you, Mama,” Caleb said, holding the newly build Lego rocket in his hand. “I’ll put it on the cabinet for you,” Caleb said, looking to the rocket briefly before looking back to Kelly. “It’s red Lego’s mostly,” Caleb sighed lightly, knowing Kelly wouldn’t be able to see it. “Cos red is my favourite colour,” Caleb told her. “Do you think Mama will like this rocket?” Caleb asked, looking over to Alex. </p><p>“She’ll love it,” Alex assured him. “She always loves the rockets and things you make with Lego, huh?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Caleb scratched the side of his head. “Yeah,” Caleb said as Alex smiled softly, looking down her wife. She looked so peaceful. “She likes learning about space with me. I miss telling her things.” </p><p>“You can still tell her things,” Alex said. “Mama will be listening.” </p><p>Caleb furrowed his eyebrows. “But if she is listening to us then why doesn’t she wake up when we ask her to?” </p><p>“Uh,” Alex twisted her lip. “Because there’s a part of her brain that’s still keeping her sleeping.” Alex hoped this would be enough for Caleb. Things had obviously been explained to him, but of course he was only young and didn’t fully grasp the situation and would still ask questions. </p><p>“So, we need to wait for that part to wake up?” Caleb wondered. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Alex answered. </p><p>“It’s taking a very long time,” Caleb frowned, and Alex gave a little nod, like she agreed with her son. “Could you not just give her coffee?” Caleb wondered. “Doesn’t coffee help to wake you up in the morning?” </p><p>Alex couldn’t help but give a little laugh. “It can help yeah,” Alex answered. “But Mama can’t have a coffee right now,” Alex said. “She can’t drink anything because of the coma.” </p><p>Caleb scrunched his face up. “Well can’t you use one of those bag things that puts stuff in your arm by a needle?” Caleb wondered. “That could work.” </p><p>Alex gave another chuckle. “It’s an interesting idea,” Alex said. “But I’m afraid it won’t work, bud,” Alex told him. “We just need to hope she’ll wake up on her own.” </p><p>“Oh.” Caleb sounded disappointed. </p><p>“Hey bud,” Alex exhaled. She hated how sad this was making her kids. “How about for now you tell Mama about what you did at swimming yesterday?” Alex questioned. “I bet Mama would love to hear how quickly you leaned to do the turns underwater.” </p><p>“I want to wait and just show her,” Caleb said. “She’ll be amazed, I bet,” Caleb looked rather proud of himself but to be fair he did master them rather quickly. “And you Mummy,” Caleb looked to her. “You didn’t see me do one yet.” </p><p>“Well how about after school tomorrow you show me in our pool?” Alex suggested. “And after we’ve been to see Mama we can watch a movie and snuggle on the couch. Any one you want.” </p><p>Caleb gave a little nod. “I just wish Mama could watch with us too.” </p><p>“I know. I wish Mama would wake up and come watch a movie with us as well.” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat.  </p><p>Caleb gave a sad sounding sigh. “We are just going to have to have lots of movies and snuggles with Mama when she does wake up, aren’t we?” </p><p>“Uh,” Alex twisted her lip. “Yeah, of course we are.” </p><p>Caleb smiled as he jumped off the chair and stepped closer to the bed. “I’ll let you feel the rocket, Mama,” Caleb put the rocket he’d made on the bed and put Kelly’s hand over it. “And you need to wake up to come and watch all these movies and build Lego’s and learn about space and watch me do my water turns,” Caleb said. “There’s so much for you to come see Mama,” Caleb said, rubbing his hand over Kelly’s, Caleb gasping as he was sure he’d felt Kelly’s hand lift up slightly into his. “She moved. She’d moved to touch me.” Caleb shrieked.</p><p>Alex felt her heart skip a beat as she shot up to standing, the fast pace startling Aiden, causing him to burst into tears. Alex tried to comfort him, but her mind was racing at the thought of Kelly waking up. “Caleb are you sure?” Alex hadn’t see it, so she only had Caleb’s word for it. </p><p>“She did. She did, Mummy.” Caleb sounded adamant it happened. </p><p>“Babe,” Alex looked down to Kelly, who looked very still. “Baby, can you hear me? Are you waking up?” Alex put her hand into Kelly’s. “Squeeze my hand.” Alex said, waiting for a few moments, but feeling her heart sink as there was no response from Kelly. </p><p>“She did move Mummy,” Caleb said again. “You should get the doctor.” </p><p>Alex wasn’t sure if Caleb had just imagined it because he really wanted it to happen or if Kelly had actually moved and was beginning to wake.  “I’ll get the doctor.” Alex said, disappearing from the room, hoping with all her heart that Caleb really had seen her hand moving and this was the start of her waking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had dropped the kids off at school, then went to see Kelly while Eliza had gone into the DEO to do the lab work that was needing done. Alex felt more hopeful that things were going to improve now, after the events of the night before. After Caleb had sworn she had moved, the doctor came in to do some tests, and while she hadn’t moved again, tests had shown an increase in brain activity when Caleb and Alex spoke to her. While the doctor couldn’t confirm that Kelly had moved her hand, she told Alex that this increase in brain activity was a good sign in regard to her waking up and that she may be moving into a minimally conscious state, which was one step closer to her fully waking up. With it being Friday, Alex had stopped off at the flower shop, getting her wife a fresh bunch of flowers. She pushed the stroller into Kelly’s room, Aiden sitting up in his stroller, babbling away, the little boy clearly in a happy mood. “Oh Kara, hey.” Alex looked surprised to see her sister was already visiting with Kelly, reading to her from a trashy magazine. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kara smiled at her. “Hey Aiden.” Kara waved to her nephew. </p>
<p>“Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.” Aiden was fanatically waving his little hand from side to side. </p>
<p>“You are here early. You don’t have reporting today?” Alex asked. </p>
<p>“James made me take some vacation days,” Kara frowned. “Life on the alien front is quiet so I brought myself here. Thought I’d give Kelly some company till you came,” Kara answered. “You know, tell her all the need-to-know stories from the celeb world.” Kara lifted the magazine a little higher.</p>
<p>Alex stifled a laugh, seeing Kim Kardashian’s face on the front cover. “I’m pretty sure Kelly will not care that Kim and Kayne are divorcing,” Alex mumbled as she took Aiden out of the stroller. She put him on the bed, Aiden giving a little moan as he reached his hands out, wanting to go back into his mummy’s arms. “No. Play with this.” Alex picked up the little fire truck that he’d dropped in his stroller. </p>
<p>Aiden took it in his hands, but kept his gaze on Alex as she walked over to the cabinet and picked up the vase which had the flowers from last week still in. “Oh of course, it’s Friday,” Kara said, seeing the fresh flowers on the top of the stroller hood. “Gosh, think of how much you’ve spent on flowers over the years,” Kara murmured, watching as Alex disappeared into the room’s bathroom, Aiden immediately starting to cry because he couldn’t see her. Kara went over to him and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him till Alex came back. “Hey, look Aiden,” Kara picked up the fire truck which he’d dropped on the bed and rolled it back and forth. “Oh, look at the truck.” Kara said, but Aiden screamed as he threw himself back, so he was laying on the end of the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I’m still here, button,” Alex appeared back into the room, the old flowers having been discarded in the trash and fresh water put in the vase. She put the vase on the cabinet then walked over to her son, lifting him back to sitting. “Let’s play. You can’t be in Mummy’s arms all the time.” Alex said, taking the fire truck from Kara and rolling it on the bed. Aiden fussed for a moment longer before he reached out for the truck. Alex gave it to him, Aiden continuing to move the fire truck on the bed, although his eyes stayed on Alex. </p>
<p>“Anyways, I bet it’s thousands,” Kara continued with the flower talk as she watched as Alex put the new flowers into the vase. “Like, you’ve been married almost 7 years.” Kara said, Alex getting Kelly flowers every Friday since they’d got married. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a good job it’s my money and not yours, huh?” Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister then she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “Hey baby. The big kids are at school, so it’s just Aiden here for now,” Alex told her. “I met with Maya’s principal this morning.” Alex said as she sat down on the chair, taking her wife’s hand in hers. </p>
<p>“About her not talking?” Kara questioned. </p>
<p>Alex glanced over to her sister. “Yes,” Alex answered. “Suggested I take her to a therapist. Like I haven’t already done that,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I know she needs to talk but right now is it that much of a problem if she is still doing what is asked of her?” Alex questioned her sister. “She still goes to school. She still listens to her teacher’s instructions.” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Kara shrugged. “I guess not right so much right now, nope, but it is something you do need to sort out.” </p>
<p>“I’m well aware of that,” Alex sounded annoyed by her sister’s comment. “It’s difficult right now. I know you and Mum have been a great help but I’m essentially being a single mum to four kids and Aiden is taking up a lot of my time right now and I’m trying to visit Kelly and keep the house clean and check in on the DEO and get the kids to school and their activities,” Alex listed. “There’s a lot going on.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Kara answered. “And hey, they said it’s looking like she could be waking up, right, so that’s a step in the right direction.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course it is but it doesn’t take away many of my worries,” Alex said, causing Kara to look a little confused. “Yeah it’s going to be fantastic if she wakes up but then what if she is brain damaged or has a disability caused by this?” Alex asked, feeling worried by the prospect. She knew there was a good chance that Kelly wouldn’t wake up 100 per cent fine from this. That she may not be the same Kelly she married. </p>
<p>“Well, if that is the case you’ll be able to deal with it,” Kara said. She really hoped it wasn’t and that Kelly would wake up fine. She didn’t really think about possible effects from the coma. At least not any that would be long term. “Surely all that matters is that she wakes up. You will love Kelly regardless, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course I will,” Alex replied, her gaze going on Aiden who was still playing with the fire truck, but his eyes were watching her. “Nothing could make me not love Kelly,” Alex looked back to her wife. She still looked so peaceful. “I just…I want for her and the kids for her to…” Alex twisted her lip as she shook her head. “Well, I guess we just need for her to wake up first,” Alex gave her wife’s hand a squeeze. “Baby can you hear me?” Alex asked. “If you can hear me squeeze my hand,” Alex said, pausing for a moment in hopes she’d feel her wife’s hand squeezing hers, but she felt nothing. “Maybe later, huh?” Alex murmured, Kara seeing the disappointed look on her face at the fact Kelly was still being unresponsive. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Eliza pulled the car up into the driveway, bringing it to a stop. “Hurry, Granny,” Caleb screeched, impatiently pulling at the door handle, but because the child-lock was on, he couldn’t get out. “Hurry, I want to show Mum my new belt.” </p>
<p>“Just a sec, buddy.” Eliza took her seatbelt off then picked up the car keys and got out of the car. She opened the back door to let Caleb out. Caleb leapt out of the car and ran across the driveway to the front door, running into the house. </p>
<p>“Mum, Mum,” Caleb shouted, Alex hearing the excitement in his little voice as she walked out of the playroom, a child’s plastic tiara balanced on the top of her head. “Mummy.” </p>
<p>“What is it bud?” Alex asked. “You have a good karate lesson?”  </p>
<p>“It was the best,” Caleb answered, standing there in his karate suit, his hand pulling on the belt around his waist.” Look, I got my yellow belt.” Caleb grinned excitedly. </p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Alex smiled down at him. “That’s awesome,” Caleb hadn’t been doing karate that long, so this was his first new belt, yellow being the one he’d get after white. “I didn’t know he was doing his examination for his belt today,” Alex said, glancing up to her mother. “If I knew that I’d have come to watch.” Alex sounded a little disappointed. Karate was Caleb’s activity and something he loved doing and Alex felt awful that she’d missed him taking his first step up in the sport. </p>
<p>“I think he was supposed to tell you last week it would be happening today.” Eliza said. </p>
<p>“I forgot,” Caleb admitted. “But it’s okay. I can show you it now and you will be there when I get my next one, right?” Caleb said. “When I go for my orange belt, but it won’t be for a while yet,” Caleb exhaled. “And Elijah didn’t have both his mums there either,” Caleb said. “It was just his mum because his mama was working at the hospital,” Caleb added. “But Jazzy was there.” </p>
<p>“Well still, I’m sorry, buddy,” Alex ruffled his hair. “I’ll be there next time for sure.” Alex assured him. </p>
<p>Caleb smiled softly. “Will Mama be there too?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex glanced at her mother before looking back to Caleb who was looking up at her, his big, brown eyes all wide as he waited for a response. “I’m sure she’ll be there if she can,” Alex spoke quietly. Caleb gave a little frown at this response. “Hey, how about you go get changed out of your karate suit and come join Maya in the playroom?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Caleb answered. “Are we going to see Mama after dinner?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex replied. “Everyone wants to go today so we will have to take turns again, huh?” There could only be three of them in the room at any one time. Eliza would come with her and they’d split the kids between them. </p>
<p>Caleb nodded lightly. “Can I take my yellow belt?” Caleb wondered. “Maybe she’ll move again when I show her it like she did with my rocket,” Caleb sounded hopeful. “Do you think she will?” Caleb asked. “Has she moved today?” </p>
<p>“Uh no, buddy. Not when I was with her anyways,” Alex sighed sadly, Eliza seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. “Maybe she’s just waiting on you kids to be there too,” Alex said. “She’ll want all her kids around when she is going to wake up.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Caleb shrugged. “We’re not allowed though. Dr Munroe said only three people at a time so we can’t all be in the room because we will be breaking the rules.”  </p>
<p>“Well,” Alex rubbed her hands together. “Maybe for a couple of minutes we can break the rules, huh?” Alex said, Caleb giving a little grin as he nodded. </p>
<p>“If it will help Mama wake up then Dr Munroe won’t get mad.” Caleb said. </p>
<p>“No,” Alex ruffled Caleb’s short curls again, just as Aiden’s screams could be heard. “Oh, looks like little button is awake from his nap,” Alex exhaled. She of course loved her son very much, but he was a difficult baby right now and when he was sleeping was the only time she got with the older kids without having Aiden glued to her. She’d been enjoying have some quality time with Maya, which would now be more difficult to do since he'd woken up. And even though Maya still wasn’t taking, Alex was enjoying playing with her. “Right, I’ll go get him and you go get changed then play with your sister for a while before dinner.” Alex said, as she ushered Caleb up the stairs so he could get changed out of his karate suit and she could bring Aiden down from his nap, hoping he’d play in the playroom along side his siblings, so she could help her mother with making an earlier dinner so they could have more time at the hospital. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Eliza and Caleb were in the canteen, Eliza having a coffee as Caleb had a Capri Sun and a bag of M&amp;Ms. Alex, Maya, and Aiden were visiting with Kelly, and Skyler was at her sleepover with Lily. </p>
<p>“Granny.” Caleb looked up to her as he put a couple M&amp;Ms in his mouth. </p>
<p>“Yeah bud?” Eliza asked, taking a drink of her coffee. </p>
<p>“I like having you in our house.” Caleb said. He enjoyed the last month with her living with them. </p>
<p>“I like being here with you all.” Eliza smiled, glad her grandson liked having her around. </p>
<p>“It’s not all of us,” Caleb reminded her. “Mama is always in the silly hospital.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eliza pursed her lips. “But this is the best place for her right now. She is getting lots of rest to get better.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Caleb put the straw of the Capri Sun in his mouth and took a long drink. “Why didn’t Pops or Uncle Brainy fix her?” Caleb asked. “They do clever things.” </p>
<p>“The can do clever things,” Eliza agreed. “And they did try. They did try to help Mama. They love Mama, so of course they tried to help her but she’s just in such a deep co -” Eliza cleaned her throat. “Such a deep sleep,” Eliza corrected herself. “That they weren’t able to fix it.” </p>
<p>“Like Snow White?” Caleb wondered. “When I watched it with Maya she was sleeping, and the prince kissed her, and she woke up. Maybe she needs a kiss from Mum to wake up.” </p>
<p>Eliza stifled a laugh at Caleb’s suggestion. “I’m sure Mum kisses her every time she comes to see her,” Eliza said, Caleb giving a little sigh. “And you give her a kiss, and Maya does and Skyler does and does Aiden?” Eliza questioned, because she couldn't be sure about Aiden.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Caleb shrugged. “He just kisses Mummy.” </p>
<p>“He is a little Mummy’s boy, huh?” Eliza said, wondering how Aiden would react to Kelly when she woke up. If she woke up. “Granny can’t even get a lot of Aiden kisses or cuddles right now.” </p>
<p>“I’ll still give you cuddles, Granny,” Caleb said. “I love giving you cuddles.” Caleb jumped off his seat and walked around the table to Eliza, squeezing in and climbing up on her knee. Eliza wrapped her arms around him as he cuddled into her. </p>
<p>“Aww Caleb, promise me you’ll never get too old for Granny cuddles.” Eliza said. She knew there would most likely be a day when Caleb wouldn’t want to hug her, mostly likely when he was a teenager and being around their granny wasn’t cool. </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Caleb assured her. “I’ll always hug you when you come visit,” Caleb said. “Oh Granny,” Caleb gasped as he banged his hand off the table. “I’ve got a great idea.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Eliza sounded intrigued. “And what’s that?” </p>
<p>“Well, you could come and live here forever,” Caleb said. “There’s room in the house for you. You have your own room already and Skye and Maya like playing with you and like you taking us to school and our activities and going on walks with the dogs with you,” Caleb pointed out. “Oh please, Granny, please say you will live with us forever.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure your Mum will go for that idea,” Eliza mumbled. “But I do enjoy coming here. We always have lots of fun huh?” Eliza questioned and Caleb nodded vigorously. “So, maybe that makes the visits more special, don’t you think?” Eliza wondered. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh but you should just have one big, long, forever visit,” Caleb sighed. “I don’t want you to go back to Midvale.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Eliza told him. “I’m not going to Midvale for a while,” Eliza promised him. Even if Kelly did wake up soon, she’d still stay to help out, knowing that her recovery may only just be beginning. “Now, how about we finished this then we’ll go down to the playground across the street for a while then go see Mama?” Eliza questioned, Caleb giving a little nod as he reached for more M&amp;Ms. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Alex had left Maya lying next to Kelly as she was outside of the hospital room, talking with James who said he’d leave as they’d turned up. “So, there were no movement signs when you were in with her?” Alex asked, lightly rocking the stroller when Aiden was sitting, his fire truck in his hands. </p>
<p>“No,” James shook his head, sounding rather deflated. “I got my hopes up when you told me about her brain activity increasing and her maybe having moved into a minimally conscious state,” James pursed his lips. “But today there was nothing for me,” James swallowed a lump in his throat. He’d been so strong since the accident had happened and Alex wondered if perhaps this was him about to breakdown. “I just…” James exhaled lightly. “She’s the only family I have left. Our parents are both gone and…” James shook his head. “She’s my baby sister, Alex. I need my sister.” James choked back some tears. </p>
<p>“I know,” Alex stepped forward and rubbed his arm in comfort. “Kelly is going to get through this,” Alex said, because believing anything else wasn’t an option. “But James, she is not your only family,” Alex told him. “Me, Kara, the kids, J’onn, Nia, Brainy, even my mum,” Alex listed. “We are your family too and we are here for you,” Alex felt bad. She’d talked with James about things a lot, but never really James’ side of the situation. “Gosh, Caleb especially loves his Uncle J.” Alex reminded him. </p>
<p>“He’s a great kid.” James noted. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Alex nodded. “I mean, I am biased, but he is damn amazing,” Alex said. “And Skye and Maya adore you,” Alex added. “We’re always here for you, James.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” James cleared his throat as he looked back into the room, seeing Maya hugging against Kelly. “I uh…” James rubbed the back of his head. “I should let you get in to see her.” </p>
<p>Alex glanced into the room then looked back to James. “Come back in with us.” Alex said. She could see James needed more time with Kelly. She was his sister and was just as important as she was. He had every right to visit his sister for as long as he wanted. </p>
<p>“Visiting rules say only three.” James murmured.</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Alex scoffed. “Aiden is a tiny little button who will be attached to my hip anyways,” Alex pointed out. “It’s not like we are going to end up in prison because there’s four of us in here. We aren’t going to cause a ruckus or have a wild party. We’re going to sit and talk between us.” </p>
<p>James gave Alex a thankful smile. “If you don’t mind me taking your time.” </p>
<p>“It’s no-one’s time, James,” Alex told him. “And the more voices Kelly hears together can only be a good thing, right?” Alex said. “She knows we’re are all here together wishing she’d wake.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” James spoke in a whisper before he followed Alex back into the room. Maya looked up, hearing them walking in. She glanced at James for a moment, looking a little confused as to why he was back because he’d said goodbye to her earlier. “You been keeping Mama company?” James asked.</p>
<p>Maya nodded before she cuddled back into her. Alex left Aiden in the stroller for now because he seemed happy enough playing with his fire truck. “You tell her what you did at school today?” Alex questioned, taking a seat on the chair by the bed. “Or how Granny made mac and cheese for dinner? That’s still your favourite, huh?” Alex questioned. She waited a moment, but saw she wasn't going to get a response from Maya, so she spoke again. “Hey, you should tell Mama how messy Aiden got when he ate it,” Alex said. Aiden didn’t want to be fed on this particular evening, so Alex let him feed himself with his hands. He rammed it into his mouth as quickly as he could and had cheese sauce all over his face and he even ended up rubbing it into his hair, but he was enjoying it and was having a fun time learning to feed himself. “He was covered, huh?” </p>
<p>Maya glanced up at Alex. She got the littlest of grins on her face as she nodded then looked back to Kelly. She leaned down and whispered something quickly into her ear, Alex feeling her heart beating faster as she saw Maya was whispering to her mother. “Oh Maya,” Alex stood up from the chair. “Keep doing that,” Alex was happy Maya had at least started whispering, even it was just to Kelly. “Keep whispering,” Alex said, feeling a pang in her heart as she glanced to James who was sitting at the other side of the bed. “Don’t you see that, James, don’t you see her moving her eyes?” Alex was sure she saw it as soon as Maya started whispering to her. She was sure Kelly’s eyes had started to flutter. </p>
<p>“Kelly,” James stood up, his hand going onto his sister’s as he watched her eyes, looking for movement, hoping and praying that this was her waking up. “Kel, we’re here. Alex, me, Maya, and Aiden. We’re here for you.” James could feel his heart beating within his chest with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Alex saw Kelly’s eyes flutter. “Maya, keep talking. Keep whispering in Mama’s ear,” Alex could feel her heart beating within her chest. She took Kelly’s other hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over it. “Squeeze my hand, baby. Squeeze my hand,” Alex gasped as she glanced over to James. “Oh God, she’d tried. She’d definitely tried,” Alex was sure she could feel Kelly trying to squeeze her hand. She glanced back to her face, seeing Kelly’s eyes were still fluttering, like they were about to open.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the doctor.” James said as he disappeared from the room, his heart beating faster at the prospect of Kelly finally waking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Munroe was with Kelly as she woke up. She’d woken very confused and agitated and had no idea where she was. As much as he wanted to stay for his sister, James had taken the kids away as Kelly was becoming aggressive which was upsetting Maya. Alex was sure she could hear Aiden cry as James was pushing the stroller away, but right now, being there for Kelly was important to her.  “What is this place?” Kelly questioned. “Don’t you touch me,” Kelly pushed away Dr Munroe as she was trying to stop her from pulling out her IV, which had been giving her the nutrients she needed as she was in her coma so obviously couldn’t get them from eating food.  </p>
<p>“Sweetie, no,” Alex said, causing Kelly to look to her. She knew when Kelly woke up there was a chance she would be confused. “You are in St Thomas’ hospital,” Alex told her as she tentatively rubbed her arm. “You were in a car accident and -” </p>
<p>“Don’t you call me sweetie,” Kelly sounded angry at Alex. “I am not your sweetie. My wife will rip you in half if she hears you saying that.” Kelly looked around the room, like she was looking for Alex. </p>
<p>“I am your wife,” Alex tried to stay calm but on the inside she was devastated that Kelly didn’t seem to recognise her. “Baby it’s me. Alex.” </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly shook her head. “You might sound like her and look like her, but you are not really her. I know you’re not. You’ve taken me away from her.” </p>
<p>Alex felt her heart breaking. She wondered if Kelly really couldn’t remember who she was or if this just a short-term thing that would soon fix itself once Kelly had had time to fully wake up. “I…” Alex took a deep breath. “What…” Alex looked over to Dr Munroe. </p>
<p>“She’s confused. It’s common in a lot of coma patients,” Dr Munroe hoped that this was the case, but she couldn’t be sure till she’d done more tests. “And with any traumatic brain injury its possible she is suffering from post traumatic amnesia.” </p>
<p>“So, she doesn’t know she’s been in an accident?” Alex wondered.</p>
<p>“It seems not,” Dr Munroe said. “We will do more tests, but she needs to calm down first,” Dr Munroe pointed out, knowing she’d not get Kelly to cooperate with her right now. “Maybe bring in another family member. She might recognise them.” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex felt herself welling up with tears. She wanted to be with Kelly so badly. She wanted to be there every moment of her recovery but if she was making her feel uncomfortable right now then she’d go. She knew it was important for Kelly to calm down and for Doctor Munroe to run tests to check the rest of her cognitive function. “I’ll go get her brother.” Alex said, Dr Munroe seeing the heartbreak in Alex’s eyes. Alex glanced at Kelly for a moment longer before she reluctantly left the room, brushing back tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. </p>
<p>“Alex,” Alex cleared her throat as she heard her mother’s voice. She looked up, seeing Eliza and Caleb walking towards the room. “Hey, is everything alright?” </p>
<p>“She uh…” Alex rubbed her hands together as she looked down to her son who was staring up at her, all wide eyed. “She woke up.” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s fantastic,” Eliza sounded ecstatic. “Why are you out here?” </p>
<p>“She uh…” Alex looked back down to her son as she swallowed a lump in her throat.</p>
<p>“She really woke up?” Caleb shrieked. “Like she is up and talking?” Caleb couldn’t contain his excitement. “Can I go see her?” Caleb sounded eager to get into the room. “I can show her my yellow belt.” Caleb was bouncing around, clearly wanting it to see his mother. </p>
<p>“In a while buddy.” Alex answered. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you let me in?” Caleb was trying to get passed Alex to get into the room. “I want to see Mama.” </p>
<p>“The doctor is running some tests on her,” Alex said as she pulled some money out from her back pocket. “Why don’t you go down to the vending machine and get yourself a little treat.” Alex said. </p>
<p>“But Granny just got me M&amp;Ms.” Caleb sighed. </p>
<p>“Well get something Mama likes,” Alex replied. “A cookies and crème Hershey’s bar or a mounds bar.” </p>
<p>“Then I can go see her?” Caleb wondered. “I want to show her my yellow belt.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex ruffled his hair. “You can go see her soon, I promise.” Alex said, Caleb giving a little grin as he ran down to the vending machine at the end of the corridor. </p>
<p>“Alex, what is it?” Eliza questioned, knowing something wasn’t right. There was no other reason why she’d be sending Caleb away and not letting them into the room. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t uhm…” Alex’s lips trembled as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “She doesn’t think I am her wife. She doesn’t recognise me.” </p>
<p>“Oh Alexandra,” Eliza exhaled lightly, rubbing her daughter’s arm as she spoke. “I wouldn’t worry too much. Being confused and some memory loss can be expected after a brain trauma.” </p>
<p>“But it’s different,” Alex retorted. “She knows she has a wife. She just doesn’t think I am her and I can’t…we can’t be…she needs to remember me, Mum.” Alex said, breaking down into tears as Eliza pulled her into a hug, giving her daughter the comfort that she clearly needed. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Alex had found James and had gone into the room with him, Eliza staying with the kids in a family waiting room they’d been allowed to use, much to the protest of Caleb who didn’t understand why he wasn’t being allowed in the room. They’d tried to explain that they were still running tests, but he was so desperate to get into the room, this excuse wasn’t really proving enough. Maya had showed excitement in her face, although she still didn't talk. Alex was standing by the door, watching, and listening as James had managed to calm Kelly down. “Give us quite a scare there, sis.” James said, holding Kelly’s hand. Kelly had calmed down greatly just by James’ presence in the room. Doctor Munroe had also left, knowing her presence was still agitating Kelly and knew getting her to calm down was firstly needed before trying to explain anything to her. </p>
<p>“I…” Kelly kept her gaze on Alex. “Why is she still here?” </p>
<p>Alex felt her heart breaking. “That’s Alex,” James told her. “Your wife.” </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly shook her head. “My wife is Alex Danvers. The badass agent.” </p>
<p>“Yep, that’s her,” James said, glancing over to Alex. He was really confused as to why Kelly knew Alex was her wife but didn’t recognise Alex as her Alex. “Kelly, you really don’t remember Alex is your wife?” </p>
<p>“I know Alex is my wife,” Kelly retorted. “But she…” Kelly pursed her lips, her gaze still on Alex. “I…” Kelly rubbed her hand over her forehead. “She does look a lot like her.” Kelly said, her eyes glancing down to Alex’s stomach. She couldn’t see a baby bump. Her Alex was pregnant and this Alex clearly wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Because that’s her,” James said again. “I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?” James questioned. “You just had a bad bang to the head so are probably a little confused.” </p>
<p>“I’ve had more than a bang to the head,” Kelly retorted. “I’m sore all over,” Kelly put her hand on her chest as she winced, the broken ribs although healing, still bringing her pain. “What did happen to me?” </p>
<p>“You mean you do remember the accident either?” James questioned. </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly shook her head. “I don’t know why I am here. What happened to me?” </p>
<p>James looked back to Alex, Alex giving him a little nod, telling him to go on. “You were in a car crash, Kel,” James told her. “You broke your ribs and lacerated your kidney causing you to lose some function, but nothing that you need to worry about,” James said. He glanced at Alex briefly before he continued to talk. “Six weeks is usually the recovery time for broken ribs, so you’ll still be sore for a couple more weeks.” </p>
<p>“Just a couple more?” Kelly felt even more confused than she already was. “But that’s not 6 weeks.” </p>
<p>“You’ve already been recovering for four,” James told her. “Kelly,” James exhaled lightly, knowing he’d need to break this gently. “You were in a coma for 4 weeks.” </p>
<p>“What?” Kelly sounded shocked. “No, I…” Kelly shook her head. “I left the house this morning to go to work and…” Kelly widened her eyes as a realisation hit her. “Oh God, Skyler,” Kelly widened her eyes. “Please don’t say she was in the car with me. I don’t remember. Oh God, was she with me?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head, walking closer to Kelly. “Skye wasn’t with you. It was just you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, thank the lord.” Kelly felt relieved. </p>
<p>“But Kel…” Alex tentatively put her hand on Kelly’s arm. Kelly looked up at her, her lips pursing as she felt butterflies at Alex’s touch. She recognised that touch. Kelly brought her hand up and put it on Alex’s, rubbing her thumb over Alex’s hand. </p>
<p>“Alex,” Kelly widened her eyes. “You are my Alex,” Kelly said, squeezing her hand tighter as she felt her heart beating faster. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t…”  Kelly looked downwards. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Alex felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. “You recognise me now and that’s all that matters,” Alex said. “It was expected you could be a little confused.” </p>
<p>“I…” Kelly couldn’t take her eyes off Alex now she knew she was her Alex. “But the baby bump. Where is your…” Kelly ran he hand over her forehead, giving a sigh of frustration. Alex and James exchanged a glance. “Were you in the crash?” Kelly went back to looking confused. “You didn’t lose the baby, did you?” </p>
<p>“I…” Alex glanced at James. She didn’t really know which baby Kelly was referring to, given she had lost two babies, but given she’d only been worried about Skyler being with her, Alex figured the baby in question was actually Maya and this broke her heart all over again. The thought of Kelly not recognising her was bad enough but the fact that it seemed she couldn’t remember the kids was even more devastating and heart-breaking, but it was looking likely that Kelly had lost the last 5 years of her life. “Sweetie,” Alex spoke softly. “The baby you are thinking about, our sweet, sweet, girl is…” Alex stopped talking and looked to James. James gave a little nod, encouraging Alex to go on. Kelly needed to hear this, no matter how hard and confusing it was going to be for her. “We have 4 children.” Alex told her, Kelly shaking her head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“No. We have Skyler and a baby on the way. And we don’t know it’s a girl. We’re not going to find out,” Kelly said. “So, please, don’t joke with me. This isn’t funny. We’ve not been married long enough to have 4 kids.” </p>
<p>“She’s not joking,” James told her. “Kelly, you and Alex have four kids. Skyler, Maya, Caleb, and Aiden,” James named all the kids, hoping this may bring her back some memory. “You’ve been married for almost 7 years.” </p>
<p>“But no,” Kelly shook her head, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. “That’s not…we have Skyler and a baby on the way. We’ll be coming up 2 years married,” Kelly sounded sure of this. “Now, is mum here?” Kelly questioned, looking to her brother as she spoke. “She’ll tell me the truth.” </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s time we brought Dr Munroe back.” James said, Alex giving a little nod, like she agreed. It broke her heart that not only could she not remember Maya and the boys, but it seemed like she was also under the impression that her mother was alive. Alex hoped that this was only going to be a temporary thing, because Kelly not knowing the kids was the worst possible outcome from this and she’d much rather go back to Kelly not recognising her. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Eliza was in the waiting room with the kids. Aiden had fallen asleep, which Eliza was pleased about because he was rather grumpy when he wasn’t with Alex. Maya was sitting on Eliza’s knee, cuddling into her as Caleb was pacing the room, his yellow karate belt tied around his waist. Eliza had called Alison as Skyler was currently at her sleepover with Lily, but because Kelly had woken up, Alex had suggested that Skyler at least be told about this. Alex knew she’d have been mad if they waited till the next day to tell her. Skyler had said she wanted to come to the hospital, so Alison was currently bringing her to be with them. “Why are we still not allowed to see her?” Caleb questioned, sounding angry. </p>
<p>“I told you, bud,” Eliza answered. “The doctors are running some tests on her.” Eliza didn’t yet know to what extent the doctors were testing Kelly. She knew after a trauma like that they’d most likely have some concerns for her cognitive function, but the fact she didn’t recognise Alex was a worry to Eliza and she didn’t want the kids becoming aware of this and Eliza couldn’t help shake the feeling that if she couldn’t recognised Alex as her wife, that she may not recognise the kids either. </p>
<p>“Well, if Mummy and Uncle J can be there then why can’t I?” Caleb wondered. “She’s my Mama.” </p>
<p>“I know buddy,” Eliza did feel bad. “But they’re just making sure she is okay,” Eliza said. “She had a bang to the head in the crash didn’t she, so the doctor just needs to make sure she is okay.” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Caleb gave a little shrug. “Well, it’s still too long a time to wait,” Caleb sighed. “We want to see her, don’t we Maya?” Caleb questioned, as he looked down to his little sister who was cuddled against Eliza, Eliza figuring she was getting pretty tired. Maya gave a little nod, still not talking so responding in this way. “See, me and Maya want to see her.” </p>
<p>“I know you do,” Eliza answered. “You just have to be patient,” Eliza told him. “It’ll be worth the wait, huh? Getting to talk to Mama again?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been talking to her,” Caleb reminded his granny. “But she can talk back now.” </p>
<p>“Well, yes,” Eliza exhaled as the door opened and Skyler walked in with Alison and a nurse. “Hey, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Hi,” Skyler smiled. “Why are we waiting in here?” Skyler wondered. “I thought Mama was awake. Shouldn’t we be with her?” </p>
<p>“Granny won’t let us.” Caleb frowned. </p>
<p>“You can soon. I’ve told you plenty times the doctor is doing checks on her right now,” Eliza sighed lightly before she looked to the door. The nurse who showed them the way was already gone, but Alison was lingering. “Thanks for bringing her here.” </p>
<p>“No worries,” Alison answered. “I’m glad Kelly’s on the mend.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eliza gave a worrying smile. “Apologise to Lily for ruining the sleepover.” </p>
<p>“Oh, we can do it again another time,” Alison said. “It’s more important for Skyler to be here with you all right now,” Alison smiled softly as she looked over to Skyler. “Enjoy seeing your Mama, Skye.” </p>
<p>“I will,” Skyler smiled at her. “Thank you for bringing me here.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Alison said. “I’ll get away now, but I’ll see you soon, okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, bye Mrs Johnson,” Skyler gave a little wave, before Alison left them to it. “So, how long have you been waiting here?” </p>
<p>“Hours.” Caleb huffed. </p>
<p>“It’s not been that long,” Eliza glanced at Caleb as she spoke. “They’ll come for us as soon as they can,” Eliza said. “So,” Eliza glance to Skyler as she took a seat next to her. “Were you having a nice time with Lily?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we made each other friendship bracelets,” Skyler showed Eliza the bracelet that was around her wrist, the beads being blue and purple. “I made hers red and pink,” Skyler informed her. “And I made an orange and yellow one for Jasmine and Lily made a purple and pink one for Hannah,” Skyler added. “Cos we are all best friends.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, it looks cool,” Eliza said. “What else did you get up to?” </p>
<p>“We played soccer in her yard for a while and we helped Mrs Johnson make dinner. We made our own pizzas,” Skyler sounded excited about this. “We were trying to watch the live-action Aladdin, but Lily's big brother Ryan kept annoying us,” Skyler sounded a little frustrated as she spoke. “But then you phoned, and I had to come here anyways.” </p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t have to,” Eliza said. “You could have left it till tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“No,” Skyler shook her head. “I couldn’t wait so long. Now I know she is awake I have to see her as soon as I’m allowed.” </p>
<p>Eliza smiled softly as ran her hand through Skyler’s hair. “Well, I’m sure Mum will come and get us soon.” Eliza said, trying to hopeful for the sake of the kids. </p>
<p>“Yes, me too,” Caleb said, walking closer to them. “But Skye, did you see my new karate belt? I got it today. The yellow one.” </p>
<p>“Oh cool. Well done,” Skyler smiled at him, Caleb giving a little jump, clearly still happy with getting his yellow belt. “Maybe you can show me some of your new moves.” Skyler said, Caleb nodding excitedly, happy to do that. Eliza smiled down at Skyler, before they watched as Caleb showed them some karate moves as they waited for news of being able to go visit with Kelly. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Alex had gone to the DEO, knowing she needed to find and talk to J’onn. There was no way Alex would let Kelly forget Maya and the boys. Alex wouldn’t let that happen. She knew there was every chance that Kelly’s memory loss was only temporary, but just in case it was going to be more permanent, she needed to talk to J’onn. He could fix her. He could fix her memory. “Brainy.” Alex walked into the lab, Brainy looking up to her from his computer. </p>
<p>“Alex,” Brainy stood up and stepped closer to his boss, taking his attention away from his computer. “How are things? How’s Kelly?” </p>
<p>“She woke up.” Despite the memory problems, Alex still sounded pleased about this. </p>
<p>“That’s fantastic,” Brainy smiled, he too pleased his friend had woken up from her coma. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with her?” </p>
<p>“Uhm,” Alex rubbed the back of her head and let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “She’s currently suffering some memory loss,” Alex said, sounding devastated. “She remembers Skyler but thinks I am still pregnant with Maya and she doesn’t know the boys at all,” Brainy widened his eyes, feeling awful for them, hoping it was only going to be temporary. “Uh, I know it could just be temporary but ehm…” Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “I can’t let her forget Maya and the boys. They’ll be devastated. Maya especially. She’s already not talking because of this. If she finds out she doesn’t remember her, I…” Alex shook her head. Things couldn’t stay like this. “I need J’onn to say he’ll help her,” Alex said. “Is he here?” </p>
<p>“No,” Brainy answered slowly. “He’s gone to Mars to help M’gann.” </p>
<p>“He’s gone to Mars,” Alex sounded a little surprised. “Uh…how long has he gone for?” </p>
<p>“He didn’t say. She appeared needing help and he left in a bit of a hurry,” Brainy informed her. “We’ve actually ehm…” Brainy paused, looking back to the computer before looking to Alex again. “We’ve lost signal with them for now.” </p>
<p>“Of course, you have,” Alex muttered, knowing things were never that easy for her. “Is it just a power outage or has something happened to them?” </p>
<p>“That’s what we are still trying to figure out.” Brainy told her. </p>
<p>“God, no,” Alex shook her head, Brainy seeing she was welling up with tears. “He needs to be here. He needs to help Kelly, I…I need to know he’ll help her.” </p>
<p>“Look,” Brainy exhaled lightly. “Why don’t you go back to the hospital. I’ll be in touch as soon as we’re back in contact with J’onn, and I’ll get him to contact you. I’m sure if he can come help her he will.” </p>
<p>Alex twisted her lips as she shook her head. “She can’t forgot them, Brainy. She can’t.” </p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen,” Brainy assured her. Of course, he couldn’t be sure, but he needed to be a positive voice of reason. “Whether she does end up remembering on her own or if J’onn has to give her a little bit of help, she’ll know the kids,” Brainy said. “We might have failed in helping her to wake up, but this we can help with. J’onn can help with this,” Brainy told her, stepping closer and lightly rubbing her arm. “It’s all going to be okay, Alex.” Brainy assured her, Alex talking a deep breath, hoping her friend was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry! I know it's a cruel thing to do, but just trust in me..... ;) </p>
<p>Comments are great appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Munroe had done some more tests on Kelly after the fact she didn’t at first recognise Alex and that she’d appeared to have lost 5 years of her life. She was concerned this was more than just post traumatic amnesia so had asked Dr Henderson – the head of neurosurgery – down to check over Kelly and within minutes of seeing her, Dr Henderson had booked a head CT for Kelly which confirmed that she had an intracerebral hematoma, known in simple terms as a blot clot on the brain. “I don’t understand,” James said, looking between Kelly, Alex, and the two doctors. “Wouldn’t she have already had a head CT when she first came in?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dr Henderson answered, looking down to Kelly’s file. “A head CT was ordered.”  </p>
<p>“Only ordered?” Alex questioned, trying her best to keep the anger from bubbling up inside her. “Was it not done?” After going to see if J’onn could help, Alex had returned to the hospital. </p>
<p>“From reading the scans, Dr Hunter confirmed all was fine.” Dr Henderson said.  </p>
<p>“Who is Dr Hunter and why didn’t they consult with you?” James wondered. </p>
<p>“He is a very capable member of the neuro department.” Dr Henderson informed them. “I -”</p>
<p>“Well not that capable,” Alex raised her voice, cutting off Dr Henderson as she was still talking. “He missed a damn blood clot,” Alex sounded livid. “Where were you?” Alex glared at Dr Henderson. </p>
<p>“I just returned from maternity leave last week,” Dr Henderson spoke softly. “Chances are it was missed as it started off so small. It probably grew as she was in her coma.” </p>
<p>“Well, he should have given her a second CT a week or two later,” Alex scolded. “She was in a horrific car accident. You know she’d had trauma to her head,” Alex glared at Dr Munroe. “Why didn’t you order another one to be safe?” Alex questioned, James seeing her anger only getting worse. “I should sue,” Alex said. “I should sue you for negligence,” Alex raised her voice. “You failed to give her the right medical attention and now because of that my wife has lost 5 years of her life and doesn’t know her children. How am I supposed to break it to my kids that their mama doesn’t know them?” Alex questioned. “It’s going to break their hearts.” </p>
<p>“Hopefully, it doesn’t need to come to that,” Dr Henderson spoke in a calming tone, trying to get Alex and to an extent James to calm down. “We’re going to get her into surgery, and I’ll remove it. There’s a high chance the pressure from this is what is causing her confusion and her memory loss,” Dr Henderson said. “What caused her to not recognise you as her wife at first.” </p>
<p>“And what if it doesn’t?” James questioned, feeling a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What if this surgery is too late? She’s been lying in a coma for the last four weeks,” James pointed out, feeling rage build up in him. “It’s obviously grew bigger and what if the damage is irreparable?” James questioned. “What does that mean for Kelly?” </p>
<p>Dr Henderson pursed her lips. She glanced to Dr Munroe before looking back to Alex and James. “We don’t need to go there right now,” Dr Henderson said. “Kelly is awake and talking. She has a lot of her memory still intact and -”</p>
<p>Alex scoffed. “She’s forgotten 3 of her children and that her mother is dead,” Alex’s voice was raised. “I don’t care if she can remember who her second grade teacher was, or the name of her first girlfriend, or where she went on vacation in 1997,” Alex yelled. “I care about her knowing her kids. They’re so young and they’ll be…Kelly will be…” Alex shook her head. </p>
<p>“Hey, Alex,” James rubbed his sister-in-law’s back. “Let’s try to…uh…” James cleared his throat because he wasn’t really doing his best at staying calm either. “You are saying there is a huge chance this hema…that this clot is what is causing the memory loss?” </p>
<p>“We can’t be sure, but it’s likely,” Dr Munroe answered. “Dr Henderson is the best there is. Kelly will be in great hands.” </p>
<p>“And nothing can go wrong?” James questioned. </p>
<p>“As with every surgery there is a risk but the likelihood of anything being permanent is extremely low,” Dr Henderson assured them. “This could cause changes to her speech, her memory, her vision, her motor skills, it could cause paralysis…” Dr Henderson trailed off, James and Alex widening their eyes. “But these are extremely rare occurrences, and it is in Kelly’s best interest we remove this. We don’t want it growing any larger and making things even worse.” </p>
<p>“So, we need to do this but there’s a chance I’m putting my wife in for a surgery that is going to cause her even more damage?” Alex questioned. She felt a sting in her heart. She hated this and she wanted it to stop. They’d been through enough.</p>
<p>“It’s hard, I know,” Dr Henderson said. “But don’t focus too much on the what could be. It’s in extremely rare cases and you’re wife is young and fit. She’s in good health.” </p>
<p>“Well, if you know what we’ve dealt with through the years you might not be saying that,” Alex murmured before she gave James a questioning look, James giving her a little nod as he exhaled nervously. “But yeah, we need to do the surgery.” Alex murmured, feeling her stomach lurch at the thought. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Eliza and Alex were in the kitchen, the kids all in bed. Caleb was rather upset he couldn’t get in to see Kelly and even Maya looked disappointed, although she still never said anything. They’d told the kids that Kelly needed to get surgery so had to rest beforehand and she promised them they’d get to see her after the surgery, Alex hoping by this time Kelly would have her memory back and be able to talk with them. Alex took a drink of the whisky her mother had poured for her before she looked to her, her lips pursed. “What if we’ve done the wrong thing?” Alex asked. “What if this surgery makes her worse?” </p>
<p>“The clot needs to be removed,” Eliza pointed out. “You can’t just leave it there to get worse.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Alex took another drink of the whisky as she looked unsure. “Then what if it doesn’t make a difference? What if she still doesn’t know the kids? Dr Henderson said even once the hematoma is removed she could still have memory loss.” </p>
<p>“Then J’onn will help out with that when he gets back from Mars,” Eliza assured her. “She is not going to forget those kids, Alex,” Eliza said, leaning over the breakfast bar and putting her hand over Alex’s in an act of comfort. “But you know she needs this.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex sighed lightly. “I just…I feel so…” Alex twisted her lip, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. “The last four weeks have just been so hard and I…I thought with her waking up we’d be closer to things getting back to normal but this…we might be set back even more.” </p>
<p>“I know. I can’t imagine how hard this is for you right now,” Eliza told her. “But just,” Eliza paused for a moment. “If the worst case comes then remember where you work, and what they can do,” Eliza said. “Kelly not regaining her memory from this surgery doesn’t mean she isn’t going to get it back. J’onn will help her when he can.” </p>
<p>Alex looked unsure as she twisted her lip. “Okay, well, memory aside. What if she ends up paralysed? We can’t make her walk again.” Alex hated even the thought of this. For Kelly more than anything, but for the kids too. She knew they’d find a way to make it their new normal, but it was still something she didn’t wish for her wife. </p>
<p>“Brainy is pretty smart.” Eliza murmured. </p>
<p>“He couldn’t get her out of the coma.” Alex muttered. </p>
<p>“Well maybe this clot was interfering with what he was trying to do,” Eliza suggested. “Brainy couldn’t fully get to Kelly because a part of her was shut off. She didn’t want to come back not knowing the kids.” </p>
<p>“That’s one way to look at it,” Alex took another drink of the whisky. “I’m just done, Mum. I just want to be on a nice vacation with my wife and kids and have all this be over. I just want this to be done. For everything to go back to what it was before this stupid accident,” Alex’s voice broke as she felt tears in her eyes. “Is that really too much to ask?” </p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Eliza said, walking around the breakfast bar so she was standing next to her daughter. “And you and Kelly can get that again,” Eliza assured her. “You just need to face this first.” </p>
<p>“A pretty big thing to face though,” Alex muttered. “A surgery that…” Alex stopped talking as she heard footsteps. She and Eliza both looked around to the door and saw Skyler walking into the kitchen. “Hey, skittle, you okay?” Alex questioned, wiping her hand over her eyes to remove the tears, hoping Skyler wouldn't see them.</p>
<p>“I woke up with a tickly throat so came for some water.” Skyler said, loitering by the door as she had the feeling she was interrupting a conversation she wasn’t supposed to hear. </p>
<p>“Go on then.” Alex said. She watched as Skyler walked across the kitchen and opened the cupboard, taking out a glass. </p>
<p>“You get that book finished yet?” Eliza questioned, filling the silence with something. </p>
<p>“No,” Skyler answered as she filled the glass from the dispenser on the fridge. “I’ve barely read any. It’s so big.” Skyler was reading the 6th Harry Potter book. </p>
<p>“You should just watch the film.” Eliza suggested. </p>
<p>“No,” Skyler stifled a laugh. “I want to read the book first. You should be encouraging me to read, Granny, not just watch the movie.” </p>
<p>“I suppose I should.” Eliza replied, watching as Skyler took a drink of the water, her eyes on her mother. </p>
<p>“Go on, sweetie, it’s late. Back up to bed.” Alex instructed. </p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight.” Skyler said, going to make her way out of the kitchen, the glass of water going up with her. </p>
<p>“Night.” Eliza and Alex spoke at the same time, watching as Skyler left, before they continued with their conversation.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Alex was tossing and turning in the bed, unable to sleep. She was furious with the hospital’s dealing of Kelly’s brain injury and was worried about her upcoming surgery. She was worried that something would go wrong and that she’d lose her wife. She was worried that even if the clot removal were successful that Kelly still wouldn’t have her memory. She was worried that Kelly wouldn’t be her Kelly anymore, that the effects of everything would somehow change her. She was worried that Kelly would be left with life altering changes, like not being able to walk or talk or understand simple instructions. She knew she was overly worrying, and chances were that everything would be okay, after all, Dr Henderson had told her it was a relatively straight forward procedure, but she was worried all the same. Any surgery always had a risk to it but most especially brain surgery. She rubbed her face with her hands as she sighed, looking over to the door as she heard a soft knock on it. “Yeah?” Alex sat up in her bed, putting on the bedside lamp, bringing some light into the room. The door opened slowly, and Skyler walked in, holding her Paw Patrol Chase teddy in her hands. “Hey sweetie, you okay?” Alex felt a little confused to see Skyler had a soft toy in her hands. At 11, she didn’t really play or sleep with them anymore, although they still sat on a shelf in her room, with her once beloved koala still sitting on her bed throughout the day. </p>
<p>Skyler gave a little shrug. “Mama bought me this when she took me to the swings and for ice-cream once.” Skyler said as she climbed into the bed next to her mother, cuddling against her, Alex immediately wrapping her arms around her daughter and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. </p>
<p>“She did,” Alex was surprised Skyler could remember. She was only 3 when she and Kelly started dating. Kelly bought Chase for Skyler when they were spending some time together, back when Alex and Kelly were technically broken up due to the whole Ricki returning and Alex sleeping with Maggie fiasco. “You can remember that?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Skyler shrugged. “I know it,” Skyler said. “But maybe you or Mama have told me about it because I remember Mama telling me Chase was one of my favourite stuffed animals when I was little.” </p>
<p>“He was,” Alex agreed. “You were Paw Patrol mad.” </p>
<p>“Maya didn’t like it and Caleb didn’t really watch it either.” Skyler sounded a little disappointed by this. She’d loved Paw Patrol when she was younger so didn’t understand why her siblings didn’t. </p>
<p>“Well, we still have Aiden,” Alex reminded her. “He might like Paw Patrol when he gets a little older,” Alex said. “You want to start watching it again?” Alex chuckled a little. </p>
<p>“I’d watch with Aiden,” Skyler answered. “But I am much too old to be watching it for myself.” </p>
<p>“Right, for Aiden.” Alex raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“I think he’d like Marshall the best,” Skyler pointed out. “Because he has a fire truck and Aiden loves fire trucks.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, he does, huh?” Alex mumbled as she lightly rubbed Skyler’s arm as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skyler whispered, before she glanced over to what was Kelly’s side of the bed. “Mum,” Skyler spoke shyly. “Mama is going to be okay, isn’t she?” Skyler wondered. She glanced upwards, looking into her mother’s eyes. She could tell she was worried. “I heard you and Granny talking about her surgery and you are frightened for her.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you know I am a worrier,” Alex said. “Chances are Mama is going to be fine. The doctors are really clever and good at their job.” The last thing Alex wanted was for Skyler to start worrying about Kelly’s surgery. </p>
<p>“But something might go wrong?” Skyler questioned.</p>
<p>Alex twisted her lip, unsure how to answer. She wanted to protect her children from this, but Skyler was far from stupid and knew more about what was going on than Maya and Caleb did. She could get away with not telling them things, but not so much with Skyler. “There’s a risk with every surgery,” Alex answered. “But Mama is strong, huh?” </p>
<p>“But if the doctor does something wrong then Mama being strong won’t make much difference,” Skyler sighed. “She won’t have much say in what happens to her,” Skyler said. Alex pursed her lips, trying to think of the best way to answer. She felt a little relieved when Skyler spoke again. “What is it she has to get done?” Skyler wondered, because Alex hadn’t said any more to them other than she needed surgery. </p>
<p>“Uhm” Alex cleared her throat. “Do you remember when Mama had to get surgery before?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skyler nodded. “She had something in her breast that shouldn’t have been there.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s kind of like that again,” Alex said. Squeezing Skyler a little tighter, maybe more so to bring her more comfort other than for Skyler. “She has something in her brain that shouldn’t be there.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Skyler widened her eyes a little. “What’s its name?” Skyler questioned, looking up to Alex, her brown eyes going all wide. </p>
<p>Alex took a moment to consider how to answer. Skyler was only 11 and although it felt like she was getting old, 11 was still pretty young. Especially to be dealing with things like this. She knew she wouldn’t want to be telling Caleb and Maya this, but felt like Skyler was smart enough and mature enough to know. “It’s called an intracerebral hematoma.” </p>
<p>Skyler looked a little confused. “And it’s a bad thing that’s in her brain?” </p>
<p>“That’s right.” Alex said.  </p>
<p>“Well, what’s the bad that could happen?” Skyler wondered. “When they took out her breast tumour she was fine,” Skyler said. “So, they should take this one out and she’ll be fine too.” </p>
<p>“That is the hope,” Alex told her. “And what’s likely to happen,” Alex added quickly. “They’ll take it out and Mama will go back to being her lovely, wonderful self.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skyler smiled. “I really, really miss Mama. We all do.” </p>
<p>“I know you do,” Alex hated how this was making the kids feel. “And hey, how about soon when Mama is better, we go on a little vacation? Maybe not somewhere too far away, but someone out of National City at least?” Alex suggested. “That would be fun, huh?” </p>
<p>“Could we camp?” Skyler questioned. They’d been camping a few times and had had a great time. “We’ve not been with Caleb or Aiden yet.” </p>
<p>“No, I’m not sure how I’d feel about going camping with a one-year-old, but I suppose people do it.” Alex pointed out, Skyler giving a little nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah or we could go to some lakeside cabins. It kind of has stuff we could do if we did go camping but it could be comfier in a cabin. Especially for Mama.” Skyler said.</p>
<p>“That’s a good plan.” Alex said, Skyler giving her a little smile. </p>
<p>“And we could make it a surprise for Mama,” Skyler added, sounding a little excited at the thought of planning a surprise vacation with Alex. “We would still get a vacation, but Mama could still rest if she needed it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex agreed with her daughter. </p>
<p>“But we’d need to get cabins that would let us take the dogs,” Skyler pointed out. “Senna and Ivy would need to come with us.” </p>
<p>“Well, we will have a look and see what can find, huh?” Alex said, running her hand through her daughter’s hair as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Now?” Skyler wondered as she partly broke away from being cuddled close to Alex. “Where is the laptop?” </p>
<p>“No, not now,” Alex told her, Skyler looking a little disappointed. “We’re going to sleep now, but soon we will look. It’ll be our little project, huh?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Skyler smiled. “Do you think I could just stay in here tonight?” Skyler asked. “I could keep you company and maybe you wouldn’t worry about Mama so much that way.” </p>
<p>Alex smiled softly at her daughter. “Oh I think that would be just fine.” Alex answered before she softly kissed Skyler’s forehead then turned off the bedside lamp as they both lay down to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, please, leave a comment if you read. They are very much appreciated and are great motivation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was visiting with Kelly before she was due to go in for her surgery. “You look worried.” Alex said, her thumb rubbing over Kelly’s hand as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Well, someone is about to cut into my brain.” Kelly muttered. </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Alex twisted her lip, seeing the worry in Kelly’s eyes. “But it’s for good reason, right?” Alex had to tell herself this. This had to be done. “Hopefully, this fixes your memory.” This was all Alex wanted. For Kelly to remember all of their children.</p>
<p>Kelly looked downwards. “I can’t believe I can’t remember my own children,” Kelly looked devastated, her eyes starting to blur with tears. “They must feel so confused.” </p>
<p>“Well to be honest, they don’t know yet,” Alex said. “I’m trying to protect them from this,” Alex bit her lip. “Hopefully, the surgery is going to fix this, and they never need to know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly, not looking so sure. “So, what…I mean, I don’t even know their…” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “I think James said Maya, Caleb, and I forget,” Kelly felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. “My phone. They’ll be in my phone, right?” Alex nodded lightly as she rubbed her hand again before she reached into the cabinet and lifted out Kelly’s phone, handing it to her. </p>
<p>“This is my phone?” Kelly questioned, Alex giving her a little nod in response. “This isn’t the phone I remember. I had a white iPhone with a rose gold case.” Kelly said, looking to the black iPhone in a dark purple case. </p>
<p>“You got that phone a couple years ago now.” Alex told her. </p>
<p>“Right,” Kelly exhaled lightly, staring at the phone as it was asking for her passcode after restarting. Kelly had no idea what this could be. The phone she remembered had only 4 numbers for her code, but this was asking for 6. “Do you know my passcode?” Kelly said, her eyes looking questioningly to her wife. </p>
<p>“It’s 082417.” Alex said, watching as Kelly put the numbers in. </p>
<p>“August 24, 2017?” Kelly said. “Is that what it stands for? Does that date mean something to us?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head. “It’s not a date. You just picked random numbers.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kelly pursed her lips as she looked back down to her phone, it having went back to the lock screen. “Is that,” Kelly felt her heart flutter. “Is that one of our children?” Kelly felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at the photo. It was of Aiden, sitting in a ball pool, holding a green ball in his hands, giving a big cheesy grin as he looked at the camera. </p>
<p>“That’s Aiden,” Alex said. “It was taken on his first birthday in February.” </p>
<p>“He’s adorable,” Kelly put her hand on her heart. “We really have a blond-haired blue-eyed baby?” </p>
<p>“We do,” Alex answered. “We adopted him from birth,” Alex explained. “We were in the process of adopting his older half-brother, Caleb, when we were told his birth mum was expecting again and the baby was going up for adoption, so we adopted him too so the brothers could stay together,” Alex said as she went into Kelly’s phone, both of them ignoring the messages and emails coming through, most of them work related. Right now, Kelly just wanted to see her kids, hoping seeing them would bring back her memories. “Uh,” There was a picture of Skyler, Maya, and Caleb on her home screen, but it was blocked by the apps, so you couldn’t see it clearly, so Alex went into Kelly’s photos instead. “So, that’s Caleb,” Alex said, Caleb grinning up at the camera, holding a model rocket he’d built, two of his teeth missing from the grin, his baby teeth having fell out, but his other teeth not grown in yet. “He is 7. We adopted him when he was almost 6. He’s a fantastic little boy. He is so sweet and caring and he’s so polite and well behaved. He loves all things space and doing karate.” Alex told Kelly a little about him. </p>
<p>“So that explains this rocket then.” Kelly said, glancing to the red rocket that had been left on her bedside cabinet. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Caleb spends a lot of his free time building some sort of rocket or space themed building.” Alex told her, a smile on her face as she thought about her son.</p>
<p>Kelly smiled softly. “He’s a handsome little guy. Both the boys are.” </p>
<p>“They are rather handsome,” Alex agreed, Kelly’s eyes still on the picture of Caleb, but she wasn’t getting any memories back at this moment. “Aiden’s full name is Aiden Marcus after your father,” Alex said, Kelly grinning widely at this news. Kelly had always wanted to honour her father if she were to have a son. “And we gave Caleb the middle name John after J’onn. Caleb loves his Papa J’onn so much.” </p>
<p>“I bet J’onn was touched,” Kelly murmured. “And Caleb? What that already his name? Just, you’ve always loved that name.” </p>
<p>“It was his name,” Alex answered. “Just made it more certain that he was for us, huh?” Alex said, Kelly nodding lightly.  “So,” Alex swiped through the photos, finding one of just Maya. “This is Maya Victoria.” Alex told her, Kelly looking down to her picture, Kelly not quite believing this would be the child she thought Alex was still pregnant with.</p>
<p>“Victoria? We named her after my mum?” Kelly felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. “Did my mum meet her?” Kelly questioned, in a hopeful tone. Alex shook her head lightly, Kelly looking disappointed. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’ve forgotten my mum died,” Kelly murmured. “And I know it’s not possible but Maya’s eyes they’re…I see…” Kelly bit her lip as she stared at the picture of her daughter. “Well, she is absolutely gorgeous.” Kelly sniffed back some tears as she looked at her daughter. Typical of Maya she was in her Rapunzel dress up outfit and was holding her Pascal chameleon. </p>
<p>“She’s super sweet,” Alex said. “She loves all things pink and sparkly. Princesses, mermaids, fairies,” Alex got a little smile on her face as she spoke. “She does ballet. She’s very much a girly girl but I wouldn’t have her any other way.” </p>
<p>“Is Rapunzel her favourite princess?” Kelly wondered. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Alex nodded. “It’s been nothing but Rapunzel since she was about 2 years old.” </p>
<p>Kelly smiled softly. “So, she is 5 then, right?” Kelly questioned, doing quick math in her head. </p>
<p>“She is,” Alex nodded. “She was 5 on March 26.” </p>
<p>“March 26?” Kelly questioned. “But today is April 17,” Kelly widened her eyes. “You said I was in the coma for 4 weeks so that means I…I missed her birthday?” Kelly questioned, feeling bad for Maya. “She didn’t have her Mama at her birthday?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. She didn’t want to make Kelly feel even worse by telling her Maya hadn’t spoken since she’d been in the accident. “She didn’t really feel like celebrating her birthday anyways. We had a little special dinner but said we’d celebrate properly once you came home.” </p>
<p>“We can give her a nice day,” Kelly said, Alex seeing she felt bad Maya hadn’t wanted to celebrate her birthday as at 5 years old, she should have been really excited for it. “Hopefully after today I will remember her which will make it easier for me.” </p>
<p>“Yeah but if the surgery doesn’t make a difference then J’onn will help you,” Alex said. “We’re not letting you forget forever.” Alex told her, Kelly swiping through her photos, looking for more pictures. </p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Kelly put her hand on her heart again. “Is that Skyler?” Kelly couldn’t believe how much older she looked. </p>
<p>“Getting grown up looking, huh?” Alex said. </p>
<p>“I was still thinking she was still 6,” Kelly shook her head lightly. “But she’s…wow, she’s 11,” Kelly widened her eyes. “My gosh, Alex, she looks so grown up and she’s so beautiful. She’s so like you,” Kelly paused, feeling her heart pang. She hated that she’d lost 5 years of her life. That she’d lost 5 years of her daughter’s life and that she couldn’t remember the younger three. “Does she still love soccer and swimming?” Kelly wondered. "Twizzlers?</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Alex nodded. “And right now, she is really into Harry Potter. She’s on the 6th book,” Alex said. “She’s loving the movies too but will only watch one if she’s read the book first.” </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Kelly replied as she swiped through her photos, smiling as she looked at more of the kids, wishing a memory would come back. “Uh…who’s dogs are they?”</p>
<p>“Ours.” Alex answered, looking at the photo Kelly was showing her of Senna and Ivy as they were in the woods at the back of their house. </p>
<p>“What happened to Arlo?” Kelly questioned. Last she could remember they had a dalmatian called Arlo. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “He died two years ago,” Alex informed her. “We got them over a year ago now,” Alex explained. Kelly hating that she was needing to be told all this again. “The golden retriever is Senna, and the spaniel is Ivy,” Alex said, Kelly’s eyes on the dogs, the tan and white cavalier king Charles spaniel sitting on a tree stump as Senna was standing next to her. </p>
<p>“4 kids and 2 dogs,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “Big, busy family, huh?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Alex nodded. </p>
<p>Kelly swiped to the next photo, the dogs playing in a stream. “Where are these woods we’ve got them in?” </p>
<p>“The back of our house,” Alex answered. “A part of the woods came with the property.” </p>
<p>“We have a new house?” Kelly sounded surprised. “I mean, I guess with 4 kids we probably did need somewhere a little bigger.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot you’d not…” Alex cleared her throat. “When we decided to adopt we moved to a new house. We live in Rosewood,” Alex explained, reaching her hand up and wiping tears from Kelly’s cheeks. “Hey, sweetie, c’mon. I hate these tears.” Alex said, resting her hand on Kelly’s cheek. </p>
<p>“There is just so much I’ve forgotten.” Kelly mumbled as more tears fell. </p>
<p>“Well, this is why you are getting the surgery,” Alex reminded her. “And if it doesn’t work we’ve got J’onn to help get your memories back.” Alex felt worried that this surgery wasn’t going to make a difference or that it would end up making it worse, but she was trying not to let Kelly see this. She had to remain hopeful that the surgery would be a success. </p>
<p>“Right, J’onn, yeah.” Kelly took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Hey, sweetie,” Alex leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. “Everything is going to be okay.” Alex murmured, before placing another kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Kelly was in for her surgery. It was going to take at least 5 hours, so Alex had left the hospital, going to come back nearer the time her surgery should be finishing. She’d met Eliza, Kara, James, and the kids at a restaurant nearby to the hospital, the family going to have some lunch together as they waited. “Hey kids,” Alex said as she joined her family at the table, sitting next to the highchair where Aiden was, Aiden reaching his hands out to be picked her by her. </p>
<p>“Mmuu…mu mum mum.” Aiden said, wanting to be lifted out of the highchair.  </p>
<p>“Stay there button. You’re getting lunch soon,” Alex spoke softly, looking round to the older kids as Aiden went back to playing with his little red fire truck. “You have a nice morning with Granny?” Alex questioned. Maya nodded, a big grin on her face, Alex smiling at her. “What did you do?” </p>
<p>“We went to the playground,” Skyler answered. “Jazzy and Eli were there with their mums too, so we had lots of fun.” Skyler said, before reaching for her water to take a drink. </p>
<p>“Ah yeah, you would have had fun playing with Elijah, huh?” Alex said, looking to Caleb. Caleb stared at her from across the table, not blinking. He exhaled lightly before looking back down to the menu he was colouring. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Alex asked, turning to her mother who was sitting next to her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Eliza shrugged. “He’s been fine all morning.” </p>
<p>“You alright, bud?” Alex asked, Caleb not looking up from his colouring. </p>
<p>Skyler looked at Caleb before looking over to her mum. “He is mad at you because he has not been allowed to see Mama yet.” Skyler informed her. </p>
<p>“Caleb, buddy, I promise that you can see Mama as soon as she is out of her surgery,” Alex felt awful at not allowing the kids in to see Kelly, but she knew it would be even harder for them if they found out she didn’t recognise them. “She has been very tired and a little confused since she woke up,” Alex told him. Caleb looked over to Alex again, once again, not blinking. He reached forward for his water and took a drink before going back to colouring his menu. “So that’s two of my kids not taking.” Alex sighed.</p>
<p>“He’s still been talking to us.” Skyler pointed out, this only making Alex feel worse, even though she knew she was trying to make her feel better by pointing out that Caleb hadn’t stopped talking completely, unlike Maya. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m very sorry, Caleb,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat, everyone seeing she looked rather upset. Maya jumped down from the chair as she was sitting in between Kara and James and walked round to Alex, getting herself up on her knee. Alex wrapped her arms around her as Maya cuddled against her, giving her mother a hug. Alex smiled softly as she placed a kiss on the top of Maya’s head. “Thank you sweet petal,” Alex whispered as she kept a hold of Maya. “I’m guessing you want mac and cheese for lunch?” Alex felt Maya’s head nodding against her. </p>
<p>“So, Kelly okay?” Kara questioned, looking over to her sister. </p>
<p>“She’s nervous but uh…” Alex twisted her lip. “This is needed.” </p>
<p>“Everything will be okay,” James said, giving Alex a reassuring smile. “And Skittle had been telling us you are going to book a vacation once Kel is out of hospital,” James said, Alex giving a little nod. “I think that will be great for her.” </p>
<p>“Is this just the Danvers-Olsen’s?” Kara questioned, sounding hopeful for a little vacation. “Or can the siblings come too?” Kara raised her eyebrows as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex gave a little shrug. “I was kind of thinking it would be nice to just be me, Kelly, and the kids.” Alex admitted, Kara looking disappointed with Alex’s response. </p>
<p>“And the dogs,” Skyler added. “You said we could take the dogs too.” </p>
<p>“So just somewhere pretty close by?” Eliza questioned.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah,” Alex nodded, still enjoying the cuddles from Maya. “I think we could all do with a nice break. Take it easy. Just relax by a lake somewhere. Take little hikes. Go kayaking,” Alex listed. “Skye and I are going to check for availability huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skyler sounded excited. “Mama is going to be so happy and excited about going away,” Skyler smiled. “We are going to have a great time.” </p>
<p>“We sure are,” Alex smiled at Skyler’s excitement. “What do you think about a vacation, Caleb?” Alex questioned, looking to her son, hoping to get him to talk. It was hard enough having Maya not talking right now, she didn’t need Caleb to start as well, although it did seem that Caleb was just annoyed at her for not getting to see his Mama and Alex was sure that that was something he would quickly snap out of. Caleb looked up as he heard Alex talking to him. “It would be fun, huh?” Alex questioned. Caleb gave the littlest of nods, before going back to colouring. </p>
<p>“A nod is better than nothing,” James murmured, looking over the restaurant, wondering where the server was as he was feeling pretty hungry so wanted to order. Alex twisted her lip, giving a little shrug. “Man, I’m hungry. I think I might need to order two burgers,” James said, Caleb giving a little giggle. </p>
<p>“It is a lot,” Caleb said. “I’m just getting one.” </p>
<p>“Ah you’re going for a burger too?” James questioned. “The same as Uncle James?” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m getting the kids one,” Caleb answered. “But with no pickle.” Caleb scrunched his face up, not a fan of pickles. </p>
<p>“Mama usually eats the pickles from our burgers.” Skyler pointed out. </p>
<p>“Well Uncle James will eat them today,” James said, Skyler giving a little smile. “You getting a burger too?” </p>
<p>“No,” Skyler shook her head. “I think I’ll get a ham pizza.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Auntie Kara is going to get a pizza too,” Kara said. “And maybe a side of fries and some garlic bread. Some mozzarella sticks. Maybe some onion rings.” Kara licked her lips as she was reading the menu. </p>
<p>“Kara,” Skyler giggled. “That’s too much food.” </p>
<p>“Auntie Kara can never have too much food,” Eliza said. “Looks like we won’t need to order anything for Aiden though. There’s going to be plenty for him to pick at.” Eliza glanced at Aiden who was taking a drink of his water from his sippy cup. </p>
<p>Alex exhaled lightly as she put her hand on her chest. “I don’t actually know if I can eat,” Alex felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. “The thought is making me feel sick. I…I should be waiting near to Kelly.” </p>
<p>“Kelly is in good hands,” Eliza assured her. “You are allowed to go and eat, Alex. You should try something.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex took a deep breath as she looked at the menu. She knew her mother was right and that she needed to eat something. The hospital wasn’t far away, and she’d be right back there after having something, hopefully to hear some good news. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Alex was back at the hospital. Kara and James had gone with her, to keep her company and give her reassurance when needed. Eliza had taken the kids back to the house, going to bring them down to the hospital when Kelly was out of surgery and awake, saying she’d keep them occupied by taking the dogs for a walk through their woods. Alex was sitting on the chair in the waiting room, Kara next to her. James sitting opposite them, pulling little bits off the top of the Styrofoam cup from the coffee he’d just finished and throwing it across the room, trying to get it in the trash can. Alex drank the last of her coffee before talking. “What if she doesn’t wake up again? What if this puts her in another coma?” </p>
<p>“No,” Kara shook her head. “That’s not going to happen.” </p>
<p>“How can you be so sure?” Alex questioned. “This is brain surgery, Kara,” Alex stood up and threw her coffee cup into the trash can. “I know she needed this clot removed but I…” Alex shook her head, looking downwards as she rolled her rings around her fingers. “There’s still risks, and I just need…I need her to be okay. To know the kids and remember everything from our life together.” Alex’s voice trembled as she felt herself welling up with tears. </p>
<p>“Hey, Alex,” James stood up, putting the cup down on the seat next to him. “It’s okay. Kelly is strong. She’s going to be okay,” James assured her as he pulled her into a hug. “She is going to get this surgery, she’ll wake up and she’ll know all about your life,” James couldn’t be sure of the last part, but he had to remain hopeful her memory would return. “And if…” James paused for a moment as he glanced down to Kara.</p>
<p>“J’onn will come back from Mars and restore her memories.” Kara said, standing up and walking over to her sister and James.</p>
<p>“What if he can’t?” Alex questioned, pulling back from the hug with James. “What if something happens to him out there?” </p>
<p>“J’onn is smart. He’s very skilled,” James reminded her. “He’s coming back as soon as he can.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Alex twisted her lip. “It’s just…she needs to know them.” </p>
<p>“She will,” Kara assured her. “One way or the other, Kelly will get her memories. She will know her kids.” </p>
<p>“Gosh, I...” Alex walked away from James and Kara, rubbing her hand over her forehead. “I wonder how Aiden is going to be with her,” Alex bit her lip as she turned back to face them. “You know what he is like if he isn’t with me right now,” Alex said, looking worried that Aiden wouldn’t want to be near Kelly. “He was starting to be a Mummy’s boy before this accident happened, but now it’s been a month with them not really…” Alex trailed off, shaking her head. “He’s seen her of course, but it’s not like they’ve been interacting,” Alex said. “I…she’s going to be crushed if he doesn’t want to be around her.” </p>
<p>“C’mon, Alex. He is going to know his mama.” Kara assured her. </p>
<p>“He knows his granny and aunts and uncles too, but it doesn’t stop him screaming if he is left with you,” Alex pointed out. “I don’t want her to feel unwanted by him.” Alex felt her heart aching. Aiden was a sweet little boy, but he was rather overly attached to her at the moment. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure it won’t take long to built up a relationship again,” James said. “Kelly was great with him before the accident and can be again.” James added, knowing even if Aiden didn’t want to be with her at first, that he’d quickly form an attachment to her again. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex cleared her throat. “You’re right.” </p>
<p>James smiled softly at Alex, he could understand her concern and new she’d want to do anything she could to help Kelly when it came to remembering the kids and bonding with them again. He opened his mouth to talk again but paused when the door opened and Dr Henderson walked into the room, all of them taking a step closer to her. “Is she okay?” James felt his heart beating faster. </p>
<p>“The surgery was a success,” Dr Henderson gave them a soft smile. “The hematoma was removed successfully, and she is being taken to recovery.” </p>
<p>Alex, Kara, and James all gave a sigh of relief. “Can we see her?” Alex questioned.</p>
<p>“Soon.” Dr Henderson answered. </p>
<p>“Is she awake?” Kara wondered.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Dr Henderson said, her gaze going onto Kara. </p>
<p>Kara immediately widened her eyes, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. “She is going to wake up through, right?” </p>
<p>“She has just had surgery,” Dr Henderson replied. “It takes time for the anaesthesia to ware off.” </p>
<p>“So, there is no concern?” James questioned.</p>
<p>Dr Henderson pursed her lips. “If in a couple of hours, she wasn’t showing signs of waking up then we would be concerned,” Dr Henderson said, Alex feeling a dread in her stomach as her heart skipped a beat. “But we see no reason why she won’t wake up,” Dr Henderson continued. “I understand your concern given she’s just in a 4-week long coma, but please don’t worry.” Dr Henderson said, the three of them looking at each other, knowing that was going to be easier said than done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are very much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added another little plot in hopes to get more feedback as it is very much appreciated, and they are great motivation! (Dansen will very much still be the focus, but this is just something else I’ve come up with.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and Kara were sitting with Kelly. She was in recovery, but still to wake up. James had hung around for a couple of hours but had then left, saying he needed to get some air. He was worried his sister wasn’t about to wake up and needed some time away from the room. Alex was lightly rubbing Kelly’s hand, willing her to wake up. “It’s been too long,” Alex said, looking to Kara who was sitting at the other side of the bed. “She would have woken up by now.” </p>
<p>“It’s only just gone passed a couple of hours,” Kara was trying to stay calm for Alex’s sake. “Let’s not worry yet, huh?” </p>
<p>Alex scoffed. “Sure, she was awake for only a day after being in a coma for 4 weeks and has just had surgery on her brain, but yeah, let’s not worry.” Alex shook her head at her sister. </p>
<p>“Exactly. She’s just had brain surgery,” Kara repeated. “Give her some time.” </p>
<p>“I’ve already given her 4 weeks,” Alex murmured. “I just want this to be over,” Alex said. “Kelly should be at home with me and the kids and the dogs and we should be having our Saturday movie nights and playing soccer and watching karate and ballet and playing family board games and building Legos and going for walks through our woods,” Alex listed. “That’s what we should be doing. Not this,” Alex welled up. “It’s too much, Kara.” </p>
<p>Kara exhaled lightly, seeing the heartache in her sister’s eyes. “You’re almost there.” </p>
<p>“Are we though?” Alex wondered, not sounding so sure. “She still has to wake up and we don’t know if she is going to have her memory back,” Alex said, feeling a horrible feeling in her stomach at the thought of her memories not returning. “Or what if she’s gone blind because of this or is paralysed or…” Alex trailed off. “We don’t know that we’re almost there.” </p>
<p>“Well, I believe you are,” Kara said. “Kelly’s going to be okay.” Kara looked down to her sister-in-law. “She’s strong. She’s a fighter.” </p>
<p>Alex took a deep breath, hoping her sister was right. “I hope you are right,” Alex knew it was best to stay optimistic and not put too many worries into her head, although that was easier said than done. “Just, she’s been through enough. I want this to be over for her.” </p>
<p>“And soon it will be,” Kara smiled hopefully. “And I know she’s the one who’s been in the coma and had surgery on her brain, but,” Kara paused for a moment. “You’ve had it hard too, Alex. Trying to deal with the kids, and keep a check on the DEO, and visit with Kelly,” Kara listed. “I think it’s been harder on you, really.” Kara admitted. </p>
<p>“Well, I know I wouldn’t have been able to get through this if it wasn’t for you and Mum helping out,” Alex smiled at her. “James, Nia, Brainy, and J’onn have been great too, but you and Mum especially,” Alex said. “So, I am thankful for that.” </p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Kara said. “It’s what sisters are for.” </p>
<p>“Well, I am thankful. I know I’ve not exactly been calm lately but I think I’d have been much worse if it wasn’t for you.” Alex smiled thankfully. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s no problem. I’m always here for you.” Kara assured her. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and me for you,” Alex said, looking back to Kelly as she rubbed her hand. “So, how about we talk about you for a while?” Alex questioned. “How are things with you? It’s been all about me lately.” Alex glanced back to Kara as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine,” Kara answered. “Just same old. Reporting or Supergirl.” Kara said. </p>
<p>“Nothing else to report?” Alex wondered. </p>
<p>“Nope,” Kara shook her head, knowing Alex was asking about her love life. “That’s been non existent for a long time,” Kara raised her eyebrows. “But you know, I don’t feel like anything is missing from my life. I’m very, very, content with everything. I’ve got a great job and a great family.” </p>
<p>Alex smiled softly at her sister. “You’re not missing anything?” Alex got a cheeky glint in her eye as she spoke. Kara gave a little giggle as she went a little red faced. “Well, I’m not embarrassed to say I miss sex,” Alex admitted. “Sex with Kelly is mind-blowing,” Alex added, her eyes widening as she stared at her wife, laying there looking so peaceful. “And I know I shouldn’t be thinking about sex right now because of where she is, but you know.” Alex raised her eyebrows, her eyes still on her wife. </p>
<p>“You are allowed to miss having sex with your wife.” Kara said. </p>
<p>“Well hopefully soon I’m not missing it,” Alex murmured, lightly rubbing her thumb over Kelly’s hand. “I can’t wait for us to just be like we were,” Alex said. “At home with the kids and then on our vacation. God I hope we get a vacation.” </p>
<p>“You will,” Kara sounded sure of that. She couldn’t be sure it was going to be this summer, not yet knowing how Kelly would be after she woke up, but she knew they’d get away eventually. “You’ll get away and have a lovely, relaxing break.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sure how relaxing it’ll be with the 4 kids and the dogs with us, but it’ll be our family having a great time together,” Alex said, a smile on her face at the thought. “That’s all I want right now.” </p>
<p>“You’ll get it.” Kara said, smiling across at her sister, knowing this vacation would be very much deserved.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Brainy was in his lab, still trying to regain contact with J’onn and M’gann when Valdes walked into the office. “Deputy Dox,” Valdes said, Brainy looking over to him. “Mark and Janelle picked up on a distress signal out a Cedar Point. A team is preparing to go check it out,” Valdes told him. “Supergirl has been informed and will meet us there.” </p>
<p>“Do you require my assistance?” Brainy asked. He knew it was important to regain contact with J’onn and M’gann not only for the safety of them but because Alex needed J’onn to be okay. Alex needed J’onn to come back and help Kelly and also, just because he knew how much J’onn meant to Alex and also to Kara. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s your choice,” Valdes informed him. “You’re the boss right now.” </p>
<p>Brainy cleared his throat. Thinking what Alex would do. “Yes, I should be there.” Brainy stood up from the chair and walked over to Valdes, knowing he should be here to see what this was. He joined Valdes, Vasquez, Miller, and Jenkins in the SUV, Valdes driving the 10 miles out to Cedar Point. Supergirl was already there, assessing the area, when they all got out of the SUV. “Supergirl. What are you thinking?” </p>
<p>“Well, they’ve not shown any signs of threat,” Supergirl answered. “I tried to look through the ship to see what was inside, but I can’t see through it.” Supergirl said. </p>
<p>“You think they are trying to hide who they are?” Vasquez answered, armed with her gun, looking very ready for anything she was about to face. </p>
<p>“No,” Supergirl answered. “I don’t get that feeling. I genuinely think they just need some help.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Brainy cleared his throat, glancing at the ship properly for the first time. “Wait a minute. I know this ship,” Brainy said, walking closer to it. “It’s a ship from Colu. It’s from my home.” Brainy walked quickly over to the ship. He ran his hand over the door, before looking to the scanner panel. He put his hand onto it, a beeping sound happening before the door opened, Valdes and Jenkins exchanging a glance, a little surprised it was so easy for Brainy to gain access to the ship.  </p>
<p>“How do you want to approach this, sir?” Miller asked, reaching for gun from her holster. </p>
<p>“You, Valdez, and Jenkins go to the left. Check all the rooms you come to,” Brainy told them. “Supergirl, Vasquez, and I will go straight ahead, towards the control room.” Brainy instructed. </p>
<p>“As you wish.” Miller replied, the agents doing as requested and going onto the ship, going left to check out who was there. </p>
<p>Brainy, Vasquez, and Supergirl walked straight down, going through one empty room. They took a door to the right, walking in to see a small alien cowering in the corner of the room. “Hello,” Brainy spoke softly. “We got your distress call. We are here to help.” </p>
<p>The small alien looked up slowly, their glance going between Brainy to Supergirl to Vasquez. Brainy immediately concluding they were indeed from Colu. The small child the same green of his home planet, with the same long blonde hair. “Is someone else here with you?” Supergirl questioned, taking a step or two closer to them. She could see this alien was a young child and knew they were probably terrified right now. </p>
<p>“He was driving the ship. An asteroid or something hit us, and he banged his head. I think he fell asleep.” The alien pointed to the door where the man was. </p>
<p>“He’s through there?” Vasquez answered.</p>
<p>“Yes. He was a friend of my father,” The Coluan answered. “Father was Qusel Dox, brother of Querl Dox who lives on this Earth.” </p>
<p>“You are Qusul’s child?” Brainy felt shocked. “You are…you are my family.” </p>
<p>The Coluan looked to Brainy and shook their head. “You don’t look like a Coluan,” Brainy glanced to Vasquez and Supergirl, gesturing for them to go into the control room. They gave a little nod, doing as instructed and leaving Brainy to talk with the child. Brainy immediately took off his inhibiters, letting the child see him in his true from. The child gasped and stood up, taking a step closer. “You look exactly like Father.” </p>
<p>“Yes. We were very alike,” Brainy answered. “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“I’m Aspen Dox. Daughter of Qusel Dox and Elri Dox,” Aspen answered. “Today is the first day of my 5th year of life.” </p>
<p>“Well Happy Birthday,” Brainy said, Aspen screwing her face up, looking confused. “Uh…a little celebration they have here on Earth for the day of your life. You get cake and presents.” </p>
<p>“I like cake.” Aspen answered. </p>
<p>“Well maybe we can get you some,” Brainy said. “Do you know why you came here?” </p>
<p>“All the Coluans are dying from a disease,” Aspen answered. “My Father, My Mother, My Grandfather. My Grandmother. My professor. My companions. Their Fathers. Mothers. Brothers. Sisters.” Aspen told him. </p>
<p>“Yes I…” Brainy swallowed a lump in his throat. “It’s why I couldn’t return all those years ago.” </p>
<p>Aspen didn’t look impressed. “Father said you abandoned us.” </p>
<p>“No, I stayed here to help other generations.” Brainy corrected her. He couldn’t believe he had a niece. He didn’t know of her existence but there was no denying this child was his brother’s. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Aspen answered. “Well, I’ve been sent here to you. It’s not safe on Colu anymore.” </p>
<p>Brainy opened his mouth, about to reply when Supergirl came back into the room. “It’s Mon-El,” Supergirl swallowed. “Mon-El brought them here.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Brainy answered. “Is he awake?” </p>
<p>“Nope.” Supergirl shook her head. </p>
<p>“Get him to the DEO,” Brainy said, Supergirl nodding as she went back to get Mon-El to take him to the DEO, hoping that he would wake-up. “You go and see if the others have found any more Coluans.” Brainy instructed, Vasquez leaving the room to catch up with the others. </p>
<p>“Where am I going to go?” Aspen asked. </p>
<p>“Come with me,” Brainy told her. “Come with me.” Brainy said again. He didn’t know right now what was going to happen to the girl, but he knew he needed to get her out of her Coluan form, so right now, he’d start with that. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Alex was still at the hospital. She was laying on the bed, cuddled into Kelly. “It’s just me now, babe,” Alex said. “Kara’s gone off to be Supergirl and James has gone…” Alex trailed off. She couldn’t exactly be sure where James had gone. “Well, he’ll he back later,” Alex told her. “So, if you want to wake up now when it’s just me here that would be fine,” Alex murmured, placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s cheek. “No one else is a round. It’s just the two of us,” Alex spoke in a whisper as her hand lightly rubbed Kelly’s arm. “It’s time babe. It’s time to wake up, you hear me?” Alex said. “You’ve had your rest. We need you to wake up now,” Alex felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was taking too long for Kelly to wake up. She should be awake by now. “We’re going to book a vacation,” Alex said. “So, you need to be there for that. Skye is so excited about helping me find the right place for us,” Alex said, talking to her wife, hoping this would help her to wake up. “We’re going to go to one of the lakes,” Alex kept talking. “The kids will swim, and we can go kayaking and take a little picnic for our lunch break,” Alex said. “We’ll go on family friendly hikes and watch the stars at night. It’ll be so much clearer for us to see the stars out of the city and Caleb will love that. He’ll love looking at them,” Alex smiled fondly as she thought about looking at stars with her son. “We can have water gun fights and have barbecues,” Alex couldn’t wait for this. She wanted this. She wanted so much to enjoy a vacation with her family. “Once the kids are in bed we can cuddle up on the couch and have a bottle of wine and watch some cheesy movies,” Alex said. “There’s so much we are going to do, babe, so you need to wake up for that to happen,” Alex pointed out. “Please, babe. It’s time for you to wake up now,” Alex pleaded, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as she wasn’t getting any response. “You’ve had long enough of a break, huh?” Alex sniffed back. “You’ve already had a 4-week coma so that’s enough. It’s way, way, more than enough,” Alex murmured. “It’s time to wake up and know the kids and about the last 5 years of our lives,” Alex said. She took a deep breath, knowing if she did wake up still without her memory that she’d have to tell her more about what she’d missed. The most important thing was obviously all about the kids, but she knew she’d need to tell her about the unfortunate miscarriages and tell Kelly about her tumour and that she was still getting yearly check-ups because of it. She’d need to remind Kelly of the accident she’d had at work which had left her without brilliant vision, especially in her right eye. Alex never used to wear contacts or glasses and now she did, so obviously that would confuse Kelly. There was so much Alex wanted Kelly to know, and she hoped so much Kelly would wake up knowing this. She knew if not J’onn would eventually be home to help her, but she didn’t know how long that would take. She didn’t know how long he’d gone to Mars for and didn’t know if Brainy had been able to get in contact with him yet to let him know he might be needed to help Kelly with her memory. “Ah sweetie, please, just…come back to me okay,” Alex pleaded. “I need you to be okay now,” Alex said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I had you awake so you can’t go back to this coma,” Alex scolded her. “You can’t, you hear me?” Alex questioned. “You’re not allowed. I forbid it. So, it’s time. It’s time for you to wake up, you hear me? Kelly Danvers-Olsen it’s time for you to wake up,” Alex’s voice trembled as she cuddled herself more against her wife, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I need you.” Alex spoke in a whisper, her head buried in the crook of Kelly’s neck as the door to the room opened. Alex heard it opening but didn’t look to the door. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt.” James cleared his throat. </p>
<p>Alex didn’t look up. She stayed cuddled against her wife, her head remaining buried in the crook of her neck. “It’s fine,” Alex’s voice was muffled. “I just need her to wake up now.” </p>
<p>“I know,” James spoke in a whisper, although it was unintended. “She’s just taking all the rest she can get knowing she’s coming back to four kids.” James said, trying to lighten the situation a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex stifled a laughed, and James was glad she took his comment in the way it was intended. “But we’re a great team. We can handle the kids together,” Alex said. “You hear that, babe. You are an amazing mama and together we do great with the kids,” Alex reminded her. “So, come back to us,” Alex said, before she quickly sat up from being cuddled against her. “Kelly, did you just move?” Alex questioned. “Baby, yes, wake up. I’m here. I’m here and so is James,” Alex said, getting off the bed and holding onto her hand. Kelly made a sound, like she was catching her breath, but there was a tube down her throat. “Don’t pull it,” Alex kept Kelly from pulling at the tube in her throat as she watched Kelly’s eyes flickering open. “Doctor,” Alex shouted as she glared at James. “Get the doctor.” Alex instructed, James running out of the room to get the doctor, hoping this time, Kelly would wake up with her memories intact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, Mon-El. Eugh. (No offence to anyone who liked him) But trust me when I say he’s not a big part of the story. He’ll be gone soon. ;) <br/>As always I’d really appreciate if you left a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly was looking around the room, Alex feeling her heart drop at seeing the look of confusion on her face. “Kelly,” Dr Henderson spoke softly. “Kelly, I’m Dr Henderson and you are in St Thomas’ hospital.”      </p>
<p>“Hospital?” Kelly’s voice was a little raspy. “Why am I in hospital?” </p>
<p>“Oh God,” Alex muttered under her breath as she looked up to James who was standing next to her. “Kelly, sweetie do you…do you know who I am?” Alex put her hand on her chest, her heart racing. </p>
<p>“Of course, I do,” Kelly answered. “You are my wife. Why would I not know you?” </p>
<p>Alex gave a sigh of relief as she walked closer to Kelly. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Alex wondered, glancing to Dr Henderson as she spoke, like she was asking if it was okay for her to have asked. Dr Henderson gave a little nod, waiting to see what Kelly would respond with.  </p>
<p>Kelly twisted her lips. “I remember this morning. We had a fight,” Kelly said, Alex and James glaring at each other, it seeming that Kelly couldn’t remember yesterday and waking up from her coma. “I don’t remember why but I remember we were arguing. Then left the house mad and then I…” Kelly paused for a moment, looking like she was trying to remember. “I’ve woken up here.” </p>
<p>Alex glanced at Dr Henderson again, Dr Henderson giving another nod, letting Alex continue. Sometimes this was easier coming from a loved one. “You were in a car accident.” Alex explained. </p>
<p>“Oh no. Was anyone else hurt?” Kelly wondered, feeling a little worried. </p>
<p>“The idiot who’s fault it was got whiplash.” James sounded angry that the young man at fault escaped with only whiplash when she had suffered a lot worse. </p>
<p>“But that’s good. That’s good no one was seriously hurt.” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“Uh Kel,” Alex put her hand on Kelly’s right arm. “Sweetie, the accident was a month ago,” Alex told her, Kelly widening her eyes, looking shocked. “You were in a coma for 4 weeks. You woke up yesterday and it was discovered you needed surgery for a intracerebral hematoma.” </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly shook her head. “That can’t be…” Kelly stopped talking, looking up to Dr Henderson. </p>
<p>“It’s true,” Dr Henderson said. “It looks like you’ve lost yesterday from your memory but that’s often the case. Post traumatic amnesia is rather common.” </p>
<p>“Well at least it’s just a day,” Alex sounded emotional. “I’ll take you forgetting a day,” Alex said. “You know me, and you know we have kids, right? You know the kids?” </p>
<p>“Do you really think I would forget my kids?” Kelly sounded appalled at the thought. </p>
<p>“Well yesterday you -” James started to reply, but Alex elbowed him in the side. “Ouch. What was that for?” James whispered.</p>
<p>Alex glared at James, shaking her head. Kelly would feel crushed if she knew she’d forgotten the children. “These are just the kind of questions people ask after a coma and brain surgery,” Alex said, looking back to Kelly to answer her question. “You know, making sure everything is okay up here.” Alex used her index finger to tap the side of her own head a couple times. </p>
<p>“Well, I remember,” Kelly said. “We have Skyler who is 11 and Caleb is 7 and Maya is...well Maya was 4 but if I have been in a coma for the last 4 weeks then I’ve…I missed her birthday?” Kelly sounded distraught. “Little Petal is 5 now, isn’t she?” </p>
<p>“She is, yeah,” Alex told her, lightly rubbing her arm in comfort. “But don’t worry. She wanted to wait for her Mama to celebrate her birthday properly.” </p>
<p>Kelly didn’t know whether it was sweet Maya wanted to wait for her or if it was sad that she didn’t celebrate her birthday without her. “Well,” Kelly cleared her throat. “Maya is 5 and then our little button, Aiden, is 13, well no, I guess 14 months now.” </p>
<p>“That’s right,” Alex felt overjoyed that Kelly’s memory had come back. She couldn’t wait to let the kids in to see her. She couldn’t wait to see that moment. “You uh, you up for them coming in to see you?” Alex questioned. “I’ll call Mum and get her to bring them in?” </p>
<p>“Eliza is here?” Kelly always loved having Eliza in town. </p>
<p>“Eliza has been here since the accident. Helping Alex out.” James told his sister. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I suppose it would be hard on your own,” Kelly spoke quietly. “4 weeks? Really? How come I don’t remember?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not often people remember being in a coma. Especially one as long as yours,” Dr Henderson informed her. “Uh, we’d like to do a few checks on Kelly first but then you are more than welcome to get the kids in to see her,” Dr Henderson looked to Alex as she spoke. “I bet they’re dying to see and talk to their Mama.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Alex nodded. “They’re very eager.” </p>
<p>“Maybe this will get Maya talking again.” James said it before he realised he had. </p>
<p>“What does he mean?” Kelly looked rather puzzled by James’s comment. James look to Alex, feeling her glare on him. “Sorry.” James cleared his throat as Alex shook her head at him. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “You know Maya is such a mama’s girl right now. She eh…the shock of the accident and you being ‘sleeping’ in the hospital uh…well made her…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “It’s been a difficult time for all of us.” </p>
<p>“But she hasn’t talked?” Kelly questioned. “Like, ever? She’s not talked since the accident?” </p>
<p>Alex shook her head. “I’ve had her to see Amber. We’ve all tried to get her to talk but pushing her might be making it worse so…” Alex shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh gosh,” Kelly exhaled. “Well, let’s hope when I see her that she can…that she’ll talk. I -”</p>
<p>“I’m sure once she hears your voice she’ll talk again.” Alex said as the door opened, and Dr Munroe walked into the room. </p>
<p>“What is it?” James immediately felt like something was wrong with her arrival. Dr Henderson was already in the room. Why did she need to be there to? </p>
<p>Dr Munroe glanced at Dr Henderson before looking to Kelly then to Alex and James. “I’ve just been sent in to assist Dr Henderson on some final checks regarding Kelly’s health.” Dr Munroe explained. </p>
<p>“What else do you need to check?” James questioned, feeling worried. “Her memory is fine, right?” James looked to Dr Henderson who gave a little nod. “Then what? It seems like her vision is fine. You can see okay, right, Kel?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Kelly answered.  </p>
<p>“Due to Kelly’s long period of inactivity we’d just like to check her muscle function. Check the strength of her arms and legs.” Dr Munroe said. </p>
<p>“You want to make sure she isn’t paralysed?” James sounded shocked. “She’s been moving, you can move, right Kel?” James looked to his little sister as he spoke. </p>
<p>“I’ve not really tried,” Kelly mumbled. “I can move this arm fine.” Kelly moved her right arm up and down, also opening and closing her hand.</p>
<p>“Good job, baby,” Alex smiled at her. “What about your left?” </p>
<p>Kelly lifted her left arm up off the mattress fine, but her moment in her fingers wasn’t great. “I can’t really move my fingers,” Kelly instantly welled up. “Oh God, what…what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“It’s probably nothing to worry about,” Dr Munroe answered. “This is common in long term coma patients. The muscles can waste away. Physical therapy and exercise are all it takes to fix,” Dr Munroe told them, Alex looking rather worried but also feeling relieved that this seemed like it could be reversed. That the doctor didn’t seem too worried that this was permanent. </p>
<p>“What about my legs?” Kelly questioned. “Oh God, I can’t…” Kelly tried to move her legs, lift them up, wiggle her toes, anything. “Nothing is happening.” Kelly squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. </p>
<p>Alex and James glanced at each other, before looking back to Kelly. “Hey, baby. You heard the doctor. This can be common. People can learn to walk again after a coma and brain surgery. This will be okay.” </p>
<p>“No, I…” Kelly became inaudible. </p>
<p>“Don’t panic yet,” Dr Henderson spoke reassuringly. “We will get her some tests and see what the damage is but it’s most likely you will walk again with therapy.” Dr Henderson assured her, James and Alex hoping that that was going to be the case. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Brainy had sent Agent Miller out to the store to buy a cake for Aspen. Aspen told Brainy that she liked banana and walnut cake, so Brainy told Agent Miller to try to get that if she could. She’d come back with a 12 pack of banana and caramel cupcakes and had bought a packet of walnuts, so they could put some on the top. Brainy and Aspen were sitting in one of the office rooms, both of them tucking into a cupcake. “So,” Brainy looked to the youngster. “You’ve been sent to live here?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Aspen answered, taking a bite of her cupcake, some of the caramel sauce sticking to her cheek. “They said I had to live with you if anything happened to them. You are the only family I have left.” </p>
<p>Brainy felt saddened. He hated he’d started a new life on a different planet away from his family. He hated they were now all gone, and he’d never see any of them again. “What about Mon-El? You know him and he lives on your home planet.” </p>
<p>“He’s not family,” Aspen shook her head. “He has his own.” </p>
<p>“I see.” Brainy exhaled lightly. </p>
<p>“Querl Dox, do you have a family here?” Aspen widened her eyes as she spoke. She’d been given inhibiters, so she now looked like someone from Earth. She looked like a ‘normal’ 5-year-old. </p>
<p>“Call me Brainy,” Brainy told her. Aspen looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “And I have a family of sorts, yes. I have a wife, Nia. Then there is Alex, Kara, Kelly, James, J’onn,” Brainy listed. “Alex and Kelly are wonderful, lovely people who have 4 children. Maya is the same age as you and they have Skyler and Caleb and Aiden.” </p>
<p>“It was just me at home,” Aspen answered. “Mother was too sick after I arrived,” Aspen informed him. “But Querl Dox,” Aspen kept talking. “I meant did you have children.” </p>
<p>“No.” Brainy shook his head. He and Nia hadn’t completely ruled out having a family, but Nia seemed happy enough playing auntie right now and he didn’t feel in any hurry to be having children.</p>
<p>Aspen paused for a moment then took another bite of her cupcake. She looked like she was going to talk again when Kara walked into the room. “He’s awake.” Kara said, walking over to where they were sitting. She eyed up the cupcakes before picking one up and taking a big bite.  </p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Brainy questioned.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine. He said he is going back soon to help with things on Colu,” Kara said, scooping up some of the caramel sauce from the centre of the cupcake. “But that he needed to get Aspen here to you. It was Qusel’s dying wish.” </p>
<p>Brainy cleared his throat as he looked to Aspen. “And the others?” Brainy asked. There were two Coluan families on the ship. Two families who wanted to escape the hardship and risk of disease and try a life elsewhere. </p>
<p>“Dr Fields is checking them over and they’ll be shown how to be more…uh…” Kara tried to find the right way to phrase it. “How to fit in better here.” </p>
<p>Brainy gave a little nod, understanding what Kara was getting at. “Okay, I need to eh…” Brainy stood up from the chair. “I need to…” Brainy pointed to the door before he walked away, leaving Aspen sitting there. “I must get on.” Brainy said, making an exit from the room. </p>
<p>Kara watched him for a moment before she looked back to Aspen, who was looking up at her, caramel sauce around her mouth. “You want to come see Mon-El?” Kara asked her. Aspen nodded lightly, jumping down from the chair. Kara picked up the tray of cupcakes and walked out of the room, walking down the corridor and to the med bay as Aspen walked in silence next to her. </p>
<p>“Hey, Aspen,” Mon-El smiled at her. “You look like me now, huh?” </p>
<p>Aspen looked down on herself. She was hearing a DEO hoodie that was rather big for her and a pair of socks Kara found her from her locker. They were too large for her also, but it was better than nothing right now. “This is rather large for me.” </p>
<p>“Well yeah, but it’ll be more comfortable than your Colu clothing, right?” Mon-El asked. </p>
<p>Aspen gave a little shrug. “It’s very soft.” Aspen said, before she took another bite of her cupcake. </p>
<p>Kara handed the tray down to Mon-El, Mon-El picking one up and immediately taking off the paper case and taking a bite. “These for your fifth year?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Aspen answered as Kara put the tray down on the cabinet by the bed. </p>
<p>“How come you ended up babysitting?” Mon-El questioned. </p>
<p>Kara shrugged. “Brainy just had some stuff he needed to do.” Kara murmured. </p>
<p>Mon-El smiled softly as he saw the way Kara looked down at Aspen. “So, how have you been?” Mon-El asked. “Is there a lucky Mr Kara Danvers?” </p>
<p>“No,” Kara shook her head. “But I’m good. I’m really good. I’m happy. Alex and her wife, Kelly, they’ve got 4 awesome kids and I love being around them. Being an auntie is the best.” </p>
<p>Mon-El smiled softly. “How is Alex?” </p>
<p>“She’s had a hard time lately,” Kara informed him. “Kelly was in an accident and she’s been in a coma. She’s just had brain surgery today.” </p>
<p>“Oh gosh,” Mon-El widened his eyes. “I hope everything turns out okay.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure it will,” Kara answered, looking down to Aspen whose little hand was lingering over the tray of cupcakes. “You can take another one,” Kara told her, Aspen smiling as she picked one up, Kara taking a second one for herself. “So, anyways, how about you? How’s life for you?” </p>
<p>“It’s great.” Mon-El answered, Kara noticing the ring on his finger.</p>
<p>“Did you and Imra work things out?” Kara questioned. </p>
<p>“No, no,” Mon-El shook his head. “I’m married to someone else now,” Mon-El told her. “We have a 3-year-old.” Mon-El grinned widely as he thought about them. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m happy for you.” Kara spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“She’s the greatest little thing. She’s so smart. Like, super, super, smart. She’s feisty and courageous. She’s going to do great things,” Mon-El said, still smiling. “She’s uh…we called her Kara.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kara felt a shocked. It felt both sweet and a little weird that Mon-El had named his daughter after her. “That’s…I…” Kara looked downwards as she cleared her throat, not sure what else to say. “It’s an honour.” </p>
<p>“Well, you are a pretty wonderful person.” Mon-El told her, staring up at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“I uh…I should really get back to the hospital to be with Alex and Kelly,” Kara said, pointing to the door to show she was going to leave. “You’ll be okay here with Mon-El for a while, yeah?” Kara looked to Aspen as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Of course she will be,” Mon-El answered. “We’ve got the cupcakes.” Mon-El said, Kara giving a little chuckle as she left the room, hoping to have some good news on Kelly when she got back to the hospital. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Kelly had said she wanted to be left alone. Alex and James tried to protest, but in the end, they let Kelly have the space she was seeking to deal with the fact she’d need to learn how to walk again and build up strength in her left hand. As much as Alex wanted to be at the hospital with her, she was also enjoying being at home to help Eliza with the bedtime routine for the kids. Maya and Caleb had both had baths and were now having a glass of milk as they built Legos together before being taken up to bed for a story. Alex was currently bathing Aiden, Aiden currently having some playtime as he was splashing his hands in the water, giggling hysterically as the water splashed up and hit Alex. “Oh button, stop splashing Mummy.” Alex cooed, Aiden giggling as he splashed his hands into the water again.  </p>
<p>“Mmm ba ba Mum Mum.” Aiden grinned up at her, displaying some teeth that had grown in. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m Mum,” Alex grinned, rubbing her hand over his head. “Hmm, you going to be this happy when you are with Mama?” Alex wondered, still worried about how Aiden would react around her. </p>
<p>“Mmm ba gee gee Mum,” Aiden babbled, reaching for the little blue boat that was floating in the water. “Uh uh uh.” Aiden held it up to Alex, Alex taking it from him and winding it up. She placed it back in the water, Aiden immediately starting to giggle as he clapped his hands, his eyes on the boat as it moved across the water. </p>
<p>“Oh, is that fun?” Alex questioned as she glanced at her watch, Aiden still clapping. “It’s time to get out now. Yeah, it’s time for bed for you,” Alex said. “You going to sleep all night tonight?” Alex questioned, hoping Aiden was done with his sleep regression. “We’re going to see Mama tomorrow. Can you say Mama?” Alex questioned, knowing it would be lovely for Kelly to hear Aiden saying Mama. “M-a-m-a,” Alex said it slowly as Aiden looked up to her. “M-a-m-a.” </p>
<p>“Mum, Mum, Mum.” Aiden grinned as he clapped his hands. </p>
<p>“Ah yeah Mummy likes that,” Alex felt her heart swelling. She always loved when the kids first started calling her mum. Started learning how to talk. She felt a little sad that it meant her baby was growing up and wasn’t really her baby anymore, especially because he was their last one, but she knew there were still many more firsts to look forward to with Aiden. “C’mon button. We’ll get you dried and dressed for bed,” Alex pulled the plug from the tub then lifted Aiden out, Aiden immediately starting to cry. Aiden loved bath time and always wanted to stay playing in the tub. “You can’t sit in the tub all night.” Alex spoke softly as she wrapped Aiden in his towel, rubbing his back as she walked out of the bathroom and went into the nursery, Aiden’s cries already stopping. She lay him on the changing table and dried him before she reached for a diaper to put on him. </p>
<p>“Mum.” Skyler said as she walked into the nursery, Alex doing up the tabs on diaper. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Alex glanced to Skyler as she pumped some of the lotion on her hands then started rubbing it onto Aiden’s stomach, Aiden babbling excitedly as he kicked out his legs. </p>
<p>“Well, I wanted to ask you something.” Skyler said, looking a little nervous. </p>
<p>“And what’s what?” Alex glanced at Skyler again, putting more lotion onto her hand and grabbing one of Aiden’s legs, stopping him from moving it as she put some lotion on. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” Alex could see Skyler seemed hesitant to talk and Alex wondered if this was something about Kelly. </p>
<p>“Well,” Skyler took a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together. “I know what I want for my birthday.” </p>
<p>“Your birthday?” Alex questioned. “It’s not for months yet.” Skyler was turning 12 in August, but it was currently only April. </p>
<p>“I know,” Skyler answered. “But I still know what I want.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex put lotion on Aiden’s other leg, before moving to his arms. “Well, what do you want?” Alex questioned; no idea was her daughter was about to ask for. </p>
<p>“I want the iPhone 12,” Skyler answered. “The blue one.”</p>
<p>Alex lifted Aiden to sitting up and rubbed some of the lotion onto his back. “You know the rule. No cell phone till you are 13.” </p>
<p>Skyler gave an exasperated sigh. “But I really want one,” Skyler replied. “And Lily said she is allowed one for her birthday,” Lily’s birthday was the week after Skyler’s and Alex figured the girls had been talking about wanting to get phones together. “And Hannah already has a phone. She got one when she was 10.” Skyler widened her eyes as she added to her argument. </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Alex answered opening the middle drawer of the changing table and taking out a fresh pair of pyjamas for Aiden. They were light grey in colour and had little yellow, blue, and green dinosaurs on them. “That’s up to Hannah’s parents as it is up to Lily’s when she gets hers,” Alex pointed out, putting the top onto Aiden. “Mama and I said not till you are 13.” Alex said, putting Aiden’s legs into the bottoms. </p>
<p>“But I want it,” Skyler frowned. “Mum, please. I’ll be like the only kid in my class without one.” </p>
<p>“Does Jasmine have a phone?” Alex questioned, lifting her son up into her arms, Aiden giving a little babble as he cuddled against her. </p>
<p>Skyler stayed silent for a moment. “Well, no, but -”</p>
<p>“Then you are not the only kid without one, are you?” Alex questioned, putting Aiden on the floor as he was reaching to get down, much to Alex’s surprise. Aiden crawled over to his crib and picked up a pacifier that was laying on the floor, putting it into his mouth. “And feel lucky Mama and I said you could get one at 13,” Alex told her, picking the towel from the changing table. “I had to wait till I was 16.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s probably because they didn’t have cell phones till then.” Skyler retorted. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Alex gasped. “How old do you think I am?” Alex questioned. “They had cell phones when I young. Maybe they weren’t the fancy smart phones you get nowadays but we had cell phones and Granny only let me get one when I was 16,” Alex informed her daughter. “Of course, Auntie Kara got one when she was 14,” Alex rolled her eyes. “But anyways,” Alex cleared her throat. “The point is, Mama and I agreed that you can get a phone when you are 13 and that’s when you are getting one,” Alex told her, Skyler letting out a scream of frustration before she walked out of the nursery, Alex jumping a little as Skyler slammed her bedroom door shut. “Oh button, skittle is mad huh?” Alex said, walking over to Aiden and picking him up. “But she doesn’t need a phone yet, no,” Alex cooed. She did sometimes think it might be good for her to have a phone, given the alien attacks that could happen in the city and of course, Alex wanted to know where her daughter was and that she was safe at all times, but right now, Skyler and her friends only hung out at each other’s houses or were taken to bowling or the park or the cinema by a parents and picked up again, so it wasn’t entirely necessary. She didn’t want her daughter being sucked into technology and growing up too fast. She just wanted her to be like an 11-year-old should. “Anyways, let’s get you down to sleep,” Alex said, laying Aiden down in the crib. He spit the pacifier out and gave a little cry, like he was unimpressed with not getting to cuddle against Alex to go to sleep. “No,” Alex said, putting the pacifier back in Aiden’s mouth and lightly rubbing on his stomach. “You go to sleep.” Alex spoke in a whisper, staying with her son for a moment before she slowly walked away and out of the room. She went into the bathroom and put the towel into the laundry basket before she put the bath toys Aiden had been playing with back in the box they were stored in. She exhaled lightly before going out of the bathroom, seeing Eliza walking up the stairs with Caleb. </p>
<p>“He wanted to go to bed now.” Eliza said. Caleb still had some time before his bedtime, but he was promised that immediately after breakfast the next day, he’d get to go see Kelly, so he was eager to sleep so it could be the next day. </p>
<p>“But Granny is going to read me some space facts first.” Caleb said, looking up to Alex with a smile. Although he didn’t talk to Alex at lunch, he’d started speaking to her after she told him that Mama had woken up from the surgery and couldn’t wait to see him in the morning. </p>
<p>“Well sleep well, bud,” Alex said, giving Caleb and kiss and cuddle. “Goodnight.” </p>
<p>“Night Mummy.” Caleb kissed her again before he and Eliza walked down to his bedroom as Alex walked down the stairs, and went into the living room, seeing Maya was tidying away the Legos. </p>
<p>“Hey petal, what you been building?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>Maya picked up the tower she’d made, using the pink and purple bricks. There was a window almost at the top. “Ah, Rapunzel’s tower, I bet?” Alex said. Maya gave a little nod as the put the tower on the coffee table. “And did Caleb make a rocket?” Alex asked, seeing the blue and grey rocket on the floor. Maya nodded once again, lifting it up so Alex could see it better. “He sure likes making rockets, that brother of yours huh?” Alex said. Maya nodded once again before she put the last of the lego into the box then carried the box over to the corner of the room. “Good job, sweetie, thank you,” Alex said. Maya smiled as she walked over to Alex, Alex lifting her up into a hug. Maya held onto her tightly, before she leaned herself back a little and put her hands on Alex’s cheeks, giving her a smile. “Oh, I wish you’d talk to Mummy,” Alex spoke in a whisper, although it wasn’t intended. “I miss your sweet little voice.” </p>
<p>Maya opened her mouth, looking like she might say something but stopped when the doorbell went. Alex sighed lightly, putting Maya down then walked through to the front door, Maya following behind her. “Brainy hey,” Alex smiled at her friend. “What can I do for you?” Alex questioned, looking down as she noticed a small child was with him.</p>
<p>“Alex, I need your help.” Brainy said. </p>
<p>“What’s up? Who is this?” Alex asked, the child staring up at her. Alex smiled down to Aspen, Aspen looking at her with her emerald green eyes and light brown hair which flowed loosely down passed her shoulders. </p>
<p>“This is my niece. Aspen Dox.  She is 5 years today. She has been entrusted in my care indefinitely,” Brainy told her, Alex widening her eyes in surprise. She didn’t know Brainy had a niece, let alone one who was in this city on this planet. “I need you to take her. You are an amazing mum, and I can’t be…I don’t know how to be a father.” Brainy didn’t know what he was supposed to do with a young child. </p>
<p>“Wow I,” Alex felt a little shocked. “Brainy you are great with my kids. They love their uncle Brainy. I…you can do this. You and Nia can be there for her.” </p>
<p>“Nia doesn’t even know about her yet.” Brainy informed Alex. </p>
<p>“Then take her home and talk to Nia,” Alex told him. “She is going to want to do this with you.” </p>
<p>“No, I…” Brainy rolled his ring around his finger. “I’m sorry. This is the best place for her,” Brainy said, before looking down to Aspen. “This is Alex. She will look after you.” Brainy said, before he started to walk away. </p>
<p>“Brainy,” Alex stepped out of the house, walking after him. “What are you doing? You can’t just leave her here. She’s your family,” Alex felt rather confused as she followed Brainy to his car, Brainy getting back in. “Brainy you can’t just leave her with me. My wife is in hospital. I already have 4 kids. I can’t care for her…” Alex trailed off, watching as Brainy drove away. She exhaled lightly as she turned around, seeing Maya had taken Aspen’s hand, Aspen looking frighten at having been left with strangers on a strange new planet. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and went down to Nia’s number, going to call her as she ushered the girls into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are very much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had taken the girls up to Maya’s room. She’d changed Aspen out of the rather large pair of socks and hoodie she was in. She’d put her in a pair of Maya’s pyjamas. Aspen had picked them out herself. She was standing in the middle of the room in the light blue pyjama bottoms with little Olafs on them, the top the same light blue with a big Olaf on the front of it. “My feet are cold.” Aspen said, looking up to Alex.  </p>
<p>“Uh, sorry.” Alex was distracted by her phone. She’d called Nia but she hadn’t answered. She’d left a voicemail asking her to call her back immediately and had left her a text message, asking her to call her as soon as possible. She’d also tried Brainy a couple of times, but he wasn’t answering either. She put her phone back into her pocket and walked over to Maya’s drawers, pulling out a pair of socks for Aspen. She handed them down to her, Aspen sitting down to put them on. </p>
<p>“Why did Querl Dox leave me here?” Aspen wondered. </p>
<p>“Uh…” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “He’s busy at work right now,” Alex pursed her lips. “And since you and Maya are the same age he thought you’d have fun hanging out here.” </p>
<p>“She doesn’t say anything.” Aspen pointed out. </p>
<p>“No,” Alex replied. “She doesn’t right now,” Alex followed Aspen’s gaze, seeing it was on a turtle soft toy, that was sitting on Maya’s bed. Maya also noticed this and picked up the turtle from her bed, walking over to Aspen and handing it out to her. Aspen stared at it for a moment longer before she took the turtle in her arms and hugged it close to her. “Maya got that the last time we went to the aquarium,” Alex told her. “Do you like turtles? Did they have turtles on Colu?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Aspen answered. “I had a pet turtle.” </p>
<p>“Oh, what was it called?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“Turtle,” Aspen answered matter-of-factly before she gave a yawn. “Is there somewhere I can lay to sleep?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “You can sleep in here with Maya,” Alex wasn’t about to take Aspen and go chasing after Brainy. It wouldn’t hurt for her to stay one night. She knew as soon as Nia found out about Aspen that she’d take her home with her, so she’d give Brainy this one night to panic. “C’mon, I’ll read a story,” Alex said, ushering Maya and Aspen into the bed. “Do you get a story before bed on Colu?” </p>
<p>“Mother or Father used to sing me the Colu lullabies.” Aspen answered. </p>
<p>“Well, you could teach us a Colu lullaby, or I can read you a story. I usually read my kids a story.” Alex said as she sat by the side of the bed. </p>
<p>“I would like an Earth story please.” Aspen answered. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex reached for a book from the shelf by Maya’s bed. She was about to start reading it when she heard Kara’s voice in the house.</p>
<p>“Alex, Alex.” Kara shouted. </p>
<p>“Want me to take over in here?” Eliza questioned, Alex looking around and seeing her mother standing in the doorway. “I only managed a couple of pages with Caleb before he wanted to be left to sleep. He is so excited for going to see his Mama…oh…who’s this?” Eliza wondered, seeing Aspen in the bed. </p>
<p>“Brainy’s niece, it’s a whole story,” Alex stood up and walked over to her mother, handing her the book. “Can you read to them then I’ll explain,” Alex said. Eliza gave a little nod, looking confused. She didn’t even know Brainy had a niece. Alex gave her a thankful smile before she walked out of the bedroom as Kara shouted on her again. “I’m coming.” Alex told her, walking down the stairs, seeing Kara about to run up them to look for her. </p>
<p>“Hey, so, I went back to the hospital and spoke with Kelly,” Kara said. “Firstly, it’s great she woke up, but I uh…what’s this about her not walking?” Kara sounded a little alarmed. </p>
<p>“It’s just temporary,” Alex told her. “She just going to need to learn to walk again.” </p>
<p>“God, Alex,” Kara put her hand on her chest. “How can you sound so calm? I...that’s…” Kara let a puff of air escape from between her lips. </p>
<p>“It’s fine. She can do this. It could have been a whole lot worse,” Alex said, walking into the kitchen as Kara followed behind her. “So, Brainy has a niece?” Alex questioned, Kara looking a little puzzled as to how Alex knew. “He dumped her here.” Alex said as she grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to her sister. Kara widened her eyes as she twisted the cap off the beer, throwing it up onto the breakfast bar. </p>
<p>“What?” Kara sounded shocked. “He did what? </p>
<p>“You heard me,” Alex took a long drink of the beer. “He thinks it will be best if I looked after her.” </p>
<p>“That’s crazy. How can he do that to her?” Kara replied. She couldn’t believe Brainy had dumped Aspen on Alex. Especially as Alex was dealing with enough right now but also because she was his family. She was his young niece and would already be terrified because she was on a new planet. “No, he can’t. He can’t leave her with you. I mean you are amazing with kids but he…that poor child…I…” Kara clicked her tongue as she shook her head. “It’s not right.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Alex replied. “I’ve tried calling him. I’ve called Nia, but had no answer,” Alex exhaled. “She can stay here tonight but I can’t…” Alex shook her head. “He’s…” </p>
<p>“I can’t believe he could just leave her,” Kara sounded annoyed at her friend. “She is his family. I…I know what it’s like to be in her situation and you just want someone to…” Kara pursed her lips. “Well, if he doesn’t want her then maybe I…” Kara shook her head, looking downwards. “I don’t know, maybe I can be there for…” Kara stopped talking. “I’m sure he probably just needs some time but I…” Kara trailed off, leaning herself against the breakfast bar. “He’s a decent, caring, guy. He can’t just turn his back on her. I’m not going to let him,” Kara said, Alex picking up on the anger in her tone. “She’s his family. And Nia…I don’t think Nia is going to let him to do that. Nia will want to take care of Aspen,” Kara took another swig of the beer. “But if not, she…I…” </p>
<p>Alex raised her eyebrows. “You’d want to raise her?” Alex had never really thought about Kara with children. She knew she was great with her kids, but the idea of her having a child of her own had never really been talked about. </p>
<p>“She should be with Brainy and Nia,” Kara answered. “I’m just saying if it doesn’t work out that way that I…” Kara shrugged. “I dunno. I’m all confused. It’s been a weird day.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, how so?” Alex questioned, taking a drink of her beer. “Something else happened?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Kara took a deep breath as she started pulling at the label on the bottle of beer. “I saw Mon-El today.” </p>
<p>Alex choked on her beer. She hit her chest as she gave a couple of coughs. “Mon-El as in Mon-El of Daxam?” Alex questioned. “Your ex-boyfriend who went to the future?” </p>
<p>“That’s the one,” Kara nodded. “He brought Aspen and a couple of Colu families away from the danger of the disease wiping them out,” Kara told her sister. “He has a wife and child. Kara. He called her Kara.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Alex widened her eyes. “You must have left a pretty big impression on him, huh?” </p>
<p>“I guess so,” Kara mumbled. “But it’s a bit weird, no? Naming your daughter after your ex?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Alex shrugged. “It’s not like you two wanted to break up. I mean, the whole lead in the atmosphere situation kinda put an end to your relationship.” Alex pointed out. </p>
<p>“I guess,” Kara said. “Seeing him again just made me wonder what would have become of us had he not had to leave,” Kara admitted as she pulled at the label on her beer again. “Would we still be together? Would we have a family?” Kara said. “I guess not even just because I saw him today, just in general there can be times when I…” Kara let a puff of air escape from between her lips.</p>
<p>“It’s normal to think like that,” Alex said. “I sometimes wonder things too.” </p>
<p>“About me and Mon-El?” Kara looked a little confused. </p>
<p>“No, no,” Alex shook her head. “I almost screwed Kelly and I up. I am thankful everyday she gave me a second chance, because look at what we have now,” Alex smiled softly. “But I could have just as easily have ended us for good and I…well, maybe that was a bad example because I don’t actually think about not being with Kelly,” Alex clicked her tongue. “I think about the babies I lost. What they could have been like,” Alex said. “And sure, I was devastated when I lost them, but if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have Caleb or Aiden and I cannot imagine my life without those boys,” Alex said. “So yeah, life can suck sometimes and maybe you lose someone from your life who you think you are going to spend your life with, but it was clearly for a reason.” Alex said, reaching over the breakfast bar and rubbing Kara’s hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kara cleared her throat. “I mean, I’m not saying I want to get back together with him,” Kara scrunched her face up a little. “Just that seeing him again brought back some memories, you know.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I know that can happen,” Alex retorted, taking a drink of her beer. “But your person is out there, Kara,” Alex sounded sure of that. “You just have to want to find them.” Alex told her, Kara giving a little nod, and took a drink of her beer. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Alex was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the kids, knowing they’d all be down soon. Aiden was sitting in the highchair, feeding himself some French toast and scrambled egg with his hands. “Mum, Mum, Mummy, Mummy, Mum,” Caleb came running into the kitchen, already dressed for the day. He’d picked out his own outfit, Caleb deciding to wear a pair of dark blue demin jeans with a red plaid shirt and a pair of red converse. </p>
<p>“Aw buddy you look so smart,” Alex smiled down at him, seeing he’d managed to tie his own shoelaces. This was something he’d been getting taught lately and it seemed like he had finally got it. “And good job with the laces.” </p>
<p>Caleb grinned widely as Alex gave him a high five. “Are we going to see Mama now?” Caleb gave a little jump of excitement as he spoke. </p>
<p>“After breakfast,” Alex told him. “You want some French toast and egg?” </p>
<p>“Quickly then,” Caleb said as he ran over to the table, taking his seat. He reached over to the carton of apple juice that was sitting in the middle of the table and poured some into his glass. “I’m so excited to see Mama,” Caleb screeched, Alex picking up on the excitement in his tone. “Is she coming home today, too?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head, not knowing how much longer she would be in the hospital for, given the fact she couldn’t walk at the moment. Alex figured she may have to start her therapy while still in the hospital. “She’s going to stay in for a couple more days,” Alex explained, Caleb giving a little sigh of sadness. “Just to be safe, huh?” </p>
<p>“Then she’ll be home?” Caleb questioned. </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Alex nodded. </p>
<p>“And we can help her to walk,” Caleb answered. With Kelly’s blessing, Alex had told the kids when she’d got home the night before. And although they were worried, Alex assured them that Kelly would be able to walk again. Kelly was relatively young, and she was fit and healthy, so she knew she’d get back to walking again. It might take time, but she knew she’d walk. “We are teaching Aiden so we can teach Mama too.” Caleb said, Alex feeling her heart swell at his words. </p>
<p>“That’s right buddy.” Alex smiled as she turned the French toast in the pan before she moved the scrambled egg around the other. </p>
<p>“Mum Mum Mum,” Aiden shouted. “Mum Mum Mum.” </p>
<p>“Yeah button, Mummy is here.” Alex said, looking over to Aiden. Aiden looked at her, some scrambled egg in his hair and a little piece of French toast stuck to the side of his mouth. Aiden giggled as he waved. </p>
<p>Caleb smiled over at his brother before looking back to Alex as she continued to cook his breakfast. “Is no-one else up?” Caleb wondered. “They do know we are going to see Mama soon, right?” Caleb questioned before picking up his juice to take a drink. </p>
<p>“Granny’s had breakfast already and is taking the dogs for a walk.” Alex said, dishing up the French toast and scrambled egg for Caleb. She walked across, putting the plate down in front of him. </p>
<p>“Thank you Mummy,” Caleb picked up his knife and fork to eat his breakfast. “Are you not having some?” </p>
<p>“I ate with Granny,” Alex answered. “Just the girls to get up now and have breakfast and then we can go, huh?” </p>
<p>“Yip,” Caleb nodded as he put a forkful into his mouth. “Can we all go together?” </p>
<p>“I think so,” Alex answered. She’d asked Dr Munroe if she could bring all the kids in at once, so they could all see her for the first time together, none of them having to wait till after their sibling went first. “For a little bit I can take all of you in.” </p>
<p>Caleb grinned. “That’s the most fair,” Caleb sounded pleased at this news. “So, no-one has to wait to talk with her.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex smiled as she watched Caleb tucking into his breakfast for a moment. “I’m going to go see if these girls are getting up.” Alex said. She glanced to Aiden who seemed happy enough eating his breakfast, so she left the room and went up the stairs, seeing Skyler walking out of her room. </p>
<p>“What time are we going to see Mama?” Skyler asked. </p>
<p>“Straight after breakfast,” Alex told her. “You can have cereal, or I can make you French toast and egg.” </p>
<p>“I’ll get cereal.” Skyler murmured as she ran off down the stairs, clearly wanting to have her breakfast quickly so she could get to the hospital. Alex walked into Maya’s room, seeing Aspen was sitting on the end of the bed, still holding onto the turtle as Maya was still sleeping. </p>
<p>“Good morning Alex.” Aspen jumped down from the bed. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Alex smiled at her. “Did you sleep okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aspen nodded. “I am hungry now though.” </p>
<p>“Well, you can come down and get some breakfast. How does that sound?” Alex wondered.</p>
<p>“I’d like breakfast. Thank you.” Aspen answered as Alex walked over to Maya, lightly shaking her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Time to get up, petal. It’s time for breakfast,” Alex shook her daughter’s shoulder again. Maya rubbed her hands over her eyes and gave a stretch, before looking up to Alex with a smile. “C’mon, we are going to see Mama soon.” Alex said, Maya grinning widely as she jumped up out of bed and ran from her room, thumping down the stairs. Alex left the room with Aspen following behind her, leading her down to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Hey, you must be Aspen,” Skyler said as she was getting herself some cereal. “I’m Skyler.” Skyler had head about Aspen the previous night as Alex and Eliza were talking about it. </p>
<p>“Hello Skyler.” Aspen climbed up onto the chair at the table as Maya sat on the one next to her. </p>
<p>Alex was about to ask them what they wanted for breakfast when the doorbell went. Alex glanced to the hallway before looking back to Skyler. “Uh, can you help these two get some cereal, please.” Alex said, knowing there was no point in offering French toast and scrambled egg to Maya as she wouldn’t eat it, and it would be easier and quicker to get to the hospital if they both had cereal anyways. Skyler gave a little nod as Alex walked out of the kitchen and down to the front door, happy to see Nia at the other side. </p>
<p>“Hey, Alex,” Nia walked into the house. “He really left a kid here?” Nia sounded like she couldn’t believe her husband. </p>
<p>“He did.” Alex nodded, gesturing into the living room, before she walked into the room, Nia following behind her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Nia apologised. “I was doing some reporting work up in the mountains yesterday until rather late and didn’t have service. I didn’t get home till after midnight and Brainy told me about Aspen but it was too late to come here so I’m here first thing,” Nia said. “I…I can’t believe him. I don’t know what he was thinking.” </p>
<p>“I think he was feeling overwhelmed and a bit shocked,” Alex answered. “But I can’t…she can’t stay here.” </p>
<p>“I know. I would never ask that of you,” Nia said. “This is our niece. Brainy’s family. She should be with us.” </p>
<p>“I can help out,” Alex told her. “But she should be with her family if she has that chance.” </p>
<p>“For sure,” Nia agreed. “I mean it’s a total shock for me and it’s happening when I didn’t expect it but I…I couldn’t sleep last night for thinking about being a mother to this child,” Nia told her, Alex seeing a smile appear on her face at the thought. “I think I can do this.” </p>
<p>“I know you can,” Alex rubbed her arm. “You are a fantastic aunt to my kids, and Aspen is going to be lucky to have you,” Alex assured her. “And from the little I’ve spend with her she is sweet kid.” Alex said.</p>
<p>Nia smiled, looking excited at the prospect of raising Aspen as her own. “Uh…sorry, I didn’t ask how Kelly is doing.” </p>
<p>“She woke up from the surgery with her memory intact which is brilliant,” Alex couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as Nia gave a little squeal, happy to hear her friend’s memory had returned. “But,” Alex twisted her lips, Nia suddenly looking all serious. “She is going to have to learn how to walk again.” </p>
<p>“Oh God.” Nia put her hand on her chest. </p>
<p>“Hey, it could have been a whole lot worse,” Alex answered, knowing she needed to look at the positive side of things. “She is alive, and she has her memories,” Alex listed. “So that’s great and she can learn to walk again.” </p>
<p>“True,” Nia answered. “Uh, can I come see her today?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Alex replied. “You don’t need my permission. We’re heading down after breakfast. You are more that welcome to join us and swap in with some of the kids.” </p>
<p>“I’ll let you go first. I’ll come in and see her after dinner,” Nia said. “Maybe I can use the day to bond with Aspen.” Nia couldn’t help but smile again.</p>
<p>“You want to come meet her?” Alex questioned, Nia giving a little nod as she followed Alex through to the kitchen. “Hey, Aspen,” Alex said, Aspen looking up to her from eating her cereal. “This is Nia.” </p>
<p>“Hello.” Nia waved to the young girl. </p>
<p>“Nia?” Aspen questioned. “You are the wife of Querl Dox?” </p>
<p>“I am,” Nia nodded. “And you are Aspen Dox?” </p>
<p>Aspen nodded as she kept her eyes on Nia. “Wow,” Aspen kept staring at her. “You are so pretty.” </p>
<p>“Aww thank you,” Nia walked closer to her and bent down next to her. “You are very pretty, too.” </p>
<p>“Have you come to take me with you?” Aspen wondered. “Alex said Querl Dox was working yesterday. Is he finished working?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Nia pursed her lips. “He is working, but you could spend the day with me, if you’d like,” Nia said. “We could go shopping and get you some clothes, would you like that?” </p>
<p>“Yes please, Nia Dox,” Aspen answered. “Then will you show me my new home?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nia nodded. “I will.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go get you some of Maya’s clothes for her to wear today.” Alex said, walking out of the kitchen. She stopped for a moment and turned back, watching as Nia interacted with Aspen, a smile on her face as she knew Nia would be a fantastic mother to her. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Alex and the kids walked down the corridor of the hospital, Caleb and Maya rushing off in front as Skyler was walking next to Alex, pushing the stroller. Caleb was holding some chocolates for Kelly and Maya had book in her hands. Alex was carrying a bag with a few pairs of pyjamas and underwear, and also a pair of sweatpants, a couple of t-shirts and a grey zippy up hoodie. She didn’t know how much longer she was going to have to stay in the hospital for but now Kelly was awake, she was sure she’d want to wear something other than the hospital gown. “Caleb, Maya, you’ve gone too far,” Alex told them, the kids running excitedly beyond Kelly’s room. “It’s this room.” Alex told them as she and Skyler approached it. </p>
<p>“I was too excited,” Caleb said as they turned around and ran back to the room. Maya also looking like she was about to burst at the thought of being able to see Kelly now she was awake. “I forgot which one was hers.” Caleb gave a little giggle. </p>
<p>Alex smiled down at her kids. “Right, before we go in,” Alex told them, looking between Caleb and Maya. “Mama is still sore and needs rest so no jumping all over her, okay?” Alex said, Caleb and Maya giving little nods of understanding. “Remember she can’t move her left hand yet and her legs aren’t working yet.” Alex reminded them. </p>
<p>“Yes we know,” Caleb answered. “But she can still talk to us?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex nodded lightly before she opened the door, Caleb and Maya rushing in as Skyler followed closely behind them. Alex pushed the stroller in, Kelly smiling widely at seeing the kids. </p>
<p>“Mama,” Caleb grinned as he ran over to the bed, Kelly slowly leaning down and wrapping her right arm around him in a hug, placing a kiss on his temple. “Look at you all smart,” Kelly said as Caleb pulled back from the hug, Kelly looking down to him. “You dress up just for Mama?” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Caleb nodded. “It’s a special day,” Caleb informed her. “These are for you.” Caleb handed the chocolates up for Kelly to take.</p>
<p>“Aww thanks buddy,” Kelly ruffled his hair. “Can you put them on the cabinet?” Kelly questioned, Caleb doing as requested and putting them up on the cabinet next to the flowers and rocket that were already sitting there. </p>
<p>“Mama, I brought my yellow belt to show you cos I’ve moved up in karate.” Caleb told her.</p>
<p>“Aww good job,” Kelly gave Caleb a high five. “I can’t wait to come see you at karate again.”</p>
<p>“You will come next week, and I can show you what I can do,” Caleb shrieked before he looked around to Alex. “Do you got my yellow belt, Mummy?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s in the bottom of the stroller.” Alex said, Caleb running across to it and pulling it out as Maya climbed up onto the bed, handing Kelly the book. Kelly put it up on the cabinet as Maya got herself comfy, laying by Kelly’s right side as she hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>“Hey Petal,” Kelly softly kissed the top of her head. “How are you doing?” Kelly used her right hand to lightly rub her back; Maya hugged tightly against her. “This is a very nice hug,” Kelly said, kissing her head again. “How have you been? How is ballet going?” </p>
<p>Maya looked up, giving her a big smile. She brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Kelly’s cheek. “Oh Mama. It’s you.” Maya spoke in a whisper, but it was picked up on by everyone, Alex feeling her heart swell at hearing her talking again, as Caleb and Skyler gasped. </p>
<p>“Maya spoke words,” Caleb gave a jump as he was holding his yellow belt in his hands. “Did you hear her Mummy?” Caleb looked to Alex. “She spoke cos Mama is awake.” </p>
<p>“Yeah I heard,” Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “You happy Mama is awake?” Alex asked Maya.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Maya spoke a little louder this time before she hugged herself against Kelly. Alex wanted to scream in happiness that her daughter had spoken again, but she didn’t want to make too big a deal of it in front of Maya in case she went back to not talking. </p>
<p>“Look, Mama, see.” Caleb said, excited to show her his yellow belt. </p>
<p>“Great job,” Kelly answered enthusiastically before looking to Skyler. “You not going to come say hello?” Kelly wondered. “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten too big for hugs in the last month.” </p>
<p>“No, I was just letting the littler ones see you first,” Skyler said, leaning in to give her Mama a hug. “How are you feeling?” Skyler asked her.</p>
<p>“I’m good, sweetie,” Kelly said as she rubbed Skyler’s back. “All the better now all my favourite people are here to see me,” Kelly kissed Skyler’s cheek. “How are you? How is school? How’s soccer?” </p>
<p>“That’s all fine,” Skyler answered. “Mum said I’m not allowed a phone for my birthday.” Skyler frowned as she pulled back from the hug. </p>
<p>Kelly glanced to Alex before looking back to Skyler. “Well, Mum is right. You know the rule about cell phones.” Kelly said, backing Alex up. </p>
<p>Skyler frowned. “Well, it’s all I am going to ask for till my birthday,” Skyler said as she took a seat on the chair by the bed. “But uh, we brought Uno with us if you can play it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we can have a game later,” Kelly said, glancing to the stroller where Aiden was sitting. “I still need to get hugs and kisses from my wife and little button,” Kelly said, glancing up to Alex. Alex stepped closer to her and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Hey babe.” Kelly said before they kissed again. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Alex smiled at her wife. “I brought some fresh clothes and this blanket,” Alex told her, handing Kelly the blue and grey plaid blanket that they would snuggle under as a family during movie nights in the colder months. “It’s probably too hot in here to use it but thought it would be nice to have something from home.” Alex murmured.</p>
<p>“Mmm, it smells like home,” Kelly sniffed the blanket. “Thank you,” Kelly said, Alex smiling before she gave her wife another kiss. She wanted to talk to Kelly about how her first physical therapy session went that morning but knew it was important for her to have time with the kids right now. “Now you going to let me see my little button?” Kelly questioned. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t like anyone but Mum right now,” Skyler said as Alex lifted him out of the stroller. “So, don’t be sad if he doesn’t want you.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kelly sounded a little disappointed but understood that even though it only felt like she was at home being a Mama to the kids a couple of days before, it had been a month for the kids and Aiden was young and may have forgotten her. “Has he been hard work?” Kelly wondered, looking up to Alex.</p>
<p>“That’s one way to put it,” Alex said, walking closer to the bed. Maya was still cuddling with Kelly, as Skyler and Caleb were sharing one the chairs. “Aiden, can you say hi to Mama?” </p>
<p>Aiden looked at Kelly, his mouth open a little. “Hey baby. You remember me?” Kelly spoke softly, smiling up at her son. He looked bigger than she remembered, although he was 4 weeks older and that could make a difference for someone of his age. “You going to come for a hug?” Kelly questioned, holding out her right arm. </p>
<p>Aiden turned away and hid himself against Alex. “Aiden, that’s Mama. Say hi to Mama,” Alex gently rubbed his back. “It’s Mama.” Alex moved Aiden in her arms, so he was facing Kelly again. </p>
<p>“Hey button.” Kelly spoke softly as Alex bent down, like she was going to pass Aiden to Kelly. Aiden started to scream and flung himself back, like he was trying to get away from Kelly. </p>
<p>“Aiden it’s Mama,” Caleb said. “You can’t forget Mama.” Caleb sounded shocked at this. </p>
<p>“He’s just young,” Kelly said, Alex picking up on the disappointment in her voice. “It’s okay, Alex. Don’t force him,” Kelly exhaled. “Let’s just keep talking and maybe in time he’ll come to me,” Kelly bowed her head a little, looking upset, but was trying to not let it get to her too much. “I’m sure you kids have lots to catch me up on, huh?” Kelly said, looking around to Skyler and Caleb, both of them nodding. “Well, let’s start with you, Skye. Tell me about the last few weeks.” Kelly said as Alex sat down on the chair, Aiden cuddled against her as she listened to Kelly catching up with the kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are very much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza had come and taken the older kids away to get some lunch, allowing Alex some alone time with her wife. Aiden was sleeping in his stroller, still in the room with them. Kelly had the blanket from home over her as Alex was gently massaging the palm of Kelly’s left hand, massage therapy one of the many things Kelly was getting to help with her regaining her movement. “So, how did the hand therapy go this morning?” Alex wondered, finally able to talk about it now the kids were away. Alex knew they were starting with Kelly’s hand, this an easier fix than her walking again and also so she had her hand/arm for support when she was learning to walk again.   </p>
<p>“I couldn’t do anything they asked me.” Kelly sounded disappointed with herself.  </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve only had one session,” Alex said, pressing a little harder on the palm of her wife’s hand. “It’s not going to happen right away.” </p>
<p>“I guess,” Kelly sighed sadly. “It’s bad enough I can’t walk but my hand too,” Kelly frowned. “Learning to walk again is going to be hard enough.” </p>
<p>“But you can do it,” Alex spoke positively. “You’re strong enough to do anything.” Alex told her, giving her an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>“Well, we’ll see,” Kelly murmured. “And I suppose it’s good that I’ve got the use of one hand at least so I’m not going to be reliant on you for absolutely everything.” Kelly hated that simple tasks would probably be harder for her for a while and even when she was allowed to go home, she knew she’d need help from Alex for what should be an easy task. </p>
<p>“Mmm I’m very thankful you’ve still got your right hand,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she got a glint in her eye. “I mean, you are still good with your left but this right hand,” Alex glanced over at it as she got cheeky grin on her face. “It’s good to me. Gives me great things.” Alex said, Kelly bringing her right hand across to lightly slap Alex’s arm. </p>
<p>“Seriously,” Kelly shook her head at her wife. “I can’t walk and don’t have use of my left hand and you are thinking about sex?” </p>
<p>“You bet I’m thinking about sex,” Alex said. “I can’t wait to get you home and reconnect with you.” Alex said, her eyebrows raising. She knew they had other things to be dealing with, and that it was most important for Kelly to learn to walk again, but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t be intimate with each other. </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it has been a while,” Kelly murmured, Alex giving a little nod as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “But uh…moving on,” Kelly spoke softly as they pulled apart. “Do we need to talk about the argument that -”</p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head. “Babe that’s not important,” Alex said. “What matters is you getting your legs strong again,” Alex told her. “What matters is you coming home and us being a family again,” Alex said. “Having a nice, relaxing summer and of course us having lots and lots of sex,” Alex got a cheeky glint in her eye as she spoke. Kelly chuckled as hit Alex again. “There’s no need to look embarrassed,” Alex told her. “There’s no one else in the room to hear us talking.” </p>
<p>“No, I suppose not,” Kelly murmured. “But I just,” Kelly bit her lip. “I mean how can I…when…” Kelly cleared her throat as she looked downwards, running her hand over her blanket. “You don’t want to have sex with a paralysed woman.” </p>
<p>“Kelly don’t talk like that,” Alex scolded her. “Firstly, you are not paralysed. You will learn to walk again,” Alex assured her. “And secondly, we can still have sex. Even people who are actually paralysed will have sex,” Alex pointed out. “There is no reason whatsoever that we can’t.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. I just ehm…” Kelly cleared her throat. “It’s…” </p>
<p>“I know,” Alex lightly rubbed her arm. “But we can face this. We can face anything, right? As long as we are together,” Alex said. “And hey, it's quite hot when I carry you to bed, don’t you think?” Alex gave her a wife a wink. </p>
<p>“Well, when you put it like that,” Kelly said, Alex smiling at her before they kissed again. “But anyways, you need to give me pointers on what Aiden loves nowadays so he can reconnect with me.” Kelly sounded saddened that she’d need to win Aiden over again. </p>
<p>“He’ll come round to you rather quickly,” Alex assured her. “How can anyone not love you?” Alex questioned, going back to massaging her hand. “You are the greatest. And you are amazing with the kids and Aiden is going to see that,” Alex said. “Once he sees Maya, Caleb, and Skyler with you he’ll want to be around you all the time too,” Alex said. “I mean, how can anyone be around you and not love on you?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure I’m not as great as you are making out.” Kelly mumbled. </p>
<p>“Believe it, baby, you are,” Alex assured her. “The kids and I are super lucky to have you,” Alex felt herself welling up. “I don’t know what we would have done if you didn’t uh…” Alex trailed off, her lips twisting as she shook her head, not able to finish her sentence. </p>
<p>“Hey, Alex,” Kelly sounded concerned for her wife. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” </p>
<p>“I know you are,” Alex sniffed back. “But it just…the last four weeks, Kel, they’ve been…I…” </p>
<p>“Sweetie,” Kelly brought her right hand over and squeezed Alex’s hand. “I can’t imagine the emotions you’ve felt in the last 4 weeks or so,” Kelly said, knowing Alex would have been putting on a strong front with people. “But I am awake, and I have my memories, and I’m going to learn to walk again,” Kelly said, seeing a tear roll down Alex’s cheek. “Don’t do this, sweetie. Don’t get emotional. Don’t start the tears because you know if either of us cry the other starts to cry,” Kelly said, swallowing a lump in her throat. “And we don’t need to cry because things are okay, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Alex took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. “Yeah, you are going to be okay.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Kelly nodded. “C’mon here, babe.” Kelly said, pulling Alex into a hug, holding her as she let her cry some tears of relief. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Kara walked into the office, Brainy looking at some stats on the computer. “Brainy.” Kara said, marching over to him. </p>
<p>“Kara,” Brainy smiled at his friend. “Hey, how are you to -”</p>
<p>“Okay, so firstly.” Kara lightly hit Brainy on the back of the head. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” Brainy scowled as pulled away from Kara, rubbing the back of his head. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Brainy?” Kara questioned. “How the hell could you do that?” </p>
<p>Do what?” Brainy questioned, trying to keep his composure, although he was vey confused. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” </p>
<p>“Aspen,” Kara raised her voice. “How could you just leave her like that?” Kara wondered, feeling anger build up inside of her. “First of all, with Alex? How can you just leave her with Alex?” Kara questioned. “As if she isn’t dealing with enough with her wife being in hospital and having 4 kids of her own to look after.” Kara sounded extremely angry. </p>
<p>“That’s exactly why I thought she would be best with Alex,” Brainy answered. “She is a fantastic mother and Aspen needs someone who knows what to do.” </p>
<p>“She’s needs family,” Kara told her, Brainy picking up on her anger at the situation. “You are her family. Alex is a stranger.” </p>
<p>“I am a stranger to her just as much as Alex is,” Brainy hit his chest. “I didn’t even know she existed till yesterday.” </p>
<p>“And you think that makes it okay to pass her off to someone else?” Kara asked him, Brainy looking downwards as he let a puff of air escape from between his lips. “She is just a child. She was told she was coming here to be with family. To be with you. How do you think it will make her feel to know she isn’t wanted by you?” Kara wondered. “She’s already on a strange new planet,” Kara kept talking, not giving Brainy a chance to respond. “Don’t you remember what that was like? Because I sure as hell do,” Kara seethed. “It’s awful and lonely and scary and you need someone to be there for you. Someone to give you hope and she was told that would be you.” </p>
<p>“Kara, I…” Brainy slowly looked back up to her as he played with his ring. “I was doing what I thought was best.” Brainy told her. </p>
<p>“Best for who?” Kara retorted. </p>
<p>“Aspen, obviously.” Brainy replied, talking rather quietly. </p>
<p>“No, you took the easy way out for you,” Kara sounded livid with her friend. “What was best for Aspen would be to be with you,” Kara told her. “You know what it’s like to be a Coluan on this planet,” Alex said. “Surely you remember how you felt when you first came to live here? How different life and customs are here than on Colu?” Kara questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Brainy nodded sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Well, you can help her with that,” Kara said. “Make her feel at ease. Help her understand how life works here,” Kara pointed out. “Don’t run from that, Brainy. She is your family. Give her the chance to be brought up by family.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to be a parent.” Brainy answered. </p>
<p>“Do you think anyone does?” Kara asked. “I’m sure you learn as you do it.” Kara knew that no matter how great Alex and Kelly were with the kids, they didn’t have the answers for everything and surely had to work things out as they went along. </p>
<p>“Alex and Kelly seem to have it pretty figured out.” Brainy murmured. </p>
<p>“Then ask them for advice,” Kara sighed. “You don’t need to do this all by yourself. We are the super family and are always there for each other to help with anything,” Kara reminded him. “But that doesn’t mean you need to dump that poor child on someone else,” Kara said. “Gosh, she…” Kara shook her head. “Alex and Kelly will always, always, help you and give you advice and pointers but don’t expect them to raise her,” Kara sounded horrified by Brainy’s thinking. “Brainy, you are her uncle. She was counting on you and let her down the first chance you got, I…” Kara shook her head. “I just can’t believe you.” Kara said, turning around and walking out of the office, leaving Brainy to think about what she’d said. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Nia walked into the hospital room, Aspen walking next to her, her little hand in Nia’s as she was still clutching onto the turtle that Maya had given her the previous night. Kelly looked over to her friend, smiling at her, as the nurse giving her the therapy on her hand stopped. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” Nia questioned, seeing Kelly was in the middle of a therapy session.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Nurse Daniel answered. “Visitors are also important, and we’ve done good for today,” Daniel glanced at the time. “I’ll let you have some time with your friends.” Daniel squeezed Kelly’s arm as he gave her a smile. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kelly thanked him as he walked out of the room. “So, hey.” Kelly was pleased to see her friend, holding her right arm out, like she was wanting a hug. </p>
<p>“Ah it’s nice to hear that voice,” Nia gave Kelly a hug. “How are you feeling?” Nia wondered, pulling back from the hug with her friend. </p>
<p>“I hurt all over and don’t have use of most of my limbs but other than that I’m okay,” Kelly answered, her gaze going down to Aspen, wondering who the small child was. “How are you? What’s been going on?” Kelly’s gaze was still on Aspen, Nia knowing she was wondering who she was. </p>
<p>“I'm fine and not much has been happening till yesterday,” Nia answered, glancing down to Aspen. “Uh, we brought you some chocolate and a puzzle book.” Nia said, putting the book and couple big bars of Hersey’s cookies and crème chocolate up on the cabinet. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Kelly said as she pushed her right hand on the mattress, trying to sit up a little more on the bed. She winced, her ribs still giving her some pain. </p>
<p>“You need a hand?” Nia questioned. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Kelly looked embarrassed. She hated that she couldn’t even sit herself up more by herself. “It’s fine, I’ll just stay -”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be silly,” Nia interrupted her as she put her hands around her friend’s sides, helping lift her a little further up in the bed. Kelly looked downwards as she bit lip, moving the blanket up a little further. “See, wasn’t a problem was it?” Nia questioned, sitting down on the chair by the bed, Aspen staying close to her. Nia lifted her up, so she was sitting on her knee. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think it would be a problem,” Kelly murmured. “Just feels degrading.” </p>
<p>“Kelly, I’m your best friend,” Nia reminded her. “I can help you with anything.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly sighed sadly. “Anyways,” Kelly gestured to Aspen. “Who is this?” Kelly wondered, still not clue to who the child was. </p>
<p>“This is Aspen,” Nia said. “She is Brainy’s niece and has just arrived from Colu to live with us.” Kelly couldn’t help but notice the grin on Nia’s face as she spoke, hugging the child close to her. </p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Kelly widened her eyes. “Hello, Aspen,” Kelly looked to her. “I’m Nia’s friend, Kelly.” </p>
<p>“Hello Kelly. I am Aspen Dox and I’m 5,” Aspen spoke quietly as she stared at Kelly. “Nia Dox said you were sleeping for a long time but now you are getting better.” </p>
<p>“Well Nia is right,” Kelly said. “I am getting better,” Kelly knew she had a way to go before being fully ‘better’, but she was making progress, even if it was going to go slowly. “So, I see you like turtles?” Kelly looked to the turtle in Aspen’s hand. “My little girl Maya has a teddy just like that one.” </p>
<p>“This is Maya’s.” Aspen informed Kelly. </p>
<p>“We’ll need to give it back to her when we see her again,” Nia said, running her hand through Aspen’s hair. “But yeah, they met yesterday. I was working out of town and Brainy had some stuff to…” Nia trailed off, biting her lip. “Alex looked after her for a bit.” </p>
<p>“I see,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Well, still, this is exciting,” Kelly pointed out. “You getting a child. How did, I mean…” Kelly felt a little confused by it all. </p>
<p>“Brainy and I are still processing it ourselves, to be honest,” Nia replied. “Brainy more so than me, but…” Nia raised her eyebrows, Kelly thinking perhaps there was more to why Aspen was with Alex the previous night than Nia was letting on. “She’s family and I’m going to be there for her. She’s going to be ours,” Nia said. “Uh, disease is wiping out a lot of Coluans. She lost all her…” Nia trailed off, aware Aspen was siting right with her and could hear and understand what she was saying. “Well, we are going have a fun project changing the guest room in our apartment, aren’t we?” Nia questioned, looking down to Aspen as she spoke. “Make it look more like a room for a kid your age.” </p>
<p>Aspen gave a little shrug. “I haven’t see my new home yet.” </p>
<p>“No, we’ve been busy buying you some clothes and some toys,” Nia said. “And we went out for lunch then went to home depot to look at paints and wallpaper for her room.” </p>
<p>“We went to a place called Big Belly Burger,” Aspen said. “And I played at the playpark. I liked the…what was it called?” Aspen looked up to Nia as she spoke. </p>
<p>“The monkey bars.” Nia answered. </p>
<p>“Yeah, them,” Aspen gave a little nod as she looked back to Kelly. “They’re fun.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a good day,” Kelly smiled at her. “And you look very natural with her.” Kelly smiled. She knew Nia was going to do a fantastic job with Aspen. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve had practice with your lovely bunch of kiddos,” Nia reply, Kelly giving her a little smile. “But uh, enough about me. We are here to talk about you and how you are doing,” Nia said. “How has the first therapy sessions gone? Have they tried you with walking yet?” </p>
<p>“They’re focussing on my hand first,” Kelly said. “I kinda need to be able to support myself when I’m standing up so if I try to walk and fall then I’ve got my hands to lean on for support.” As much as Kelly wanted to get right into physical therapy so she could walk again, she knew that she needed to be able to support herself best she could. </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Nia replied. “And I sure it won’t be long till you are running around with the kids again.” Nia pointed out. </p>
<p>“Well one day at a time, huh,” Kelly said. “Let’s get me walking again first.” Kelly murmured, hoping that soon enough, she would indeed be running around with her kids again.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Eliza and the kids were in talking with Kelly. Alex was at the canteen with Aiden, Aiden sitting on her knee as he was eating a banana. “He’s shoving that in his mouth like he hasn’t eaten weeks.” Kara pointed out as she joined her sister at the table, a coffee cup in her hand. </p>
<p>Alex chuckled lightly. “You know Aiden and his love for food,” Alex said. “Maybe he’s been watching you eat and is scared he’s not going to get anything unless he eats quickly.” </p>
<p>“Oh ha-ha,” Kara didn’t look impressed with her sister’s comment. “That’s not true either, little button. Auntie Kara will always let you have food. I always share with my little nieces and nephews.” </p>
<p>“Unless it’s potstickers?” Alex teased, picking up her coffee to take a drink.</p>
<p>Kara crinkled her eyebrow. “Even potstickers. You know that.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I know.” Alex chuckled again. </p>
<p>“Uh, uh,” Aiden pointed to his green sippy cup with blue and yellow dinosaurs on it. “Uh,” Alex handed it to him, Aiden taking a big drink before dropping it to the ground. Alex leaned down and picked it up, putting it back on the table. “Mum, uh, uh, uh.” Aiden pointed to the rest of the banana that was sitting on the table. Alex broke it off and gave it to her son. </p>
<p>“So,” Alex looked back to her sister. “How was your day?” </p>
<p>Kara looked downwards, exhaling sadly. “I ran into Nia and Aspen at Big Belly Burger,” Kara said, looking back to her sister. “She wants her,” Kara spoke with a sadness to her tone. “She wants Aspen.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex nodded lightly. </p>
<p>“She didn’t say it, but it’s obvious she does. Just by watching how she is with her already. How easily she’s accepted that she’d be staying with them,” Kara exhaled, glancing at Aiden who had a mouth full of banana. “She’s just so precious and needs love and a home and I…” Kara paused as she rubbed her hand over the edge of the table. “I guess I got a bit carried away with thinking about…” Kara bit her lip, looking back to her sister. “Well, it doesn’t matter, does it? She’s not here for me. I’m not…the family life isn’t…” Kara shook her head sadly. </p>
<p>Alex exhaled lightly, feeling for her sister. “I didn’t really think that the whole stereotypical American dream was your thing,” Alex pointed out. “The spouse, kids, the houses in the suburbs with the white picket fence and the dog,” Alex said. “I mean, do you really want to be a soccer mum?” </p>
<p>Kara shrugged. “I guess I thought for a minute there that I could do it,” Kara said. “Maybe it was stupid because I am single and I’m Supergirl,” Kara lowered her voice, remembering they were in a public place. “If I was needed in the middle of the night what would I do with the kid?” </p>
<p>“Can always have Mum move in with you to help out with that.” Alex muttered. </p>
<p>“You need her more right now,” Kara pointed out. “You and Kel and the kids,” Kara said. “And you know, because of you I do get to be an auntie to the best 4 little humans ever,” Kara said. “Kinda of a lot of the fun of being a mum, but I get to hand them back when I’ve had enough, and I don’t need to deal with the harder side of being a parent like when they won’t do their homework or little button always having to be with you right now, or Rao, when skittle is going to be a teenager.” </p>
<p>Alex widened her eyes at the thought. “She’s already started to get an attitude lately.” </p>
<p>“No,” Kara couldn’t believe it. “Not little skittle.” </p>
<p>“I think a lot of it was because I was a little harder on her when Kelly was in the coma but I…I mean, I apologised for that,” Alex said, giving Aiden his sippy cup again as he was reaching for it. “But now she is adamant she is getting a phone and well…” Alex raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Well, I remember what you were like when you were a teenager,” Kara murmured. “Good luck to you if you end up with a daughter like, well, you.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I wasn’t that bad,” Alex argued, Kara raising her eyebrows, like she didn’t agree with her sister. “You were the bad influence. You may have been all butter wouldn’t melt on the looks front, but you were responsible for most of our shenanigans.” Alex said, leaning down and picking up the sippy cup Aiden had once again thrown to the floor, as he gave a little giggle, Aiden obviously finding this funny. </p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Kara shook her head. “You are very mistaken, sis.” </p>
<p>Alex scoffed. “I am not, and you know it.” Alex kept the sippy cup in her hand, Aiden trying to reach for it again.  </p>
<p>“Uh, uh.” Aiden moaned for the cup. </p>
<p>“No button, you are just going to throw it on the floor again,” Alex said, Aiden looking up at her with a grin, showing his teeth before he giggled again. “Yeah see you are already laughing about it.” Alex cooed, putting the sippy cup on the table, out of Aiden's reach. </p>
<p>“Aww see,” Kara put her hand on her chest. “Moments like this though. Hearing his cute little laugh and the way he looks up at you. He is totally besotted with you,” Kara pointed out. “Or watching Maya looking so proud of herself as she does her ballet or seeing Skyler enjoying soccer and how cute is Caleb being so pleased with his yellow karate belt,” Kara listed. “Seeing the way the kids look at you, Alex, I...it’s gotta be lovely, right?” </p>
<p>“For sure,” Alex answered. “But like we’ve already talked about, it’s not all moments like that.” Alex said. </p>
<p>“Uh, nana, nana.” Aiden pointed to the banana skin that was on the table. </p>
<p>“It’s all gone,” Kara told him, holding her hands out to the side as she spoke. “All done.” </p>
<p>Aiden bottom lip trembled. “Nana.” Aiden reached out to try to grab the banana skin before he started to cry, seeing he wasn’t getting anymore food. </p>
<p>“See like I just said, its not all sunshine and lollypop moments,” Alex said, rubbing Aiden’s back as he was crying against her. “Button, calm down,” Alex kept rubbing his back, not quite believing that Aiden was screaming because his banana was finished. “Not that I’m trying to put you off. Being a mother is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” </p>
<p>“I can tell it is,” Kara said. “But uh, I just got a silly idea in my head,” Kara cleared her throat. “It’s not really ideal for me to become a single parent while being still being Supergirl,” Kara pointed out. “And anyways as long as I’m always the favourite auntie then I’m doing pretty good.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Alex nodded. “You’ll always be the favourite auntie.” Alex assured her, giving her sister a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are greatly appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. The kids were all in bed and Eliza had gone to spend some time with Kara. “Mum.” Alex looked around from putting some plates into the cupboard as she heard her daughter’s voice.  </p>
<p>“Hey sweetie, did Aiden wake you?” Alex questioned as Skyler walked further into the kitchen. Aiden had recently gone quiet again after some crying. Alex was ignoring it in hopes he would soothe himself back to sleep. </p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t sleeping anyways,” Skyler answered. “I can’t get to sleep.” </p>
<p>“Do you want some hot cocoa?” Alex questioned, closing up the dishwasher for now, going to finishing unloading it later. Skyler shook her head as she looked downwards, her bottom lip trembling as she burst into tears. “Hey, Skittle,” Alex rushed over to her daughter, pulling her into a comforting hug. “What’s wrong?” Alex sounded concerned as she held her daughter in the embrace, rubbing her back in comfort. </p>
<p>“I…it’s…I…” Skyler’s voice was muffled against Alex’s chest as her tears got heavier. </p>
<p>“Take a minute,” Alex spoke softly as she kept rubbing her daughter’s back, giving her some time to compose herself so she could talk. “Take a breath,” Alex took a slow, deep breath along with her daughter. “Is this about Mama?” Alex questioned, not seeing any other reason to why her daughter would be so upset right now. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Skyler spoke in a whisper as she slowly pulled herself out of the embrace. </p>
<p>Alex gently wiped away tears from Skyler’s cheeks with her thumb. “You don’t need to be worried,” Alex assured her, talking in a soft, comforting tone. “Mama is awake and is doing really good.” Alex reminded her. </p>
<p>“But she can’t walk and doesn’t have use in her left hand anymore,” Skyler pointed out. “What if she can’t ever walk again. Mama will hate it.” </p>
<p>“Sweetie,” Alex put her hands on Skyler’s arms as she spoke. “Mama will walk again. Remember the doctor explained to you what happened to her legs because of the amount of time she was in the coma for?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded lightly in response.</p>
<p>“Well yes,” Skyler answered. “But why didn’t they do anything when she was in the coma so that this didn’t happen?” Skyler wondered, Alex seeing she was trying to make sense of it all. </p>
<p>“They can only do so much to help,” Alex said. “But Mama is getting physical therapy and will do special exercises to make her legs stronger so that she can walk again,” Alex explained. “You don’t need to be worried. You know I don’t like you worrying.” Alex said as she tucked Skyler’s hair behind her ear, letting her hand stay against her cheek.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” Skyler sighed. “I just love Mama so much and I want her to be okay.” </p>
<p>“I know you do, sweetheart,” Alex smiled softly at her daughter. “And she is going to be okay,” Alex assured her. “She is okay,” Alex corrected herself. “She just needs to learn to walk again.” </p>
<p>“Just?” Skyler shrieked. “Walking is a pretty big deal, Mum.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is,” Alex murmured. “But Mama will walk again.” </p>
<p>“How can you be sure?” Skyler asked, still sounding doubtful. </p>
<p>Alex twisted her lip. “Because she is Mama,” Alex said, gesturing to the breakfast bar. Skyler walked over and took a seat as Alex went over to the drawer and took out two spoons. She then went over to the freezer and looked through the many tubs of ice-cream they had. Each kid had a different favourite flavour plus Alex and Kelly preferred different kinds, so they usually always had many different choices. She found the tub of strawberry which was Skyler’s favourite and walked across to the breakfast bar, taking a seat next to her daughter as she handed her a spoon. Skyler gave her a questioning look as Alex took the lid off and put some onto her spoon. “You can eat some,” Alex said before putting the spoonful into her mouth. Skyler stared at her mother for a moment longer, before digging into the ice-cream, not about to question why she was allowed to eat some when she should be in bed. “But Skittle,” Alex swallowed another mouthful. “Mama is super strong, right?” Alex said, Skyler nodding as she continued to eat the ice-cream. </p>
<p>“Well yes,” Skyler answered. “But you get people who are in car accidents like Mama was and then they never walk again. That can happen, right?” </p>
<p>“Sure, it happens,” Alex said, knowing Skyler was old enough to know things like this. “But they have different kinds of injuries to what happened to Mama,” Alex added quickly, seeing the look of worry appearing on Skyler’s face. “They’ve injured their spinal cord and Mama hasn’t injured hers,” Alex explained.  “Mama’s injury is because of her muscles and that can be fixed. Her muscles just need to get stronger. Just like Aiden, really,” Alex said. “He is trying to walk and once his legs get stronger he’ll be able to, and Mama is going to be the same.” </p>
<p>“Is it going to take her a long time?” Skyler wondered. “Aiden has been trying to walk for months now.” Skyler pointed out. Aiden liked being on his feet since he was around 10 months old, walking if he was holding someone’s hands or shuffling along by holding onto furniture but he was yet to try on his own.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know how long it’ll take.” Alex spoke honestly, knowing Skyler was old enough to talk about this openly with, whereas with Caleb and Maya, it felt better to keep some things from them as they were younger. </p>
<p>Skyler sighed sadly. “Is she going to have to be in the hospital until she can walk again?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head. “She will get home soon.” </p>
<p>“Before she can walk?” Skyler questioned and Alex gave a little nod, taking another spoonful of ice-cream. “So, she will have to be in a wheelchair?” Skyler wondered, also putting more ice-cream onto her spoon. “How will she get up the stairs?” Skyler crinkled her eyebrow as she looked a little confused.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Alex twisted her lip. She’d not really thought about any of this yet. “I guess she’ll have to stay downstairs unless she lets me carry her up.” Alex said, knowing Kelly wouldn’t appreciate a stairlift being installed until she could walk again.</p>
<p>Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “But where will she sleep?” Skyler wondered. “Don’t you want to be next to her again because I know you always sleep better when you are next to Mama,” Skyler said as she took some more ice-cream onto her spoon. “Will she need to sleep on the couch?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex shook her head. “I guess we can take the guest room.” Alex said. The guest room Eliza was currently sleeping in was down the stairs, so Alex figured they could sleep in there for a while. </p>
<p>“You’d put Granny on the couch?” Skyler shrieked.</p>
<p>“No,” Alex stifled a laugh. “Granny can take our bedroom and Mama and I will be in the guest room.” Alex saw this as the best solution right now. She knew it would only be temporary, until Kelly got back on her feet and could manage the stairs. </p>
<p>“Oh of course.” Skyler giggled as Alex smiled, liking to hear her daughter’s laugh over seeing her upset. </p>
<p>“Aw that’s nicer than the tears we just had,” Alex ran her hand through Skyler’s hair. “I know you are worried, but I promise that Mama will walk again, and things will go back to like they used to be.” Alex said, knowing things had been different lately with all the time they’d had to spend at the hospital. </p>
<p>“Good,” Skyler smiled. “Will we still get to go on our vacation?” Skyler wondered. “We can’t swim or go hiking or kayaking with Mama if she’d be in a wheelchair.” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “We can still go away. Have a nice break as a family.” </p>
<p>“But if Mama can’t do everything the same it won’t be as fun.” Skyler pouted. </p>
<p>“If you kids are having fun then Mama will be having fun,” Alex assured her. “We can still take a vacation and I know it might be a little different than we were first planning, but the important thing is that we are going to be spending some time just the 6 of us, yeah?” Alex rubbed her daughter’s arm as she spoke. “And who knows, maybe Mama will be walking again by the time we go on vacation.” Alex didn’t want to promise this, but she had to be hopeful that it wouldn’t be too long. </p>
<p>“I hope she will be,” Skyler answered. “It would be nicest for Mama that way.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but no matter what we will have a nice time,” Alex assured her. “I promise you that.” Alex said, as she pulled her daughter into a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top on her head. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Skyler and Alex went into the room, Alex pushing in the stroller. “Hey.” Kelly sounded pleased to see her family as she turned down the volume on the TV.</p>
<p>“Wheel of Fortune,” Alex said as she glanced to the TV screen before looking back to her wife. “You are having a wild afternoon, huh?” Alex murmured as leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. </p>
<p>“Well, there’s only so much reading or puzzles I can do at once.” Kelly murmured as Skyler approached her. </p>
<p>“Hey Mama.” Skyler beamed as she gave her a hug as Alex took Aiden out of the stroller. </p>
<p>“Hello, Skittle,” Kelly smiled at her eldest. “How are you? How was school?” </p>
<p>“It was okay.” Skyler answered as she took a seat on the chair by the bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t you usually have swimming on Mondays after school?” Kelly questioned. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her daughter, but Skyler usually had swimming on Mondays. </p>
<p>“I wanted to come see you instead.” Skyler answered. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to say no to seeing my favourite skittle,” Kelly told her with a smile. “Where are your brother and sister?” Kelly glanced to the door for a moment, like she was expecting them to come in. </p>
<p>“They’re with Granny,” Skyler answered. “They’ll come after us,” Skyler said. “I came first because I wanted to talk to you. Mum said we could go on vacation and I wanted to talk to you about where we should go.” Skyler spoke excitedly. </p>
<p>“Uh…we are going on a vacation?” Kelly looked a little confused as Alex sat on the chair, Aiden on her knee as he held his fire truck in his hands. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I told Skye we could go somewhere when you woke up, uh,” Alex cleared her throat. “Nowhere too far,” Alex added. “Just to one of the nearby lakes.” </p>
<p>“But I…” Kelly bit her lip. “I…I can’t…” </p>
<p>“You can still come even if you are in a wheelchair, Mama,” Skyler told her, Kelly looking alarmed at the thought of being in a wheelchair. “You’ll still have fun because you will be with us, right?” Skyler tilted her head to the side ever-so-slightly. “And you might even have working legs again by then,” Skyler added. “Maybe we can book it for the end of the summer, nearer my birthday and just before we go back to school so that gives you more time to be able to walk so you can swim properly with us and we can hike and kayak and have water gun fights.”  </p>
<p>“Uh yeah,” Kelly cleared her throat as she glared at Alex, Alex feeling like Kelly wasn’t keen on the idea of going away. “Well, how about you have a look and pick out where you like the look of then let me see, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Skyler grinned. “It’s going to be so great, and the dogs will love the lake and all the nature. Especially Ivy. Ivy loves to swim.” </p>
<p>“She does.” Kelly agreed. </p>
<p>Skyler was still smiling as she rubbed Kelly’s left hand. “Did you get more therapy on your hand today?” </p>
<p>“I did,” Kelly said. “Look, I can move.” Kelly stopped talking as she moved her thumb and index finger, Skyler, and Alex both gasping. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us,” Alex lightly hit her wife’s arm. “Babe that’s great, isn’t it, Skye?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skyler nodded. “Because it means your getting stronger muscles again.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s just my hand, sweetie,” Kelly reminded her. “The physical therapy on my legs didn’t go so well today.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t think you were starting that for a couple more days?” Alex spoke questioningly. </p>
<p>“Yeah well I wanted them to start now,” Kelly said. “But then I got mad because I couldn’t move my toes.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s still early days,” Alex reminded her. “I’m sure after a few physical therapy sessions that movement will return,” Alex sounded positive. “Isn’t that right, Aiden?” Alex spoke down to her son who was playing with his fire truck on her knee. “Mama just needs some time.” </p>
<p>“Mmm ba ba na ba ma,” Aiden babbled. “Tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck.” Aiden held his fire truck out in front of him. </p>
<p>“What did he just say?” Kelly sounded alarmed.</p>
<p>“He said tuck,” Skyler giggled. “He means truck.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that is not what I heard,” Kelly murmured as her eyes widened. “But you learned a new word, huh?” Kelly looked back to Aiden as she spoke. “You were only saying hi before my accident.” </p>
<p>“Hi,” Aiden grinned up at Kelly, Kelly seeing two new teeth had also grown in. “Hi, hi, hi.” Aiden sounded incredibly pleased with himself as he waved his hand out, the truck waving rather violently from side to side. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kelly felt her heart swell at Aiden interacting with her. “You going to let Mama give you a hug?” Kelly wondered, slowly bringing her hand out and resting it on Aiden’s arm. </p>
<p>Aiden looked down to her hand before he hugged himself against Alex. “Mum Mum.” Aiden said, hiding his face against her. Alex seeing Kelly looking a little disappointed. </p>
<p>“Aww he says Mum?” Kelly questioned, her hand going onto her chest. “How come you didn’t tell me this? You must be so thrilled.” </p>
<p>“She probably didn’t want to upset you because he doesn’t remember you,” Skyler said. “But don’t worry, Mama, he will love you soon because you are the best Mama in the world.” </p>
<p>“Aww thank you, sweetie,” Kelly smiled at her daughter, knowing she was right and that soon enough, Aiden would want to be with her again.  “It’s okay, little button. You don’t need to go all shy. I’m not going to take you from Mummy,” Kelly said, lightly rubbing Aiden’s arm as he stayed cuddled against Alex. “Besides, I can’t blame you. Mummy is rather awesome so why wouldn’t you want to be cuddled up with her.” Kelly said, Aiden glancing up at her for a moment, getting the littlest of smiles of his face before he hid himself against her again. </p>
<p>“Mum is awesome,” Skyler agreed with Kelly’s statement. “Last night she let me stay up and eat ice-cream when I should have been in bed.” Skyler grinned as she spoke, Alex and Kelly smiling at how happy she was about this. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Kelly questioned. “And on a school night?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “Well, I was upset and worried about…” Skyler stopped talking mid-sentence. “Well, I was just upset and worried.” </p>
<p> “Oh,” Kelly felt bad. She was fairly sure Skyler would be worrying about her right now. She knew her daughter and knew she’d be worrying. “Well, you don’t need to get yourself worried about me. You know that, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Skyler answered. “Mum spoke to me about it,” Skyler said. “It’s going to be okay, and we are going to go on vacation and have a great time with all of us and the dogs.” Skyler said, Alex glancing to Kelly, seeing she was still looking unsure about going on a vacation. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>After spending some time at the playpark with Caleb and Maya, Eliza had taken them to a nearby diner. Eliza was drinking a cappuccino as Caleb had a banana milkshake and a chocolate brownie and Maya had a chocolate milkshake and a doughnut with chocolate frosting with sprinkles on. “Do you live with us forever now, Granny?” Caleb wondered as took a drink of his milkshake. </p>
<p>“No,” Eliza shook her head. “Midvale is still my home but I’m here to help Mummy right now.” Eliza was sure Caleb already knew this. </p>
<p>“Yes but you should live with us forever,” Caleb told her. “I like having you around. It’s fun,” Caleb said. “Don’t you like living with us?” Caleb picked up his brownie to take a bite as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Well,” Eliza took a mouthful of her coffee. “I do like living with you,” Eliza answered. “I love living with you, actually,” Eliza said, looking to Maya and giving her a smile as she was eating her doughnut, some frosting and sprinkles around her mouth. “We have lots of fun, don’t we?” Maya nodded in response as she took a drink of her milkshake. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Caleb answered. “So, that’s why you should stay with us forever. It would be cool.” </p>
<p>“Aww buddy thank you,” Eliza felt touched that Caleb liked to have her around. “But I don’t think your mums will want me around all the time,” Eliza said. “I don’t need to get in the way of your family time, do I?” </p>
<p>Caleb gave a little shrug. “Maybe you could get another house but still in the city,” Caleb suggested. “So, we can still see you lots and lots, but you won’t be in the house all the time.” </p>
<p>“It is a nice idea.” Eliza admitted. She had thought about moving to National City to be closer to her family, but she also loved the Midvale house. She loved being close to the beach. </p>
<p>“So, you should live here,” Caleb told her. “And that way we could have more sleepovers at your house.” </p>
<p>“Maybe one day.” Eliza said. </p>
<p>“No,” Caleb huffed. “You need to do it, doesn’t she Maya?” Caleb looked down to his sister. “Granny needs to live here with us all the time.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Maya spoke in a whisper. She’d not spoken much since she’d talked to Kelly, but she was at least making some progress. </p>
<p>“Aww kids that’s sweet but I’m sure once Mama is home from the hospital you won’t be as bothered about spending time with Granny.” Eliza pointed out. </p>
<p>“Yes we still will,” Caleb assured her. “We love you so much Granny and love having you around.” </p>
<p>“I love you too and it’s always fun hanging out with you.” Eliza felt her heart swell with the love she had for her grandkids. </p>
<p>“So, you will find a house here?” Caleb wondered, a grin on his face at the thought. </p>
<p>“I…” Eliza pursed her lips. “I don’t know, darling, we’ll see.” Eliza took another drink of her cappuccino as she waited for Caleb to respond. </p>
<p>Caleb frowned. “When mums say we’ll see it usually means a no.” </p>
<p>“Well, like I said, we’ll see,” Eliza murmured. “Now, how about we finish up these because I’m sure you’ll be eager to see Mama, right?” </p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Maya answered, the straw from her milkshake in her mouth. </p>
<p>“You going to tell her about school today?” Eliza questioned, Maya giving a little nod as she took a big drink.</p>
<p>“How much longer will she be in the hospital for?” Caleb wondered. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Eliza answered. “Maybe a couple more days.” Eliza guessed. She wasn’t sure how much of an improvement the doctors wanted in Kelly’s legs before she’d be allowed to go home. </p>
<p>“This is taking ages,” Caleb said. “I just wish we could fast forward this time,” Caleb gave a sad sounding sigh as he looked downwards. “And just be like we were again and have Mama at home and have little button liking everyone and not crying if he’s not with Mummy.” </p>
<p>“That’ll happen,” Eliza assured him. “And Mum said you are going on vacation soon, so you can look forward to that, right?” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Caleb gave a little nod. </p>
<p>“A vacation sounds good to me,” Eliza looked to her side as she heard a woman’s voice, seeing the woman from the table across from them was staring over at them. She wasn’t sure when the woman had sat down, because she wasn’t there when they’d got there, and she hadn’t noticed anyone being show to the table. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but overhear.” </p>
<p>“Uh.” Eliza cleared her throat before giving a wary smile. </p>
<p>“What lovely children they are.” The woman smiled, Eliza noticing her eyes were locked on Caleb, this making Eliza feel rather uneasy. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Eliza murmured. “But if you don’t mind,” Eliza pointed back to the kids. “We’ll just let you get back to your coffee.” Eliza said, turning back to look to the kids who were staring over at the woman.</p>
<p>“Oh,” The woman looked a little disappointed. “I’m just making conversation,” “The woman said. “So, what’s your name? How old are you?” The woman directed this question at Caleb.</p>
<p>“C’mon, kids,” Eliza looked at her watch. “We need to get going.” Eliza said, feeling rather unsure about this woman’s interest in the kids, or more specifically, Caleb. </p>
<p>“But we are not finished our snacks.” Caleb protested as he pointed between the brownie and doughnut. </p>
<p>“Bring them with you,” Eliza told them, standing up and getting them out of the booth as they picked up their brownie and doughnut. “Let’s go.” Eliza ushered the kids out of the diner and walked them away at a quick pace. She looked back as she saw the woman standing by the window watching them as they left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope to get more comments on this one. Please do try to leave something if you read. They're really good for motivation and lets me see this is being enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex walked down the stairs, hoping this was Aiden now settled. He’d woken up for the 4th time and Alex really hoped that she wasn’t about to be in for a sleepless night. He’d not be so bad the last few nights, so Alex wondered if another tooth was about to cut through and that is what had unsettled him. “He off again?” Eliza questioned.  </p><p>“For now, at least,” Alex sat down on the couch next to her mother. “I know I am older now, but I don’t remember it being this hard when Skye and Maya were babies,” Alex recalled as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. “He is relentless.” Alex would let him cry it out for a while, but she didn’t want to leave him too long in case he woke up the older kids, Skyler especially being a light sleeper. </p><p>Eliza pursed her lips. “Well, this time will pass,” Eliza said. “And every baby is different.” </p><p>“I guess so.” Alex exhaled lightly as she rubbed her hands together. </p><p>“Yeah,” Eliza swallowed nervously. “So, listen, I…” Eliza paused as she turned herself on the couch, so she was sitting sideways, facing her daughter as Alex also turned herself a little, feeling a little confused. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alex questioned, immediately not feeling good by the look on her mother’s face. </p><p>“I didn’t know if I should say anything or not, but I should, I know I should. It’s the right thing to do,” Eliza said, her response confusing Alex even more as to what her mother was talking about. “Listen, don’t panic, it’s probably nothing. It’s probably just me panicking but it was a feeling I got,” Eliza said, Alex feeling her heart thumping as she was waiting for her mother to explain what she was going on about. “Okay, so today when I had the kids at the diner there was this woman who looked very interested in Caleb. She was staring at him and trying to talk with him, and I removed us from the situation but looking back she was watching us leave and -”</p><p>“What the heck are you talking about?” Alex questioned, getting a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she put her hand on her heart, feeling it beating faster. “What woman? Who was she? What did she look like?” </p><p>“I don’t know who she was,” Eliza answered. “I called Kara and got her to go check out the diner, see if she could follow her but she was gone by the time Kara got there. But Kara knows what she looks like and she’s on it. She’s watching.” </p><p>“What do you mean watching?” Alex shrieked as she stood up from the couch. “Watching who? Watching where?” </p><p>“Us, you, Caleb,” Eliza shrugged a little. “The woman. She’s on the lookout for her.” </p><p>“I…” Alex paced the living room, Ivy looking up from her bed for a moment before going back to sleep. “Wait,” Alex turned to face her mother again. “What did this woman look like? What did she say to him?” </p><p>“She asked him his name and how old she was.” Eliza answered. </p><p>“What did she look like?” Alex questioned again, Eliza seeing the panic on her face. </p><p>“She had light brown hair, green eyes, looked to be in her mid-twenties.” Eliza said, Alex’s eyes widening at the description of the woman. It had to be her. It could only be her.  </p><p>Alex twisted her lip as she shook her head. “It’s Amanda. It has to be Amanda.” </p><p>“Who’s Amanda?” Eliza questioned, concern in her tone. “Is she an alien you’ve had issues with?” </p><p>“No. She uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “The boys’…” Alex trailed off as she shook her head, letting a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Their birth mother.” </p><p>“No, surely not,” Eliza replied. “She lost all rights to Caleb. She gave up her rights to Aiden,” Eliza said. “Surely it’s not her. It must be someone else. Someone with a score against you for something you did with the DEO.” </p><p>“I…” Alex bit her lip. “No. I don’t really go out on many missions anymore. I can’t risk my life like I used to. You know I’ve done mostly lab work and medical stuff since Skye was young. Skye, Maya, Caleb, Aiden, and even for Kelly,” Alex said. “They need me alive, and I would never put myself in danger and risk not being around for them.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Eliza knew this about Alex. She knew she no longer liked taking the risk because of Kelly and the kids. It was only in very extreme circumstances that Alex would join a mission. “Well, maybe I’m just being paranoid. Maybe this woman was just being overly friendly.” </p><p>“I hope that’s all it was.” Alex murmured, getting a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>“Think about it, Alex,” Eliza said, looking up to her daughter from the couch, Alex pacing slightly. “How could Amanda know where you lived? They were closed adoptions, right? She’s doesn’t know where you live or much else about you. How could she find you?” </p><p>“There are ways to find out everything,” Alex retorted, the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach intensifying. “Oh gosh, Mum, I don’t…what if she…she can’t see them. She can’t think she can get them back, can she?” </p><p>“No,” Eliza stood up from the couch and walked over to her daughter, putting her hands on her arms to keep her still. “Those kids are yours in every way. She has no rights to them,” Eliza assured her, seeing how worried Alex looked at the thought of the boys being taken away. “But listen, we don’t know it is her. I was most likely just panicking and Kara is on it so don’t get yourself worried. You just concentrate on helping Kelly recover enough so she can get home.” Eliza said, lightly rubbing her daughter’s arm. </p><p>“You have good senses,” Alex told her. “If you felt something wasn’t right it was probably because it wasn’t,” Alex spoke quietly. “I’m not losing my boys, Mum. They’re my…I can’t…” Alex stopped talking as she welled up with tears. </p><p>“Hey, even if it is Amanda, that is not happening. I promise you that.” Eliza said, pulling her daughter into a comforting hug. </p><p>------------ </p><p>Alex pushed the stroller into Kelly’s room, Caleb walking in behind her. “Kel,” Alex looked surprised to see her sitting on the chair by the bed. “You’re not in bed. How did you…did you move yourself there?” </p><p>“I wish,” Kelly sighed sadly. “Uh, Daniel, one of my physio nurses, he moved me. Thought getting me out of the bed would be good,” Kelly said, before she looked to Caleb who was smiling at her. “Hey,” Kelly smiled, surprised to see Caleb with Alex, because he should be in school. “You okay, buddy?” Kelly wondered. “Why isn’t he in school?” Kelly looked to Alex as she spoke. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Caleb shrugged. “Mum just said I was staying with her today.” Caleb said, Kelly pulling a face of confusion. </p><p>“Here, bud,” Alex pulled some money from the diaper bag that was hanging over the handles of the stroller. “Go down to the vending machine and get some candy for you and Mama,” Alex told him. “Straight there and back and no talking to anyone.” Alex told him, Caleb giving a little nod before he took the money and left the room, the vending machine not far away at all. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kelly asked, wondering why Alex had given him the instructions she had. </p><p>“Uhm,” Alex shook her head, glancing down to Aiden to was banging his fire truck off the side of the stroller. “I don’t know. It’s probably nothing,” Alex nervously rubbed her hands together. “Mum said there was someone looking very interested in him yesterday. Trying to talk to him. Asking him his name and age,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “The way she described her, Kelly, I…” Alex trailed off. “I think Amanda is here to try to get the boys.” </p><p>“No,” Kelly shook her head. “Firstly, she doesn’t know where we live,” Kelly pointed out. “And secondly, she didn’t want to be a mother. She gave up her rights to the boys. They are <em>our</em>children. She can’t just come and take them back,” Kelly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of losing the boys. She knew it would never happen, but the thought was bad enough. “No,” Kelly said. “She…are you sure it was her?” </p><p>“I never saw her,” Alex said. “But like I said, from the description Mum gave, it’s her, Kel. It’s Amanda. Mum said she has Kara on the lookout but I just…I couldn’t let him go to school today. I had all these thoughts in my head that she’d would snatch him and I…” Alex clicked her tongue. “I had to keep him with me.” </p><p>“Well, I can’t sit in here if my boys are in danger.” Kelly said as she pulled off her blanket and pushed herself up to standing, immediately finding herself falling forward, her legs not able to support her. </p><p>“Kelly,” Alex gasped as she rushed forward, holding her wife up. “What are you doing? Sit down.” Alex gently pushed Kelly back to sitting on the chair. She knelt down in front of her, her hands going onto Kelly’s knees. “Babe, Kara is on it. I’m not going to let anything happen to our boys,” Alex assured her. “What the boys need from you is for you to get strong again so you can walk,” Alex said, her hand coming up to rest against Kelly’s cheek. “That’s what you need to focus on.” </p><p>“I can’t if our boys could be in danger.” Kelly squeaked. </p><p>“We’re not going to let that happen,” Alex assured her wife. “We don’t even know if it was Amanda. But we are on alert,” Alex said, hoping they were just being paranoid, and this woman didn’t mean any harm when she was trying to talk to Caleb. “Nothing is going to stop those boys from being ours.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kelly took a deep breath. “Yeah I know.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Alex smiled softly as she rubbed Kelly’s cheek. “So, how are you? I didn’t say hey,” Alex said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “How did the physio on your hand go this morning?” </p><p>Kelly got a big grin on her face as she moved all the fingers on her left hand. “Still a bit stiff but most of the movement is back.” </p><p>“Ah that’s great,” Alex sounded super pleased. It had only been a couple of days and Kelly had made great progress. “You must their best student,” Alex murmured. “Learning so fast.” </p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Kelly muttered. “I mean, I can’t walk yet.” </p><p>“Well, no,” Alex exhaled lightly. “That’s going to take a little longer,” Alex figured. “But you’ll get there. You just need to be patient.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Kelly said as the door opened and Caleb came back into the room, a packet of M&amp;Ms for himself and a mounds bar for Kelly. </p><p>“There you go, Mama.” Caleb said, handing the bar out for Kelly to take. </p><p>“Thanks, bud.” Kelly took the bar into her hand as Caleb handed out the change for Alex to take. </p><p>“You can keep it,” Alex told him, Caleb giving a big grin as he put the coins into his pocket. “So, anyways, the kids have a bet on for who is going to walk first between you and Aiden.” Alex said, getting a cheeky smile on her face as she lifted Aiden out of the stroller, Aiden’s banging getting louder and louder. </p><p>“No, they don’t.” Kelly gave a little chuckle. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Alex nodded a little as she looked down to Caleb. “You do, don’t you?” </p><p>Caleb nodded. “Maya said it would be you but me and Skye said Aiden because he is really close to walking by himself because he can if we are holding his hands and if he is holding the furniture.” Caleb said as he sat himself on the edge of Kelly’s bed and opened his M&amp;Ms. </p><p>“Ah well I can always count on my little petal,” Kelly smiled before she looked to Aiden who was cuddling into Alex. “But you nearly walking is good, button.” Kelly cooed. Aiden would cruise the furniture before Kelly’s accident, but the walking while holding onto someone’s hands was a new thing Kelly was yet to see. </p><p>“Yeah,” Caleb smiled as he looked to his little brother as he stayed cuddled against Alex. “You can learn together.” Caleb said before he put some M&amp;Ms into his mouth. </p><p>“I guess so,” Kelly murmured. “Uh, speaking of me learning to walk, Daniel wants to do aqua therapy with me,” Kelly said as she put her mounds bar up on the bedside cabinet for now. “He thinks it’ll help.” </p><p>“And you don’t?” Alex questioned, seeing the look of uncertainty on her wife’s face. Alex walked over and sat down on the visitor’s chair that was in the room, Aiden playing with his fire truck as he sat on her knee. </p><p>Kelly gave a little shrug. “I guess we just need to see how it goes.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Alex replied. “I’ll bring your swimsuit in when I bring the girls later today.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod of understanding.</p><p>“What’s aqua therapy?” Caleb wondered as he put more M&amp;Ms into his mouth. </p><p>“It means I’ll do leg exercises in a swimming pool,” Kelly explained. “Try to walk when I’m in the water.” </p><p>Caleb scrunched his face up, looking a little confused. “But why do you need to be in the water to learn?” </p><p>“The water will support Mama’s weight so it can help increase the movement she has in her legs,” Alex informed her eldest son. “And the water will provide resistance to Mama moving her legs so it will improve her muscle strength.” </p><p>“Oh,” Caleb still looked a little uncertain. “And if her muscles get stronger then she’ll be able to walk again?” </p><p>“That’s right.” Alex nodded. </p><p>“Should we teach Aiden in the water too?” Caleb wondered, Alex and Kelly both giving a little chuckle.</p><p>“No,” Kelly answered. “He can learn without aqua therapy.” </p><p>“Oh,” Caleb exhaled lightly. “Well can you come home to do it?” Caleb wondered. “We have a pool at the house so you can do it there. You don’t need to be in the hospital pool.” </p><p>“The pool here will have special bars in for me to hold onto,” Kelly said. “I’ll need them to help me when I first do it.” </p><p>“Well,” Caleb scratched the side of his head. “You can hold onto Mummy,” Caleb suggested. “Mummy will hold you up and take your hands, so you don’t fall.” </p><p>“I’m know she would,” Kelly smiled softly. “But unfortunately, I’m not ready to go home just yet.” </p><p>“That’s not fair,” Caleb bowed his head. “You’ve been here far too long, and we’ve not done anything fun together for ages and not had our Saturday movie night snuggles.” </p><p>“I know,” Kelly felt bad for the kids. She knew it must have been hard on them lately. “But soon, I’ll be home and we can have lots of movie night snuggles and do lots of fun things, okay?” </p><p>Caleb nodded. “And we will have a real fun time on vacation.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kelly cleared her throat as she glanced to Alex before she looked back to her son. “Well, hey, we can have some fun here too,” Kelly said. “Skye left the Uno here so how about we have a game?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Caleb grinned widely as Kelly reached up for the Uno so she could play with her wife and son. </p><p>------------ </p><p>Aiden was sitting in the highchair feeding himself his dinner, the fish sticks and sweet potato cut up for him. He had a fork but had quickly threw that to the floor, preferring to use his hands to feed himself. Skyler, Maya, and Caleb were also eating their dinner, Alex feeding the kids a little earlier, so they had more time to go to the hospital to see Kelly. Senna was eating her dinner as well, Ivy sprawled out on the floor near to the dogs’ bowls, finished her dinner. “Where is Granny?” Skyler questioned, reaching for her water to take a drink. </p><p>“She is at my work helping out with something.” Alex answered. </p><p>“How are we going to work it at the hospital when we go back to see Mama then?” Skyler wondered, there being too many of them to be allowed in the room at once. </p><p>“Uncle James is going to meet us there,” Alex told her. “You and Maya can go in with him first since I had the boys in earlier today,” Alex looked to the door as she spoke, hearing the doorbell. She walked out of the kitchen and opened the door, Nia, and Aspen at the other side. “Hello.” Alex smiled down at Aspen. </p><p>“Hello, Alex,” Aspen smiled up at her. “How are you today?” </p><p>“I’m very good,” Alex answered, Aspen still smiling at her. “How was your day?” </p><p>“Nia Dox and I painted some of the walls in the guest room,” Aspen answered. “I picked mint green.” </p><p>“Ah well I bet that’ll be nice.” Alex said, Aspen giving her a little nod in response. </p><p>“We haven’t picked the paper yet though,” Aspen informed her. “Nia Dox said we will get one wall done with some paper. I want to find some turtle paper.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find some,” Alex said. “You want to go in and see Maya? She’s in the kitchen,” Alex said as Aspen ran past her through the hallway and into the kitchen. “Sorry, Nia, come in.” Alex gestured into the house, Nia walking in after her. </p><p>“I was just bringing these clothes back that Aspen borrowed the other day.” Nia said, handing the bag out for Alex to take. </p><p>“Thanks,” Alex took the bag from her and put it on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. “You want a coffee or anything?” </p><p>“Nah, I’m fine, we won’t stay long,” Nia glanced over to the table, seeing the kids were eating their dinner. “How’s Kelly doing today?” </p><p>“She’s good,” Alex answered. “She has movement pretty much back in her hand now and they’re looking to try aqua therapy for her walking.” Alex said, glancing over to Aspen as she’d sat herself at the table next to Maya. </p><p>“Maya, this is yours,” Aspen said, handing out the turtle that Aspen had from when she stayed over. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.” </p><p>“No,” Maya shook her head as she pushed the turtle back towards Aspen. “I gave him to you.” </p><p>“Oh,” Aspen got a little smile on her face as she looked over to Nia. “I can keep it?” </p><p>“Well…” Nia glanced to Alex. </p><p>“If Maya said it’s okay.” Alex said, looking to her daughter. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “She likes him, and Mama can just buy me a new one when we go back to the aquarium.” Maya said, Alex stifling a laugh at her daughter. </p><p>“When did she start talking again?” Nia wondered, surprised to hear Maya talking. </p><p>“When Kelly woke up,” Alex answered, Nia figuring she should have realised this herself. “That’s the most I’ve actually heard her talk though,” Alex smiled, glad Maya was starting to engage in conversation again. “That’s very nice of you to give your turtle to Aspen.” Alex said, smiling to her daughter. </p><p>“Yes, it is nice. Thank you, Maya.” Aspen leaned in and gave Maya a hug, Nia and Alex smiling at the scene, seeing a good friendship forming. </p><p>“Do you want to come play?” Maya questioned. </p><p>“No, Maya you need to finish your dinner first,” Alex said, seeing she’d hardly made a start to it, whereas Caleb and Skyler were almost finished. “You two want some jello cups?” Alex questioned, glancing from Skyler to Caleb and back. </p><p>“Yeah.” Caleb answered, Alex going to the fridge and taking out the pack of jello cups. </p><p>“Is Aspen allowed one?” Alex asked, looking to Nia as she spoke. </p><p>“If she wants one.” Nia answered, watching as Alex took some spoons out of the drawer. She walked over to the table and gave one to Skyler, Caleb, and Aspen before giving them a spoon. She took away Skyler and Caleb’s plates before walking back over to the breakfast bar, putting them up on there for now. </p><p>“Sorry, Nia,” Alex said, leaning herself against the breakfast bar. “So, how’s things?” Alex questioned, glancing to Aiden who was still happy eating his dinner. </p><p>“No, don't apologise. It's my fault. I came at dinner time.” Nia answered. </p><p>“Well, we’re a little early but it gives us more time at the hospital.” Alex pointed out, Nia giving a little nod. </p><p>“So, I wanted to ask you,” Nia said, glancing over at Aspen as she was tucking into her jello. “I need to put her in school. I know she’s going to be like Brainy and probably way to advanced for kindergarten, but it’ll be good for her to be around kids her own age,” Nia said. “I want her to fit in here and be a young kid, you know.” </p><p>“Oh yeah. I totally get that.” Alex answered. </p><p>“So, I was thinking of putting her in Eden Oaks Elementary, so she was with Maya,” Nia said, thinking it would be good for her to be in the same school as Maya, so she might not feel as scared as someone she knew would be there. “How do I go about getting her enrolled?” Nia wondered, having no idea where to start. </p><p>“You just need to go into the school and say you want to enrol your child,” Alex informed her. “You’ll need proof of your address, proof that you are her guardian and probably a birth certificate for Aspen.” </p><p>“Oh,” Nia looked a little confused. “I don’t…I mean…we don’t have that.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Alex twisted her lip. “We can get her the forms she’ll need at the DEO,” Alex said, Nia giving a thankful smile. “So, you enjoying motherhood?” </p><p>“I’m loving it,” Nia said. “Brainy has pretty much been at the DEO since she arrived, uhm,” Nia let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “He might take some more convincing.” </p><p>“He’s a good guy. He’ll come round.” Alex assured her, glancing over to the kids who giggling at something one of them had said. </p><p>“I hope so,” Nia murmured. “Uh, is Kara doing okay? She apparently gave Brainy a stern telling off.” Nia raised her eyebrows as she spoke. </p><p>“She’s fine,” Alex answered. “She just knows what it’s like to be left on strange planet. She didn’t want Aspen to feel abandoned,” Alex said. “She was told Brainy would look after her, and he just left her here.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Nia exhaled lightly. “Well, if I was home I wouldn’t have let that happen.” </p><p>“I can tell.” Alex said, watching Nia as she was once again looking over to Aspen, Alex seeing the look of joy in her eyes, Aspen obviously already having a big effect on Nia. </p><p>------------ </p><p>Maya ran into the room, excitedly holding up a picture she’d drawn for Kelly. “Mama, look.” Maya shrieked as she climbed up onto the bed, holding out the picture for Kelly to take. </p><p>“Ah look at this,” Kelly spoke enthusiastically as she looked to the picture. “Is this our family?” Kelly asked, looking at all the people in the picture. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “And this is Aspen,” Maya pointed to the 7th person the picture. “She is my new friend.” </p><p>“Yeah, I met Aspen,” Kelly said. “She’s nice, huh?” </p><p>“Mmmhmm.” Maya nodded, before she hugged herself against her mother, James and Skyler walking into the room, Skyler holding a box of chocolates for Kelly as James was carrying a bag with some food in it. </p><p>“Hey.” Kelly smiled at them as she put the drawing up on the bedside cabinet. </p><p>“Mama, we bought you these.” Skyler said, handing the chocolates out to her. </p><p>“Oh,” Kelly took them from her. “You need to stop bringing me chocolate every time you come see me,” Kelly said. “Especially when I’m not walking. I’m going to get all fat.” Kelly shrieked as Skyler giggled. </p><p>“You won’t get fat,” Skyler said. “Cos we can help you eat them.” </p><p>“I suppose you can.” Kelly stifled a laugh as she opened the box up, offering one to the girls, Maya sitting up just so she could pick a chocolate before she hugged herself against Kelly again. Kelly picked out a chocolate for herself before handing the box up to James. James took one out and put the box up on the bedside cabinet. </p><p>“We also brought you some sushi,” James said, taking the box from the bag and putting it on the table that Kelly was served her meals on. “And a sparkling water.” James put the bottle on the table next to the box of sushi. </p><p>“Oh wow, a sparkling water,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “I am being spoilt today.” </p><p>“Uncle James said the hospital food isn’t too nice, so I made him bring you some sushi cos you love sushi.” Skyler said as she sat herself on the chair by the bed, Kelly seeing Skyler’s eyes were on Kelly’s growing pile of chocolates. </p><p>“I do love sushi, thank you,” Kelly said as pulled the table closer to her and opened up the box. “You want some?” Kelly questioned, already knowing Skyler’s answer before she asked. </p><p>“No, but I’ll take another chocolate.” Skyler spoke with a grin. </p><p>“Yeah, help yourself,” Kelly said, Skyler grinning as she picked up the box and read the menu to choose which one she wanted. “So hey, James,” Kelly smiled up at her brother. “How’s your day been?” </p><p>“It’s been fine. Nothing exciting for me,” James answered. “How about you? Alex said you can move your hand?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Kelly nodded as she squeezed some soy sauce over her sushi then picked up the chopsticks. “I don’t have 100 percent movement yet but it’s a big improvement,” Kelly said, James seeing she still looked super pleased about this quick progress. “Did Alex tell you I’m getting aqua therapy?” </p><p>“She mentioned it, yeah,” James answered. “I think it’ll be good. Being in the water will be helpful to build up strength and that’s all we want, right?” </p><p>“Yeah it is cos then our vacation will be even more fun cos Mama will be able to swim with us in the lake and go on the hikes with us and run around playing with water guns and maybe we can even cycle through the wood trails.” Skyler sounded overly excited as she spoke, it clear to Kelly how much Skyler was looking forward to the vacation. </p><p>“Sweetie,” Kelly put the chopsticks down as she pursed her lips. “I don’t know if I will be able to do all of that,” Kelly said. “We don’t know how long this is going to take,” Kelly informed her, seeing the look of excitement on Skyler’s face change to one of disappointment. “Maybe it’s best if we just wait and -”</p><p>“You don’t want to go on vacation?” Skyler frowned, talking over Kelly.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to go,” Kelly replied. “It’s just that I might not be able to be very mobile,” Kelly said. “It’s not going to be as fun if I can’t do all that with you, will it?” </p><p>“It can still be fun,” Skyler sounded a little upset with Kelly. “We will have fun no matter what cos we will be together,” Skyler pointed out before she glanced up at James. “Isn’t that right, Uncle James?” </p><p>“I’d say so,” James murmured, rubbing Skyler’s shoulder in comfort. “As long as you are with your family it shouldn’t matter what you are able to do, right?” James glanced down to his sister as she had one hand on Maya’s back, Maya staying cuddled against her. </p><p>“I want to be able to have fun on vacation with my kids, James,” Kelly sounded annoyed as she spoke. “You think it’ll be fun for me to sit around when they’re having fun? You think it’ll be fun for me not being able to join in with my kids?” Kelly asked, sounding more annoyed as she questioned him.</p><p>James cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head. “I think you could still have a great time no matter what, yeah.” James said, glancing down at Skyler, seeing she looked rather upset at the fact that Kelly didn’t seem to want to go on a vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are greatly appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex closed the book, having finished reading Maya her bedtime story. She put it back on the shelves by Maya’s bed then faced her daughter again. “Goodnight my sweet petal.” Alex lightly brushed her hand over Maya’s forehead.   </p>
<p>“Goodnight Mummy,” Maya said as she turned onto her side in the bed, hugging Pascal close to her chest. “I’m sorry I stopped talking.” Maya spoke quietly, Alex a little surprised by Maya’s apology. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess the important thing is that you are talking again now,” Alex spoke quietly. “And I know you miss having Mama around.” </p>
<p>“I do,” Maya gave a little nod in agreement. “I don’t like she is still in the hospital.”  </p>
<p>“I know,” Alex exhaled lightly. “We all miss Mama being at home, huh?” Alex said, lightly rubbing Maya’s arm over the bed covers. “But the doctors just need to make sure Mama is at her strongest before coming home. We don’t want her coming home too soon and risk having to send her back to hospital, do we?” </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Maya sounded worried by the prospect of that happening. “When she comes home it needs to be forevers.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex replied. “Well, it’s going to be soon, okay? Mama will be home soon, and she can play Rapunzel and princesses with you and build Lego and watch movies and bake with you and play in the back yard and do all the things you like.” Alex assured her, Maya getting a little smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Good,” Maya couldn’t help but smile. “And I won’t not talk again, Mummy. I won’t.” </p>
<p>“I’m very glad about that,” Alex told her, a smile forming on her face. “Mummy missed your sweet little voice and that infectious giggle of yours,” Alex said as she started to tickle Maya, the girl giggling as if on cue. Alex laughed along with her, continuing to tickle her. “Mummy, Mummy.” Maya shrieked through her giggles, trying to get Alex to stop. </p>
<p>Alex’s laughter faded as she stopped tickling her daughter. “Okay, I shouldn’t be getting you all wound up,” Alex said. “I should be letting you sleep huh?” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Maya answered as she yawned. </p>
<p>“Goodnight darling,” Alex softly kissed Maya. “Love you so much.” </p>
<p>“No,” Maya moaned a little. “You need to do the song, Mummy.” Maya said, her big, brown eyes looking up at her mother. </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Alex cleared her throat. “I love you in the morning and in the afternoon, I love you in the evening and underneath the moon,” Alex sang softly. “Skidamarink a dink a dink skidamarink a do, I love you.” Alex lightly tapped her index finger against Maya’s nose. </p>
<p>Maya gave a little giggle. “Skidamarink a dink a dink skidamarink a do, I love you,” Maya repeated as she put her index finger on Alex’s chest. She gave another yawn, it clear to Alex it wouldn’t take Maya long to fall asleep. “Goodnight Mummy.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Alex kissed her daughter again before she tucked her in, and then left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, just like Maya liked it. She walked into her bedroom and picked up the laptop from the dresser then took herself down the stairs and went into the living room, Skyler watching Junior MasterChef. Alex glanced over to the dogs’ beds, seeing Ivy was sound asleep, all stretched out on the bigger of the beds, the one actually meant for Senna. “Senna get pushed off her bed again?” Alex questioned, gesturing over to Ivy. </p>
<p>Skyler looked over to Ivy briefly, before looking up at her mother. “Senna went to the kitchen, I think,” Skyler gave a little shrug. “She left this room, anyways.” </p>
<p>“Maybe she went to get some water,” Alex said as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter. “Where did Granny go?” Alex wondered, because when she went to do bedtime with Caleb and Maya, Eliza was in the living room with Skyler. </p>
<p>“She went for a bath.” Skyler said as Alex switched on the laptop as it was balancing on her knee. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex glanced to the TV. “How is Dylan doing this week?” Alex wondered. Skyler had been watching the current series of Junior MasterChef and had taken a liking to Dylan, Skyler saying she wanted him to be the winner. </p>
<p>“He made a coconut chocolate soufflé,” Skyler shrieked. “He’s only 12 and he can make a soufflé so perfectly. Chef Ramsey said it was superb.” </p>
<p>“Well good for him.” Alex looked to her daughter, her lips etching into a smile at the look on Skyler’s face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Dylan is cool. I wish I could meet him,” Skyler said, her eyes staying on the TV. “He’s nice and has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, and he’s got a nice smile.” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Alex stifled a laugh. “You got a little crush on Dylan there, have you?” Alex teased as she nudged into her daughter.</p>
<p>“No,” Skyler gasped, but she’d gone red in face, Alex knowing she was embarrassed. “I just think he is nice.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex didn’t sound like she believed her daughter. She knew she was getting to an age where proper crushes and liking someone would be an option. “Well, if you can take your attention away from Dylan and MasterChef I thought we could look at where to go on vacation,” Alex said, opening up an internet page. “I think Willow Lake or Lake Big Tree will be the best for us. Lots of activities for you kids.” </p>
<p>“Lake Big Tree is a weird name,” Skyler pointed out. “But it doesn’t matter,” Skyler sighed sadly. “We’re not going away anyways.” </p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Alex looked a little puzzled.</p>
<p>“Mama doesn’t want to go away.” Skyler spoke quietly as she looked downwards. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that?” Alex questioned.</p>
<p>“She said so,” Skyler replied. “At the hospital tonight when we were talking with Uncle James. She said she didn’t think it would fun because she might not can do much with us,” Skyler sounded like she was getting emotional as she spoke. Alex put the laptop down on the coffee table and shuffled closer to her daughter. “She doesn’t want to go so I don’t want to go anymore.” </p>
<p>“Sweetie,” Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter, Skyler resting her head on her chest. “I promised you a vacation and you are going to get your vacation.” Alex assured her. </p>
<p>“But Mama -” </p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about Mama,” Alex lightly rubbed Skyler’s arm as she spoke. “I’ll talk to Mama and we’ll go on vacation and we’ll have a great time, yeah?” </p>
<p>Skyler shrugged against Alex. “Not if Mama can’t have fun.” </p>
<p>“She will,” Alex said. “Don’t you worry about that. Now, let’s look at the lakes, yeah. Pick out a nice cabin,” Alex learned forward and picked up the laptop again. “We’ve been to Willow Lake before and it was fun, right?” Alex questioned. “How about we check availability there first?” </p>
<p>“Is that where the tyre swing was and the rope swing into the lake?” Skyler questioned. They’d gone on a vacation there when Maya was just a baby, so Skyler would only have been six, almost 7, but she seemed to remember the place. </p>
<p>“It is, yeah,” Alex answered. “But Lake Big Tree has the inflatables,” Alex said. “Although it’s bigger and will be a lot busier.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Skyler rubbed the side of her head. “The inflatables would be fun, but I think I’d be the only one to do them. Well, you’d do them too, but out of us kids,” Skyler pointed out. “And you want to have a relaxing holiday and if it’s busier I think it’ll be nosier and there be lots more people about. It’ll be more quiet and relaxing at Willow Lake,” Skyler said, taking the laptop from Alex and typing that into Google. “We should check there first.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” Alex said, watching as Skyler went onto the Willow Lake website, to check for availability. She felt a little mad that Kelly had let Skyler be aware she didn’t want to go on vacation, and hoped that after a little talk with her, Kelly would be able to see the positive side of things and want to go on a vacation with her family. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>Kelly was sitting in the pool on a special chair that had already lowered her into the water. Daniel was standing in front of her, Kelly waiting on instruction. “Don’t look so worried,” Daniel told her. “This is going to help, you know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, it’s just…” Kelly paused for a moment. “I shouldn’t need to be learning this again. I should know how to walk. It’s difficult to grasp that I need to be reliant on others.” </p>
<p>“You can still be independent,” Daniel assured her. “Obviously until you learn to do things differently for a while you’ll need some help, but people in wheelchairs manage on their own.” </p>
<p>Kelly exhaled lightly. “I really need to be in a wheelchair?” Kelly sounded really disheartened by this thought, even if it was only going to be temporary. </p>
<p>“If you want to get home as soon as possible which I am sure you do,” Daniel replied. “You’ve got that beautiful wife and all those lovely kiddos to get back for.” Daniel told her, not that Kelly would need to be reminded of this. </p>
<p>“The kids don’t need their Mama in a wheelchair.” Kelly sighed sadly. </p>
<p>“I’m sure they’ll just be happy to have you home,” Daniel pointed out. He knew Kelly would just be feeling a little down about the situation, but it wasn’t going to be permanent, and Daniel knew once Kelly started making some progress with her leg movement, she’d feel more confident about things. “They seem like wonderful children.” </p>
<p>“They’re the best,” Kelly smiled fondly. “But I am sure talking like this isn’t going help with my walking so…” Kelly took a deep breath. “What are we going to do in here exactly?”  </p>
<p>“Today is just about being comfortable in the water,” Daniel said. “A lot of people freak out because they can’t walk and they’re in the water, so first and foremost we need to you to be comfortable,” Daniel explained. “Because if you are not comfortable, you are not going to start making progress.” </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t walk,” Kelly retorted. “And if I can’t walk I’m not going to be able to swim.” </p>
<p>“No one is asking you swim,” Daniel replied. “That would be a bit too much too soon,” Daniel said. “Now, I’m going do these with you a couple times, then I want to see if you can do it yourself okay?” Daniel stepped to Kelly’s right side and lifted up her leg, from under her knee, his other hand going on her calf, straightening her leg out. He kept a hold of her calf with one hand and started to roll her foot with his other. “So,” Daniel said. “How long have you and your wife been together?” Daniel questioned, still moving Kelly’s foot in a clockwise motion, hoping to help loosen up and strengthen the joints and muscles. Daniel liked to make conversation and get to know his patients. They usually worked together for a long time, so building up a relationship was important to him. </p>
<p>“Together for over 8 and a half years now,” Kelly answered. “We’ll have been married for 7 years May 28.” Kelly couldn’t help but smile as she thought about her marriage to Alex. </p>
<p>“Ah lovely,” Daniel stopped moving Kelly’s foot. “Okay, so can we try moving it yourself?” </p>
<p>Kelly took a deep breath and focussed on her foot. “Nope. It’s not happening.” </p>
<p>“Give yourself a minute.” Daniel said, having faith in Kelly. </p>
<p>“It’s no use,” Kelly sighed, sounding disheartened. “What’s stopping me?” </p>
<p>“You’ll get there in time,” Daniel said, once again starting to move her foot for her, knowing building up strength would help. “So, you and your wife have 4 children? Two girls and two boys?” Daniel questioned. “Must always be fun at your house.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “Skyler is 11, Caleb is 7, Maya is 5 and Aiden is 14 months,” Kelly nodded, watching as Daniel was turning her foot in a circular motion. “They’re amazing. Like I can’t remember my life without them. It’s just…it’s the best. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p>
<p>“Aw, I bet not,” Daniel moved around to Kelly’s left side, lifting up her left leg to do the same with her left foot. “I can’t wait to be a daddy and have lots of sweet little bubba’s running around,” Daniel said, slowly moving Kelly’s left foot around. “But my boyfriend hasn’t proposed yet, so I need to wait for that. I want to do marriage first.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kelly answered. “You could always propose to him.” </p>
<p>“No, no,” Daniel shook his head. “That’s going to come from Blake,” Daniel said. “I’ve hinted enough lately that I think he is actually planning something,” Daniel smiled hopefully. “We’re going away for a few days soon for his 30th birthday, so maybe it’ll come then.” </p>
<p>“You think he’ll propose when you are away to celebrate his birthday?” Kelly wondered. </p>
<p>“Well, he’s nice like that,” Daniel answered. “Just because it’s his birthday it doesn’t mean he wants the weekend to be all about him,” Daniel said. He stopped moving Kelly’s foot, once again asking her to see if she could do it herself. “Can you try?” </p>
<p>“Well, I hope you get the proposal you are after,” Kelly said, trying hard to move her left foot. She gritted her teeth as she tried as hard as she could. “Oh, I can wiggle my big toe.” Kelly sounded surprised as she ever-so-slightly moved her big toe. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s progress,” Daniel sounded delighted. It may not seem like a big deal, but it was a great start to walking again for Kelly. “Bet the kids will be happy with that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly murmured. “You know my older kids have a bet on over who is going to walk first between me and Aiden,” Kelly told him, Daniel giving a little chuckle. “I think it’s going to Aiden, to be honest. He’s kinda walking right now if someone’s holding his hands.” </p>
<p>“You never know, you got your hand moving really quickly.” Daniel said. </p>
<p>“Yeah but I can’t do anything with my feet.” Kelly sighed. </p>
<p>“You just moved your toe,” Daniel reminded her. “I might not seem like a big deal, but it really is something to be proud of,” Daniel spoke encouragingly. “And remember it only took us like 3 sessions to get your hand almost at full use again,” Daniel said. Kelly still needed a session or two of work on her hand, but the movement had mostly returned. “A couple more sessions on your legs and you could be starting to take steps.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can dream.” Kelly mumbled, watching as Daniel went back to doing the therapy on her foot, hoping that he was right and that soon enough she’d be making a start to walking again. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>Alex walked into the hospital room, stopping the stroller by the chair. “Aww is he sleeping?” Kelly questioned, looking into the stroller as Aiden was laying back, his eyes closed, but he was still clutching onto his fire truck. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Alex nodded as she leaned down and softly kissed her wife. “He’s finally gone off. He was screaming for the last hour,” Alex sighed as she sat down on the chair next to her wife’s Kelly out of the bed and on her chair, the blue and grey plaid blanket over her knees. “He fights his sleep so much right now.” </p>
<p>“I see,” Kelly glanced to the door before looking back to her wife. “No Caleb today? Is he back in school?” Kelly questioned. “Were we worried for nothing?” </p>
<p>“Uh,” Alex shrugged. “Nothing else has happened so far. Kara’s still on the lookout but she’s not reported anyone like Mum saw,” Alex explained. “I was still a bit unsure about him going to school so he’s at home with Mum.” </p>
<p>“How long are you going to keep him out of school for?” Kelly wondered. “It’s not really ideal letting him miss school.” </p>
<p>“He’s in the second grade, Kelly,” Alex pointed out. “It’s not like he is about to sit his SATs.” </p>
<p>“Well yes, but school is still important.” Kelly retorted. </p>
<p>“It’s only been two days,” Alex replied. “Just…if this is Amanda, I…what does she want? What is she planning on doing?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what she wants,” Kelly said. “She has no rights to our boys. There is nothing she can do and if she tries anything then she’d be taken away in a cop car.” </p>
<p>“I know you are right, I just…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “I don’t want it to come to her being able to try anything.” </p>
<p>“Well hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” Kelly said. “I mean, you said Kara is on watch so I’m sure she’ll stop anything Amanda may try.” </p>
<p>“Yeah we can always count on Kara,” Alex exhaled. “Anyways, how are you today? How did the aqua therapy go this morning?” Alex wondered, keen to hear how Kelly’s first session went. </p>
<p>“I’m fine and it went okay. I couldn’t really do much myself, but I did move my big toe,” Kelly answered, Alex smiling at the progress. “But Daniel seems to be confident it’s going to help speed the process up, so I’ll keep doing it. For you and the kids,” Kelly said, glancing over to the stroller as Aiden slept. “If it’s going to get me walking again then it’s going to be worth it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex smiled softly. “So, Skye said you don’t want to go on vacation?” Alex said, wanting to talk about the vacation and Kelly’s resistance to go. “Good job saying you didn’t want to go in front of the girls.” </p>
<p>“I…” Kelly paused. </p>
<p>“You just want to sit at home and wallow in self-pity?” Alex questioned, rather brashly. </p>
<p>“What? No,” Kelly answered. “I’m just looking at this realistically and I don’t think I am going to be able to walk anytime soon and how am I supposed to have fun with the kids and you if I’m in a wheelchair?” Kelly questioned. “It won’t be fun. I’ll be stuck not able to do anything and -” </p>
<p>“You think people who are actually paralysed have that attitude?” Alex questioned. “Do you think they just sit around and do nothing all day every day?” Alex asked. “They can still work and meet friends and do sports and play with their children,” Alex listed. “This doesn’t mean you get to stop living. This doesn’t need to make a difference,” Alex told her. “You can still have fun with the kids. Building Lego, playing with Maya’s dolls, playing Uno and baking. Watching movies, playing board games, drawing pictures, all the things our kids love.” Alex pointed out. </p>
<p>Kelly bowed her head as she brushed her hand over the blanket. “But it’ll be different on vacation. Skyler said they want to swim and go on hikes.”</p>
<p>“We can still do that,” Alex retorted. “A lot of the trails are wheelchair accessible. You’re not going to be the first person to be there in a wheelchair and strollers can be pushed around the trails, so a wheelchair is no different,” Alex pointed out. “And it’s not booked till the first week in August. That’s over three months away. A lot can change in 3 months and even if not then I don’t care, Kelly.” </p>
<p>“Gee thanks.” Kelly muttered. </p>
<p>“C’mon, you know I don’t mean it in that way,” Alex took Kelly’s hand in hers, rubbing it gently. “I just mean that it’s not going change anything. The way I feel about you,” Alex assured her. “Babe, I…<br/>surely you’d rather go away on vacation with us than sit at home.” </p>
<p>“Of course, I’d love a vacation,” Kelly retorted. “But just not…not when I can’t walk. It just won’t be the same.”  </p>
<p>“Would you tell a patient of yours that?” Alex wondered. “Let them give up and assume they can never have a good life? Can’t have any fun?” Alex questioned, Kelly shaking her head lightly in response. “No, you’d tell them to embrace it and continue with life, so why can’t you see that for yourself especially because this is only temporary.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Kelly shrugged. “It’s easier said than done, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Alex sighed lightly. “Fine,” Alex had tried to get Kelly to see she could still go and have a nice time if she were still in the wheelchair when they went away but it seemed like Kelly wasn’t ready to listen. “The vacation is booked and I’m taking the kids away for a fun summer break. You can do what you want.” Alex muttered, knowing right now, Kelly wasn’t about to have her mind changed. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Eliza and Caleb were walking through the wooded area the back of the house, the dogs a little out in front, enjoying some afternoon exercise. “Granny?” Caleb spoke questioningly as he looked up to her. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Eliza replied. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been wondering something all day.” Caleb said.</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” Eliza wondered what he was going to say as she looked out to the dogs, Senna had stopped running off in front and had sat down and was looking back to them, waiting on them to catch up, but Ivy was still walking further and further away from them. </p>
<p>“Why have I not been to school?” Caleb questioned. “This is the second day this week Mum has kept me home,” Caleb pointed out. “Does the school not want me?”  Caleb wondered. “Does Mrs Nelson not like teaching me anymore?” </p>
<p>“No, that’s not it at all,” Eliza questioned. “Mrs Nelson is lucky to teach a boy as sweet and well behaved as you.”  </p>
<p>“So,” Caleb looked a little confused. “Why have I not been in school? I need to learn things and Skye and Maya still get to go.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eliza stopped walking, putting her hand on Caleb’s shoulder so he’d stop as well. Senna ran over to them, leaning herself against Caleb’s leg, Caleb bringing a hand down to pat her. “Uhm.” Eliza cleared her throat, not really sure how to answer him. </p>
<p>“I’d like to go back,” Caleb said, before Eliza had a chance to answer his question as to why he wasn’t in school, which Eliza felt a little glad about. “I miss Elijah and Ravi,” Caleb sighed sadly. Elijah was still one of Caleb’s best friends and they also had a friend called Ravi. Ravi was born in Chennai, India, and moved to National City with his parents when he was only 6 months old. “And we have a new friend,” Caleb said. “His name is Tuan, and he is from Vietnam. That’s really far away but they live here now. He lives with his Mum, Dad, older sister, and his Granny,” Caleb was still patting Senna as he spoke. “He is really nice, and he loves space like me, but he has a funny voice.” </p>
<p>“Well, he just has a different accent than you because he is from a different place.” Eliza explained. </p>
<p>“Hmm yes,” Caleb exhaled lightly. “But he can speak good English which is good because I don’t know how to speak Vietnamese,” Caleb squeaked. “But he is just new, and we played with him at recess, and he ate lunch with us and he’s fun and I want to see him again.” </p>
<p>“You’ll be back at school soon,” Eliza promised him, as they started walking again, Senna running off to catch up with Ivy, who was trying to pull a stick off an incredibly low hanging branch. “But isn’t it nice to get some time just the two of us?” Eliza questioned. “You said you liked having me around, so this is nice, right?” </p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Caleb answered. “But I like school.” </p>
<p>“Well, I can give you some schoolwork,” Eliza said. “Let’s see uh…what’s 5 times 5?” </p>
<p>“Twenty-five.” Caleb answered with a little giggle.</p>
<p>“Good. What’s 2 times 4?” Eliza questioned. </p>
<p>“That’s 8,” Caleb answered quickly. “Those are easy, Granny.” </p>
<p>“Ah okay, you want it harder,” Eliza said, Caleb giving a little nod. “What’s 5 times 9?” </p>
<p>“45,” Caleb answered. “It’s still not hard.” </p>
<p>“Right, Mr Smarty, what is 85 times 364?” Eliza questioned. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Caleb scratched the side of his head. “That’s maybe a bit too hard, Granny. I don’t know how to do that in my head,” Caleb shrieked. “Do you even know that?” </p>
<p>“Not without a calculator,” Eliza answered. “I was only joking with you.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Caleb sounded relieved. “I didn’t think that was second grade work.” </p>
<p>“No, maybe third grade.” Eliza joked. </p>
<p>“I’ll just stay in second grade then.” Caleb murmured and Eliza gave a little chuckle. </p>
<p>“Aw no, you’ve got to go to third grade after the summer,” Eliza told him. “You’ll do just fine, bud. You’re a smart kid.” </p>
<p>“Well, not if math is like that.” Caleb frowned.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that,” Eliza promised him. “Granny is just being silly.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Caleb said as they both turned around upon hearing the sound of a twig snapping. Eliza felt her heart thudding as she looked around the area, trying to see if anyone was following him. “What was that?” Caleb sounded panicked. </p>
<p>“I uhm,” Eliza clicked her tongue as she pressed the button on the watch she’d been given by Kara, to call for her if she needed her. “I’m not sure. Maybe it was just an animal.” Eliza hoped this was the case, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that it was the woman from the diner again and would rather be safe, and call Kara to check things out. </p>
<p>“An animal?” Caleb shrieked. “Like a bear?” </p>
<p>“There aren’t bears in these woods.” Eliza told him. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Caleb stepped closer to Eliza and put his hand in hers. “What about a cayote or a cougar?” Caleb sounded terrified at the thought.  </p>
<p>“No, I was thinking more like a bird.” Eliza answered, her eyes still scanning the area. </p>
<p>“It might have been a snake.” Caleb looked down towards the ground, like he was making sure there were no snakes nearby. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t a snake,” Eliza told him, looking round to the dogs who were running over to them, Senna stopping by Caleb as Ivy kept running, going off the trail and into the part of the woods which had more trees. Ivy started to growl, her teeth baring before she gave a sharp, loud bark. “Ivy,” Eliza kept hold of Caleb’s hand as she stepped forward, Senna keeping close to them. Although Senna was the bigger of the two dogs, she was by far the more timid, Ivy being the one who was most likely to be the guard dog of the two, even though she was a much smaller breed. “Ivy.” </p>
<p>“Eliza,” Kara – dressed as Supergirl – landed in the woods next to her. “Is everything okay?” Supergirl sounded worried. </p>
<p>“We heard something,” Caleb told her. “I think it was a bear or a cayote or a cougar or a snake, but Granny said it was a bird.” </p>
<p>Eliza and Kara exchanged a glanced. “You take Caleb and Senna back to the house,” Supergirl said. “Ivy and I have got this.” Supergirl glanced back to Ivy was sniffing as she walked further into the woods. Eliza gave a little nod and took Caleb and Senna away with her, Supergirl going quickly through the woods, spotting a woman trying to make an escape up ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do leave a comment if you read. They are very much appreciated and are great for motivation. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supergirl had caught up with and stopped the woman. Ivy was staring up at her, her teeth baring as she growled, Ivy clearly not getting good feels from the woman. “Ivy, stop,” Supergirl instructed. Ivy looked up to her and stopped growling. “Sit.” Ivy sat down, doing as requested. </p>
<p>“Supergirl,” The woman said, looking mesmerised by the woman standing in front of her. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I think the real question is who are you and what are you doing here?” Supergirl questioned as she glared at the shorter woman, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. </p>
<p>“I’m just walking.” She answered.</p>
<p>“C’mon, you and I both know that’s not true,” Supergirl said. “For one this is private property.” </p>
<p>“I got lost.” Came the response. </p>
<p>“Then why run away when you were spotted?” Supergirl questioned. “Why not ask for directions?” The woman pursed her lips as she averted her gaze for a moment. “Are you her?” Supergirl was sure she was from the description Alex gave her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘her’?” The woman questioned. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Supergirl said. “Why are you watching Caleb?” </p>
<p>“So, it is him,” The woman got a little smile on her face. “You seem to know who I am. Maybe the real question is why does Supergirl know who I am?” </p>
<p>“I’m good friends with the family. I work with Alex a lot,” Supergirl said, not about to expose her identity to this woman. “You are Amanda, right?” </p>
<p>“I am,” Amanda nodded. “I am Caleb’s mother. And the little one. I think they called him Aiden.” Amanda said. The aftermath of the birth and handing the baby over to Alex and Kelly was a bit of a blur in her mind. Maybe she couldn’t remember much of that time because she’d blocked it out, but either way it wasn’t something that was etched in her mind, which sometimes she felt thankful for. </p>
<p>“No,” Supergirl shook her head. “You are not their mother,” Supergirl told them. “Alex and Kelly are the boys’ mums,” Supergirl said. “How about you just go back down to Southport and let them be?” Supergirl suggested. “They don’t need this.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not really for you to decide,” Amanda replied. “My life has changed, and I’ve changed my view on what I want.” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“So, what?” Supergirl questioned. “You think you can just come back at get the boys?” Supergirl wondered. “Adoption doesn’t work that.” </p>
<p>“Well, good job it’s not your decision,” Amanda said. “I believe that I do have rights, and I tend to make them known.” Amanda told her. </p>
<p>Supergirl scoffed. “And how do you intend that?” Supergirl wondered. “You’d actually need to talk to Alex and Kelly, not just stalk Caleb for a little bit then run off.” </p>
<p>“I was making sure I had the right family,” Amanda retorted. “I kept seeing him with that older woman,” Amada explained. “Some parents they are always leaving him with her.” </p>
<p>“She is his grandmother,” Supergirl retorted. “It’s a difficult time for them right now. Kelly’s been in an accident and is in hospital.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Amanda seemed to like the sound of this, like it would work in her favour. “Well, I’m sorry about Kelly, but that doesn’t change why I am here,” Amanda said. “Now I know I’ve got the right family I intend to talk with Alex.” </p>
<p>Supergirl shook her head. “You’ve no chance,” Supergirl told her. “Don’t do this to yourself. It’ll only end in heartache for you. Just let the boys be. They’re happy here with the only people they know as their parents,” Supergirl pointed out. “You should just go.” </p>
<p>“Or what?” Amanda questioned. </p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t want to know.” Supergirl murmured. </p>
<p>“You threatening me?” Amanda questioned. “Because I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” </p>
<p>“I’m not threatening you,” Supergirl said. “I’m just trying to spare you from hurt. You’ve no chance with the boys.” </p>
<p>“Well, we’ll see,” Amanda said, glancing down at Ivy who’d started to growl at her again. “Now, tell Alex I will be in touch.” Amanda said, before she turned and walked away from Supergirl. Ivy barked as she stood up and stepped forward, Ivy clearly not liking the threat from this woman, as if the dog knew what she was saying. </p>
<p>“Ivy, stop it,” Supergirl leaned down to her level and gently patted her. “Good girl, c’mon, let’s go.” Supergirl stood to her feet and gestured in the direction of the house, Ivy following beside her. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Daniel had suggested that Kelly go outside to get some fresh air. She felt a little hesitant about going out in a wheelchair but figured it was something she’d need to get used to, at least for a little while. They were in the gardens of the hospital, Kelly having stopped by a bench where Alex had sat down, stopping the stroller next to them. They were looking out the pond, some ducks swimming around. “Mum Mum,” Aiden held his hands out, clearly wanting out of the stroller. “Mmmm Mum,” Alex lifted Aiden out of the stroller and sat him on her lap, Aiden looking up at Kelly as she was next to them. “Hi, hi, hi, hi, hiya,” Aiden yelled as he waved his hands excitedly. “Hiya, hiya.”  </p>
<p>“Hello button.” Kelly smiled at him, lightly rubbing his cheek. Aiden gave her a toothy grin as he was still waving his hands. </p>
<p>“You going to go to Mama?” Alex questioned. “I bet Mama is dying for a hug from you,” Alex glanced to Kelly as she spoke, seeing she was indeed keen to have cuddles with her son. “That’s Mama. You remember Mama?” </p>
<p>“Mmmm Mum.” Aiden said, cuddling himself against Alex. </p>
<p>“Don’t push him,” Kelly sighed half-heartedly.  “We don’t want to make him worse.” </p>
<p>“He usually settles with other people eventually,” Alex pointed out, moving Aiden a little closer to Kelly, Kelly lightly rubbing his hand. “Although that’s when I leave. If I’m still here talking to you I don’t know how he’ll do.” </p>
<p>“Well, you can’t rush it,” Kelly said. “Baby steps.” Kelly was disappointed Aiden didn’t want to go to her, but she understood it had been a long time for him with no interaction with her. </p>
<p>“Baby steps, exactly.” Alex said, raising her eyebrows at her wife. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly bit her lip. “I’m sorry,” Kelly apologised, knowing what Alex was getting at. “I’ve been negative about this whole situation,” Kelly spoke quietly. “I have my health and you guys to help me and I…I can’t just expect to walk again after a couple of sessions. But I will learn to walk again,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “You’ll be there to help me, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course, I will,” Alex spoke softly, giving her wife a comforting smile. “I’m here for anything. Every step of the way. I’ll always be there for you, babe.” </p>
<p>“Even when we are grey and old?” Kelly asked. </p>
<p>“Even when we are grey and old,” Alex repeated. “Of course, you’ll always be greyer and older.” Alex teased, a cheeky grin etching onto her lips. </p>
<p>Kelly chuckled lightly. “You hear that cheek from Mummy, Aiden?” Kelly questioned. “That’s not very nice, is it?” Kelly spoke softly as she rubbed his back as he was still cuddled against Alex. Aiden looked to Kelly, giving her a grin as he giggled. “Ah button are you agreeing with Mummy?” Kelly gasped, lightly tickling Aiden’s side, causing him to giggle even more. </p>
<p>“Of course, Mummy is always right.” Alex said. </p>
<p>“Hmm, we’ll I’m not sure about that.” Kelly muttered. </p>
<p>“But in this case, I am,” Alex retorted. “You are older than me and that is never go to change.” </p>
<p>“You got me there,” Kelly said, her gaze still on Aiden. “And you are right about the vacation,” Kelly spoke quietly. “It’ll be nice to get away. Especially after this.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex smiled softly. “Get this little button on a vacation, huh?” Alex rubbed Aiden’s back as she spoke. “You’re sure to be running around by then but I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not,” Alex pointed out. “It’s probably going to give us more stress.” </p>
<p>Kelly seemed to agree. “Well, you’ll most likely have to do the running around after him,” Kelly murmured. “Even if I am close to walking again, running is a whole different thing.” Kelly raised her eyebrows as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Nah, that’s what we’ve got the older kids for.” Alex retorted and Kelly chuckled. </p>
<p>“You going to get your siblings to run after you?” Kelly questioned. “Mummies can relax on the decking and you can have Skye, Caleb, and Maya keeping up with you?” Kelly said, her gaze on her youngest. Aiden had sat up on Alex’s knee and was looking extremely interested in the string that was hanging down from Kelly’s light zip up hoodie. </p>
<p>“Mmm, ta,” Aiden held his hand out. “Uh, uh, uh.” Aiden pointed and made the little sound he always made when he wanted something. “Uh.” </p>
<p>“You’ll have to go sit with Mama then,” Alex said, slowly moving Aiden forward, Kelly taking him onto her knee. Aiden immediately started to scream, holding his hands out for Alex to take him back. “No, stay with Mama,” Alex said, watching as Kelly tried to soothe their son but Aiden’s screams just got louder. “Button,” Alex spoke softly, seeing the look of devastation on Kelly’s face at Aiden’s upset at being with her. “Look, it’s here, you want this.” Alex shuffled a little closer and lifted up the string, holding it in front of Aiden. </p>
<p>“Mum, Mum.” Aiden cried as he reached his hands out for her. </p>
<p>“Mum is here,” Alex told him. “I’m not going anywhere,” Alex spoke in a calm, reassuring tone. “Look, get this.” Alex said, trying her hardest to get Aiden to stay calm on Kelly’s knee. </p>
<p>“Alex, don’t leave him upset.” Kelly said, lightly rubbing Aiden’s back, trying to calm him. </p>
<p>“He’s calming down,” Alex said as Aiden’s cries lessened. “See, button, that’s Mama. We love her, yeah?” Alex lightly wiped tears from his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Maam,” Aiden looked up at Kelly, Kelly smiling down at him. “Mmm hiya,” Aiden brought his hand up and touched Kelly’s cheek as he stared at her, a grin appearing on his face as it was like he was recognising her. “Hiya.” Aiden said again as he opened his mouth wide as he leaned his head up. </p>
<p>“He wants to give you a kiss.” Alex chuckled as she saw the look of confusion on Kelly’s face. </p>
<p>Kelly leaned down, letting Aiden give her a slobbery kiss. “Aww button,” Kelly shrieked. “That’s lovely,” Kelly hugged Aiden, Aiden cuddling into her. “You remember me now?” </p>
<p>“I told you it wouldn’t take long.” Alex smiled at the look of pure joy on Kelly’s face. </p>
<p>“Ah you have no idea how wonderful that hug feels.” Kelly said, looking down to Aiden who was now happily sitting on her knee, although his eyes were still firmly on Alex, like he was checking she was still there. </p>
<p>“Well, your face is letting me now how much you loved it.” Alex said. This was the most she’d seen Kelly smile since she’d woken up. </p>
<p>“Aww my little button,” Kelly squeezed Aiden in another hug as she kissed the top of his head. “Mama likes your cuddles.” </p>
<p>“Maam, hi mmmm ma.” Aiden said before he took the string in one hand, his other pulling at the little silver metal bit covering the end. </p>
<p>“Hi baby.” Kelly spoke quietly, Alex smiling at the scene. </p>
<p>“Mum Mum Mum.” Aiden said, looking to make sure Alex was still there. </p>
<p>“I’m here,” Alex lightly rubbed his arm, Aiden giving her a smile before going back to playing with the string. “So, you sound like you are going to come on this vacation now?” Alex said, going back to that conversation. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly nodded as she answered. “Whether I’m walking by myself, walking with the aid of crutches or still in this chair, I’ll be there, because I know I’ll have you no matter what.” Kelly said, looking into Alex’s mesmerising hazel eyes as she spoke. </p>
<p>“You sure will.” Alex promised her, leaning to the side, and placing a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Alex looked in the rear-view mirror, feeling a little confused as to why the car behind her was following her up the road at the end of the housing development. This was the way to her house, and her house only. Their house had been built after all the other houses by the previous owners, so if you were on that road, you were going to their house. Maybe, more so, it was an extended driveway other than a road. She drove past the woods at each side of the road, before turning left, into the driveway, parking the car up next to Kelly’s. Kelly’s car had been fixed since the crash, and was currently being used by Eliza, until Kelly could drive again. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, looking to the car that was behind hers, not recognising it. She felt her heart skip a beat when recognised the woman getting out the car. She’d never forget her face. She’d never forget the face of the woman who gave her her boys. She glanced into the car at Aiden who was waiting in his car seat, before looking back to Amanda. “What are you doing here?” Alex swallowed nervously, getting straight to it. </p>
<p>“I want to talk.” Amanda told her, looking into the car, seeing Aiden was getting fussy, the boy clearly having had enough of being in his car seat. </p>
<p>“You can’t just turn up like this,” Alex said. “You can’t be near the boys.” Alex stepped in front of the car door, blocking Amanda from being able to see Aiden. </p>
<p>“Just give me 10 minutes.” Amanda pleaded. </p>
<p>Alex twisted her lip as she shook her head. “You can have 5,” Alex knew she wasn’t going to go away without talking with her. “But you don’t get time with the boys.” Alex told her, opening the back door, and lifting Aiden from his car seat, holding him close to her, protectively. </p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Amanda gasped as she put her hand on her heart. “He is just like his father.” </p>
<p>Alex cleared her throat as she picked up the diaper bag then locked the car up. She walked across to the front door of the house, going inside as Amanda followed after her. “Mummy,” Maya ran out of the playroom with a tiara on and a pink feather boa around her neck and she was wearing a pair of dress up princess shoes. “Will you come play princess with us?” Maya questioned. “Caleb is wearing a feather boa and a tiara.” Maya giggled. </p>
<p>“Ah sounds like you are having fun.” Alex said, Maya grinning widely. </p>
<p>“Princess Maya,” Kara’s voice could be heard as she walked into the hallway, seeing Amanda lingering behind Alex. “What is she…” Kara started to talk, but then stopped. Kara was also wearing a feather boa and a tiara. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Alex said, walking close to Kara as Ivy ran out of the living room, immediately growling at Amanda. “Ivy shh,” Ivy growled again. “Take him to the playroom,” Alex handed Aiden over to Kara, Aiden immediately giving a cry, not wanting to be with his auntie. “Keep the kids in there.” Alex said, also handing the diaper bag to Kara. Kara gave a little nod of understanding before walking off with Aiden as Ivy barked again. “Maya, you go play. I'll be there soon, okay?” Alex told her. Maya looked at Amanda for a moment before she gave a little nod, looking back to Alex. </p>
<p>“Ivy shh, lets go play. You can be a princess too.” Maya told her, Ivy running off with Maya to the playroom. All the kids loved the dogs, but Ivy had a special bond with Maya and would do anything she asked her to. </p>
<p>“Come through here.” Alex said, walking into the kitchen, Amanda following behind her. </p>
<p>“You have a lovely home,” Amanda said, her eyes glancing to the wall in the kitchen where a lot of the kids’ drawings were hanging. Amanda looked at a picture of a rocket, a red planet and a green man, the words ‘Papa J’onn’ underneath, and the words Caleb age 6 in the bottom right corner. “He like space?” Amanda questioned, looking at a few more pictures with Caleb’s name on, all of them space themed. When she saw Alex wasn’t about to respond, she spoke again. “Papa J’onn?” Amanda questioned. “I hope that’s not meant to be your father.” Amanda gave a little laugh as she spoke. </p>
<p>“No,” Alex cleared her throat. “J'onn is a dear friend of the family. He is family,” Alex answered. “He plays space games with Caleb.” Alex wasn’t exactly lying, because J’onn and Caleb did play imaginary space games together, but it was drawn because J’onn was in fact Martian Manhunter, but Amanda didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>Amanda pursed her lips. “So, I suppose you are wondering why I am here.” </p>
<p>“Supergirl caught me up on your visit here earlier,” Alex mumbled as she leaned herself against the breakfast bar, staring over to Amanda. “Are you out of your mind?” Alex questioned. “Do you think you can just rock up and get the boys back?” </p>
<p>“I know it’ll be hard but I just want a chance,” Amanda said. “I want to be a mother to my boys. To do what’s right for them. What’s best.” </p>
<p>“If you truly want that then you’d not be here,” Alex told her. “If you want the best then leave them here. This is where they belong, with me and Kelly, and their sisters and the extended family,” Alex said, trying her best to stay calm. “We are the only family those boys have ever known.” </p>
<p>“I am their mother, and you can never take that from me,” Amanda retorted. “I’m sorry but I just want what’s best for them.” </p>
<p>“You clearly didn’t want the best for them when you were choosing drugs over your son. That’s how you lost Caleb in the first place, right?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“I may have made mistakes in the past, but I am clean now,” Amanda sounded proud of herself as she spoke. “I have been ever since I found out I was pregnant with the baby you adopted,” Amanda said. “I think you called him Aiden?” Amanda sounded unsure as she gave Alex a questioning look. When she saw Alex wasn’t about to answer, she kept talking. “Look, I’ve turned my life around. Me and Kyle - Aiden’s father - we’re back together, we are clean. This is the longest I have been clean since I was 14. I’m trying to do better in life,” Amanda took a few steps closer to Alex. “Kyle stacks shelves at Trader Joe’s and I work part time in a pizza restaurant while I do my studies. I’m studying counselling at Southport Community College. I’m going to help other addicts,” Amanda gave a little smile as she spoke. “We have stable income. A two bedroomed apartment. I mean, it’s small and not in the nicest area of town, but we are trying. I am trying here, Alex. I’m trying to turn my life around.” </p>
<p>“And that’s great,” Alex assured her. “But it doesn’t mean you can just come and demand the boys back,” Alex pointed out. “You and Kyle can have a child that’s yours. Don’t come and take my kids from me. Take the boys from the only parents they’ve ever known.” </p>
<p>“No,” Amanda shook her head. “There’s no way I could have any more kids. Not after losing my boys,” Amanda said. “The guilt I’d feel with another baby when my boys aren’t with me?” Amanda clicked her tongue. “I need my boys.” </p>
<p>“They’re not your boys anymore,” Alex told her. “Not legally. Not in any way.” </p>
<p>“They are biologically.” Amanda pointed out. </p>
<p>“Biology doesn’t make you a parent,” Alex retorted. “Being there to raise the child. Being there to give them guidance and advice. Knowing how to comfort them when they are upset. When they’ve had a bad dream. Knowing their favourite colour and tv show and movie and toys and ice-cream flavour and favourite dinner. Knowing what makes them laugh,” Alex listed. “That is what makes you a parent.” </p>
<p>“I just want a chance.” Amanda said. </p>
<p>Alex shook her head as she pursed her lips. “Do you remember when we were in the hospital?” Alex questioned, although she was sure she would remember that day. It wasn’t likely to be something she’d forget. “When you selflessly gave your son to us, and told us to love him and care for him and give him the life you couldn’t? When you told us to take care of your boys?” Alex questioned, Amanda giving a little nod. “Well, we are doing that. Those boys want for nothing,” Alex assured her. “They’re happy and settled here and this conversation is pointless anyways because you can’t just come and take them. That’s not how adoption works, I’m afraid,” Alex told her. “Now, I’ve given you time to talk, and now I’m asking you to get off my property or I will call the police, which is something I should have already done, to be frank,” Alex said. “Go back to Southport and get through your college course and make a difference to peoples lives,” Alex encouraged her. Alex wanted to say she’d be sorry if she so much as looked at the boys again, but she didn’t want to start issuing threats in case Amanda took this further. “You have no chance in getting these boys back so don’t put yourself through this.” </p>
<p>Amanda cleared her throat as Alex saw tears in her eyes. Amanda new deep down that Alex was right. She let a puff of air escape from between her lips as glanced to the fridge, seeing a picture of the kids stuck on with a magnet, Amanda figuring the two girls were their other children. “Can I have a picture of them, please. Just one picture.” Amada pleaded. </p>
<p>“Then you’ll leave?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave.” Amanda spoke in a whisper. </p>
<p>Alex sighed as she walked out of the kitchen, Amanda following. Alex looked down to the hallway storage table and picked up a photo frame with a picture of Caleb and Aiden in it. She took a deep breath, running her thumb over the picture of them, taken a few months ago on a family day out to the aquarium. “If I give you this do you promise this is it? You’re not going to try anything?” Alex questioned. Amanda nodded, staying silent. Alex bit her lip as she gave Amanda the photo, seeing a tear escape her eye. “I promise they are loved and well taken care of.” Alex gave Amanda’s shoulder a comforting squeeze as she spoke. Amanda looked up at her, giving her a thankful smile before she walked out of the door and got into the car, Alex watching as left, her hand on her heart as she hoped this was the last she’d see of Amanda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I'd love to hear what you thought. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I’ve got myself a little lost with this. I know what I want the end result to be, but I’ve hit a wall with getting there. I am also starting a 3 week training course with college tomorrow which will be quite intense, then I’ll be starting a new job mid May (finally after 14 months of unemployment. Thanks for that, Covid), so updates might not be very regular for a while, but I’ll still try my best. My work week will most likely be three 12 hour shifts so I will have 4 days off for the important things like fic writing! Haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of the week, Alex was living cautiously, worry that Amanda would return on her mind. So far though, she’d kept to her word and hadn’t tried anything with getting the boys. Kelly had been continuing with her therapy and was making progress, albeit it was terribly slow. She’d been allowed to go home, Kelly wanting to return to her life with her wife and kids. She’d have to make four trips a week to the hospital to continue with her physical therapy, but Kelly was so happy to be going home she didn’t mind having to regularly commute to the hospital. Alex was also pleased that she’d have her wife back with her, so didn’t mind in the slightest that she’d need to drive Kelly there a few times a week, considering if Kelly were still in the hospital, she’d be driving there a couple times a day to see her anyways. Since it was Saturday morning, after picking Kelly up from the hospital, the family had travelled to the park together, Skyler having a soccer match. Eliza had taken Kelly’s car and had brought Maya and Caleb with her, while Alex had left earlier with Skyler and Aiden, having gone to the hospital to get Kelly, Skyler saying she wanted to go with her. Alex parked her car next to Kelly’s in the carpark, pulling the keys out of the ignition as she looked to her wife, Kelly looking a little uncertain. “You okay?” Alex spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled lightly, her gaze staying out in front of her. “The thought of seeing people I know when I’m in the chair,” Kelly murmured. “I know it shouldn’t bother me but it -”</p>
<p>“People aren’t going to care,” Skyler said, Kelly and Alex both looking around to their eldest. “They’ll just be happy to see you again. They’re always asking how you are when I come play soccer,” Skyler said. “Besides, it’s just a wheelchair, Mama,” Skyler reminded her. “You are still the same person.” </p>
<p>“Skye is right.” Alex said. </p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose I am,” Kelly smiled weakly. “Anyways, let’s go watch you play soccer, huh?” Kelly said, taking off her seatbelt. Skyler nodded as she waited for Alex to get out of the car and open the back door. Skyler jumped out and ran to the back of the car, opening up the boot. She lifted out Aiden’s stroller first and opened it up for Alex, who’d lifted Aiden out of his car seat and put him in the stroller, Aiden once again holding his much-loved red fire truck in his hands. </p>
<p>Skyler ran over to Kelly’s door, opening it for her. “I’ll get the chair for you, Mama,” Skyler said. “Wait there,” Skyler instructed, pointing her index finger at her mother. Kelly bit her lip as she gave a little nod, it not like she could go anywhere even if she wanted to. Kelly slowly turned herself around, so was she was facing out of the car as Skyler ran back to the boot and grabbed at the wheelchair. </p>
<p>“Skyler, I’ll get it out,” Alex said, seeing Skyler trying to pull the wheelchair from the boot. “Just get your water bottle from the back seat,” Alex instructed, seeing her blue sports bottle sitting on the back seat of the car. Alex lifted out the wheelchair then closed the boot. She opened up the chair then wheeled it around to the front passenger side of the car. Alex helped Kelly down and into the chair. “You okay, you comfy?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m all good.” Kelly answered quietly, Alex knowing Kelly would just need to get used to needing some help for now. She was usually very self-assured and independent so needing to take help for tasks that she should be able to easily do herself would take some getting used to. Alex smiled softly at he wife, her hand gently cupping her cheek as they stared silently at each other for a few moments. </p>
<p>“Do you need me to push you?” Skyler questioned as she closed the door of the car then threw her water bottle under the stroller. “I can help with anything.” </p>
<p>Alex smiled at her daughter’s eagerness to be helpful. “No,” Kelly answered a little sharper than intended, causing Skyler to jump in fright. “Sorry, no, sweetie, it’s good if I do it myself. I need to get this left hand of mines working again.” Kelly explained. Although her hand was pretty much back to normal function, she hadn’t been using it that much while in the hospital, so knew this would give her more of a chance to use it again. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Skyler sounded a little disappointed.  </p>
<p>“You can push the stroller,” Alex told her, Skyler sighing lightly, it clear she wanted to push the wheelchair for Kelly. “Let’s go or we are going to be late.” Alex started walking, a little slower paced than normal as Kelly started moving the wheelchair, Skyler pushing the stroller beside her. </p>
<p>“Where are the others?” Skyler looked over to Kelly’s car, seeing no one was in it. </p>
<p>“They must already be at the soccer pitch,” Kelly answered. “We know Maya is going to be so excited to watch the soccer.” Kelly joked, because Maya wasn’t ever keen for going to the soccer. She always enjoyed playing around when she got there, but the thought of watching soccer was not something that was enjoyable to Maya. </p>
<p>“No, she won’t,” Skyler giggled. “But I am super excited that you are here to watch, Mama,” Because of the accident, it had been 5 weeks since Kelly had seen Skyler playing soccer. “I hope I play good today because you are back and maybe even score a goal or two,” Skyler said. “I like when I score a goal,” Skyler smiled. “I scored a goal last week, but we still lost,” Skyler sounded annoyed with her team. “But even Mum didn’t see me because she was at the hospital with you before your surgery.” They took a slight turn down a path to the right, walking towards the sports fields. </p>
<p>“Gosh, it’s hard to think it was only a week ago I was having brain surgery,” Kelly said. “It’s been a crazy week.” </p>
<p>“And you’ve done amazing in this first week.” Alex sounded proud of her. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sure I’d say amazing, but it’s been a start.” Kelly replied.</p>
<p>“It is amazing,” Skyler interjected. “You can move your left toes and your hand is moving that wheel perfectly,” Skyler glanced down as Kelly was moving the wheelchair along the path. “And the doctor let you come home so things must be going good,” Skyler pointed out. “She wouldn’t let you come home otherwise, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Kelly spoke quietly. </p>
<p>Skyler furrowed her eyebrows, picking up on Kelly’s uncertainty. Alex glanced down at Kelly, before looking to her daughter. “Mama’s got this, huh?” Alex said, Skyler giving a little nod. “She’s one of the strongest women I know. She’s going to get through this.” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Skyler answered, looking over as Lily was shouting on her. “I need to go warm up.” Skyler said, pointing over to her friend and the rest of the team. </p>
<p>“Yeah go on. Play well but most importantly, have fun.” Alex said, Skyler nodding as she ran off to her team. Alex put her hands on the stroller, continuing to push it the short distance to where Eliza and Maya were talking with Rosie, Jen, and Jasmine, as Caleb and Elijah were a short distance away playing some sort of game with some sticks they’d found. Alex was a little confused to why they were there as Jasmine didn’t play on the soccer team.  </p>
<p>“Mama,” Maya grinned as she saw Kelly stop the wheelchair next to them. “Will you take me to the swings?” Maya asked hopefully as she batted her eyelashes at her. </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly said. “I can’t make sure you’re safe right now,” Kelly mumbled, Alex glancing down at her, knowing that wasn’t true. “And anyways, we are here to watch Skittle’s soccer game.” </p>
<p>Maya huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and looked downwards. “It’s rubbish.” </p>
<p>“Well Skyler comes to watch your ballet recitals.” Alex reminded her, although to be fair, they weren’t a weekly occurrence like the soccer currently was. </p>
<p>“But ballet is good.” Maya said. </p>
<p>“Well Skye likes soccer,” Kelly replied. “C’mon, come sit with Mama. We’ll watch together.” Kelly said, lifting Maya onto her knee and wrapping her arms around her. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you, Kelly,” Rosie said. “How are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Oh, uhm,” Kelly bit her lip as she looked up to her friend. “I’ve been better, but I’ve got my health, so…” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “How are you two?” </p>
<p>“We’re fine,” Rosie answered. “We were out for a morning walk and Jazzy wanted to come see Skye and Lils play their match.” Rosie said. </p>
<p>“You don’t fancy joining the team?” Alex wondered, looking to Jasmine as she spoke. </p>
<p>“No,” Jasmine shook her head. “I don’t like soccer.” </p>
<p>“Sports in general isn’t really Jazzy’s thing,” Jen told them. “You’d rather read a good book, huh?” </p>
<p>“Well, I do love books,” Jasmine answered. “But I like swimming.” Jasmine reminded her mother. </p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Jen said. “Well anyways,” Jen glanced over to the boys who were giggling at something before looking back to Alex and Kelly. “Now you are out of the hospital we should arrange a get together,” Jen suggested. “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that would be good,” Rosie sounded excited at the thought. She and Jen didn’t get out much together, mostly because of Jen’s busy work schedule and Rosie always enjoyed hanging out with Alex and Kelly. “We could go to the movies or have dinner or go to the theatre.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah I think…” Kelly shook her head. “We’ll get back to you,” Kelly cleared her throat. “We’re busy with…you know.” Kelly stared down at her chair before looking back to her friends. </p>
<p>Alex bit her lip, a little confused by Kelly’s attitude. “We’re not that busy,” Alex told them. “We can arrange something soon.” Alex said, feeling Kelly’s glare on her. </p>
<p>“Well, we don’t want to push.” Rosie said, feeling like Kelly didn’t like the idea. </p>
<p>“You’re not,” Alex said, knowing she needed to push Kelly to keep things like normal. “Like I said, we’ll arrange something soon.” Alex said, Kelly sighing lightly, Alex knowing she wasn’t happy about going out with their friends. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Saturday nights in the Danvers-Olsen household meant movie nights. Eliza had gone to spend the night with Kara, giving the family some time alone together. The kids wanted to get the snacks and drinks ready, so they were busy in the kitchen. Alex walked into the living room, from putting Aiden down for the night. She walked over to Kelly who was sitting in the wheelchair; it having been stopped by the side of the couch. “You want me to help you onto the couch?” Alex leaned down and put her arms around Kelly, but Kelly pushed her away. </p>
<p>“No,” Kelly raised her voice a little more than intended. “I’m fine here.” </p>
<p>Alex sighed lightly. “You’d be a lot comfier on the couch.” </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what I’d be.” Kelly snapped. </p>
<p>“Kelly,” Alex rubbed her forehead in frustration. “I…what’s going on with you?” Alex questioned, bending down in front of her wife. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Kelly questioned, but before Alex could reply, she spoke again. “Oh, I was going to ask, what happened to the picture of the boys that sat on the hallway storage table?” Kelly asked. She’d noticed it was missing when she’d arrived home, but she’d been playing card games and board games with the kids most of the afternoon, so she’d not had a chance to ask Alex about it. “The one of the girls is still there,” Kelly pointed out, the picture of Skyler and Maya being at the other end of the table to the one of the boys. “Did you break it when dusting or something?” </p>
<p>“No,” Alex pursed her lips. She’d filled Kelly in on Amanda’s visit, but she’d not yet told her she’d given her a picture of the boys. She wasn’t sure how Kelly would take it and wanted to tell her at home and not in the hospital. “Uhm,” Alex rubbed her hands together nervously. “I gave the picture to Amanda.” Alex spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“You did what?” Kelly raised her voice. “She’s not supposed to have anything to do with the boys. Having a picture of them doesn’t stick to that, does it?” Kelly questioned, looking a little angry at her wife. </p>
<p>“It was the only way I could get rid of her,” Alex retorted. “It was just one picture. It’s not a big deal, Kelly.” Alex said, swallowing nervously, hoping that it wasn’t and that giving her the picture didn’t make her think she’d get more from them in the future. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Kelly wondered. “Just one picture could be the start, Alex,” Kelly pointed out. “What if she wants more? Or wants visits?” </p>
<p>“It’s a closed adoption,” Alex reminded her wife. “She won’t get that. And she’s gone isn’t she? We’ve not heard from her for a few days now.” </p>
<p>“Maybe she is selling us the illusion she is gone,” Kelly retorted. “God, Alex, what were you thinking?” Kelly couldn’t believe Alex would let Amanda see the boys, even if it was only a picture. She was worried about what her getting that picture could lead to. </p>
<p>“I was trying to get rid of her,” Alex snapped. “I was dealing with her alone. You were in the hospital. I wasn’t…” Alex shook her head. “Maybe I made a silly decision, but she just wanted the one picture and she assured me she’d stay away. Don’t blow this out of proportion. It’s not a big deal, really.” </p>
<p>“You better hope it’s not.” Kelly muttered. </p>
<p>“Kel,” Alex shook her head. “I…” Alex bit her lip. “How about you stop trying to cause an argument and answer my question to you,” Alex said. “Don’t avoid it. Now, what’s going on?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kelly muttered.</p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Alex retorted. “What’s all this negativity with Skye and Rosie this morning?” Alex wondered. “Didn’t you say only a few days ago that you’d be more positive about this?” </p>
<p>“I believe what I said was that I am sorry for being negative.” Kelly mumbled. </p>
<p>“Well still, it gave me the impression you were going to be more positive about things,” Alex said, reaching forward and taking Kelly’s hand in hers, rubbing it gently. “And not wanting to meet our friends isn’t being positive, is it?” Alex questioned. “This isn’t you, Kelly. You’re not like this. You’re not a negative person. You always see the good and the positive in everything. You’re always the voice of reason. You don’t give up on things and have a not going to happen attitude,” Alex pointed out. “I just…I don’t get it. Especially because you are going to walk again.” </p>
<p>Kelly looked downwards, her lips pursing. “I don’t know what it is,” Kelly said. “And I know that’s a shitty answer, but I don’t know why I’m feeling like this and I should because I’m a psychologist for goodness sake. I make people talk and see the positives, but…” Kelly shrugged. “It’s a lot to deal with. The brain surgery, the learning how to walk again and use my hand again,” Kelly looked back to Alex as she spoke. “I guess I just don’t want people looking at me differently,” Kelly spoke quietly as she looked back to her wife. “The kids, our family and friends, you.” </p>
<p>“I’d never,” Alex murmured. “I love you so much and I’m here to help you. Me helping you with things doesn’t mean I’m treating you differently or seeing you in a different way, like you can’t do things without help anymore,” Alex said, still rubbing over Kelly’s hand. “I’m just…I’m here for you and always will be,” Alex assured her. “Like you are for me. You know, I was a mess and you helped me through the miscarriages,” Alex reminded her. “Now, it’s just my time to help you. That happens in a marriage.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly. “I love you, Alex. I love you so, so, much.” Kelly murmured, Alex giving her a smile before they shared a kiss. </p>
<p>“So, no more being a negative Nancy?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“I’ll be a positive Polly forever more.” Kelly mumbled and Alex chuckled lightly before kissing her wife again. </p>
<p>“So, you going to let me help you get on the couch?” Alex asked. “We can’t have movie night snuggles if you are not going to be on the couch snuggling with us.” Alex pointed out, before she gave her wife a pout for good measure. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Kelly took a deep breath as Alex helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the couch. </p>
<p>“See, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Alex questioned, lightly cupping her cheek as she spoke. Kelly shook her head lightly in response as Alex was still rubbing her cheek. </p>
<p>“We’re ready,” Maya came running into the living room, holding a capri sun in her hands, Caleb and Skyler behind her, Skyler carrying the tray with snacks and two more cartons of capri sun, while Caleb was carrying two bottles of beer. “Are you ready?” </p>
<p>“Well now my beer is here I’m ready for anything,” Alex said, taking the beers from her son. She handed one to Kelly before taking a drink of hers. Skyler put the tray on the table as Maya climbed up on the couch, sitting herself as close to Kelly as she could get without actually sitting on her knee. Caleb sat by Kelly’s other side then reached for his capri sun to take a drink. Skyler had also made a big bowl of popcorn and had put out a bowl of pretzels. “Did you kids decide on a movie?” Alex questioned. </p>
<p>“No. We all want different ones,” Skyler answered. “But maybe Mama can choose since it’s her first movie night in ages,” Skyler said. “Or maybe we could watch Casablanca or It’s a Wonderful Life or To Kill a Mockingbird.” </p>
<p>“Skye, they are all really old movies.” Kelly said, glancing to her daughter as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Yes but you like old black and white movies like them,” Skyler reminded her. “So, we could watch one for you.” </p>
<p>“Aww well that’s sweet, but how about we pick something we’ll all enjoy?” Kelly questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t want to watch a movie about killing birds,” Maya said. “You shouldn’t do that.” </p>
<p>Skyler, Alex, and Kelly all chuckled. “That’s not what it is about.” Skyler was still giggling as Maya scowled at her. </p>
<p>“Well,” Maya was still scowling. “We should watch Tangled.” </p>
<p>“No,” Caleb frowned. “Skye is right, Mama. You should pick.” Caleb said, looking up to Kelly as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Kelly answered. “How about Finding Nemo? You all like that one, right?” Kelly questioned. It was hard to find a movie everyone would enjoy. Skyler was getting older and didn’t want to always watch animated movies but Maya was still young so the movie needed to be appropriate for her, which was mostly animated movies, but this was one they all enjoyed so she was sure it would be a good pick. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Maya and Caleb cheered. </p>
<p>“I’ll get it ready,” Skyler said. “You sit down, Mum.” Skyler instructed, as she and Alex were still standing up. Alex sat down on the couch next to Maya as Skyler got the DVD and put it into the machine then joined her family on the couch, all of them snuggling together to enjoying their movie night.</p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Alex returned to the house, from taking the dogs out for their last walk of the night. This one was usually just a quick one, enough time for them to do their business and then it was straight back into the house. She unclipped the dogs from their leads, the dogs running into the living room. Alex hung the leads up on the hook by the door then took of her shoes, leaving them on the shoe rack. She locked the door then walked into the living room, Senna already curled up on her bed, but Ivy had stopped by Kelly wanting some attention from her, so Kelly was currently patting her. “So, you want another beer?” Alex questioned, glancing to the empty bottles sitting on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“No, I’m good.” Kelly answered.  </p>
<p>“You want to see what we can find on Netflix?” Alex questioned, sitting down on the couch next to her wife. “Or, we could just go to bed?” Alex bit her lip seductively as she raised her eyebrows. “Maybe we could get reacquainted?” Alex spoke in a whisper as she shuffled a little closer to Kelly and lightly rubbed her thigh. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Kelly licked her lip. “You are going to need to carry me up the stairs.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Alex cleared her throat. “I’ll carry you to bed no problems, but I thought it would be easier for us to be in the guest room,” Alex told her, speaking a little cautiously. Not sure how Kelly would react to that idea. “Mum is going to be up in our room, and we’ll be down here until you get better on your feet,” Alex pointed out. “I thought it would give you more independence, you know, so you didn’t feel like you always needed to rely on me to get to your room.” </p>
<p>Kelly smiled softly. “I appreciate the thought, thanks,” Kelly said. “So uh, I’m assuming you’ve moved stuff out of our room?” Kelly questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I brought some of our clothes down.” Alex answered, glancing at Ivy who was obviously happy with her pat from Kelly as she’d made her way over to her bed. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t just talking about clothes,” Kelly looked a little panicked. “Like, your mum is using that room now and our…” Kelly cleared her throat then raised her eyebrows. “Our special box. It’s right there in the wardrobe.” </p>
<p>Alex chuckled. “Mum isn’t going to go snooping through our stuff.” Alex pointed out. </p>
<p>“But what if she accidentally knocks it out or -”</p>
<p>“Kelly,” Alex put her hand on her arm, rubbing it gently, holding back more laughter. “The box lives at the back of the top shelf. If it were there she wouldn’t be able knock it out,” Alex said. “But babe, I brought the box down to the guest room. Do you really think I’d leave our special box up the stairs if we are going to be sleeping down here?” Alex wondered. </p>
<p>“I…” Kelly shrugged. “Well, you don’t usually like having sex when your mum is in the house so I guess I just thought we wouldn’t ever need to use anything in it.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Alex smirked. “Mum is staying at Kara’s tonight, so, we can do whatever we want,” Alex said. “And uhm…since you brought up the special box I’m guessing you’d like to bring a toy out?” Alex bit her lip again as she looked her wife up and down.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s been a while.” Kelly raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“It’s been a while since we’ve done anything,” Alex spoke in a whisper before pulling her wife in for kiss. Kelly let it deepen quickly, as she cupped her hand around the back of Alex’s neck. “Mmm, God I’ve missed you,” Alex said, pulling Kelly closer to her as the kissing intensified. “I’ve missed this.” Alex mumbled between kisses as she pulled Kelly over her, so she was straddling her. She kept her hands on her back, supporting her as the kiss became more passionate, their tongues fighting for space in each other’s mouths. </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Kelly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Alex’s. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Alex questioned, concern in her tone.  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kelly answered, a smile on her face. “Take me.” Kelly whispered before they started to kiss again, Alex getting up from the couch, keeping a hold of her wife as she carried her through to the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are very much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Managed to get this update done for you! Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and Kelly were lying in bed together, Kelly’s head resting in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex was ever-so-lightly tracing little circles on Kelly’s shoulder with her fingers as Kelly’s arm was draped over Alex’s stomach. “I’ve missed our post sex snuggles.” Alex murmured as she placed a kiss on Kelly’s head. </p><p>“Just the snuggles?” Kelly murmured. </p><p>“Well, no,” Alex answered. “Of course, I’ve missed the sex too, but this feels nice,” Alex spoke softly.  “Having my Queen all snug against me with her post sex glow.” Alex was still tracing circles on Kelly’s shoulder as she spoke. </p><p>“Hmm yeah,” Kelly spoke in a whisper. “This does feel rather nice,” Kelly smiled dreamily. She loved times like this with her wife. “Although, I do need to use the bathroom.” </p><p>Alex groaned a little. “But we are so comfy.”  </p><p>“Yeah but I still gotta go,” Kelly said, pulling herself away from Alex’s embrace. She pushed her hands against the mattress, sitting herself up. “Uh, can you get me my chair?” Kelly questioned as she looked to Alex, Kelly noting her chair was left in the living room as Alex had carried her through to the bedroom earlier. “Or actually, maybe some clothes first?” </p><p>“Sure,” Alex got out of the bed as she spoke and walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She took out a pair of sleep shorts and put them on before she put on a tank top to match. She pulled out a second pair of pyjamas which belonged to Kelly and walked over, handing them down to her. Kelly put on the tank top before she looked down to herself, the shorts in her hand. With her not being able to move her legs, she wasn’t able to dress her bottom half. Kelly gave a sad sounding sigh as she looked up to Alex, handing her out the shorts. “Feels different dressing you.” Alex stifled a laugh as she pulled the shorts up Kelly’s legs. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kelly spoke quietly, averting her gaze from Alex. </p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry,” Alex assured her. “I was just pointing out that usually I’d be undressing you,” Alex said, her hand lightly rubbing Kelly’s thigh as she spoke. “Now, put your hands around me and I’ll get you to the bathroom.” Alex said, her hands going under Kelly’s legs to lift her up.</p><p>“No,” Kelly answered sharply as she pushed Alex’s arms away from her. “Can you get my chair?” </p><p>“It’s not a problem,” Alex told her. “I’ll carry you there quicker.” Alex put one hand under Kelly’s legs and put one around her back and lifted her up.</p><p>“No,” Kelly shouted a little louder than intended. “Put me down,” Kelly instructed. “Alex, put me down, now.” Kelly scolded her, her hand once again hitting at her to get her to stop. </p><p>“Okay,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she sat Kelly back down on the bed. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help you.” Alex mumbled, her gaze looking downwards. </p><p>“Then help me by doing what I asked and go get me my chair,” Kelly responded. “Babe, I…” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “I know you are just trying to make this easier for me, but I need to learn to do things on my own.” </p><p>“It’s only your first day home,” Alex pointed out. “I was only trying to help.” </p><p>“I know,” Kelly replied. “But you are pushing me to do everything else so why not this too?” </p><p>“What do you mean I am pushing you?” Alex questioned, looking back to her wife as she spoke, a look of confusion on her face. </p><p>Kelly scoffed as she rubbed her hands together. “Telling me to be positive, making me go on this vacation, making me go out to meet Rosie and Jen,” Kelly listed, talking quietly. “You are pushing me to keep things normal and me being able to get myself to the bathroom is something that should be normal.” </p><p>Alex clicked her tongue as she shook her head. “So, you don’t want to go on this vacation?” Alex thought they’d already cleared this up, so was a little surprised to hear Kelly backtracking. </p><p>“I don’t know, Alex,” Kelly shrugged her shoulders. “I would have liked to have be part of making the decision of us going away.” Kelly said. </p><p>“Well sorry for thinking a vacation would be nice for us after what happened,” Alex retorted. “And in all fairness, I didn’t know you were going to be in a wheelchair unable to walk when you woke up,” Alex added. “I didn’t book this knowing that. I…I’m sorry and I’ll cancel the booking if you are so against it.” Alex sounded disappointed as she spoke. </p><p>“You can’t do that now,” Kelly retorted. “The kids are keen for it. Especially Skyler.” Kelly pointed out, giving a little sigh, it clear to Alex that Kelly wasn’t loving the idea. </p><p>“Well,” Alex shrugged. “If you don’t want to be there then it’s not going to be enjoyable,” Alex said. “And Skye will definitely pick up on the fact, so…” Alex shrugged as she glared down at her wife. “Maybe Brainy and Nia can use it. Take Aspen away for little family bonding time or something like that.” Alex mumbled as she walked towards the bedroom door. </p><p>“Alex don’t be like that.” Kelly sighed. </p><p>“I’m not being like anything,” Alex muttered as she glanced back over to her wife. “You don’t want to go, I can’t make you, and we’re not really going to go without you, so…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “And I’ll text Rosie and Jen. Let them know now isn’t a good time for us to meet,” Alex walked out of the bedroom as she spoke, Kelly laying back against her pillows as she sighed, her hand rubbing over her forehead. Kelly didn't mean it to sound like it did, but she just wasn't loving the idea of the vacation while dealing with her temporary leg problems. She didn't have much more time to think about it as Alex was back in the room, pushing the wheelchair in front of her. She stopped it by the side of the bed, her gaze down on her wife. Kelly glanced to the chair before looking up to Alex then back to the chair. She took a deep breath as she sat herself up on the bed and used her hands to help swing her legs over the edge before she stopped. “Do you need me to help you?” </p><p>“I need to try,” Kelly answered sharply. She shuffled herself to the very edge of the bed then leaned forward, putting her hands on the arms of the wheelchair. She put her weight onto her arms and pushed herself up, falling forward as the wheelchair rolled back, Kelly hitting the floor in a thud. “Shit. Damn it, Alex.” </p><p>“Kelly,” Alex bent down to her level, her hand going onto Kelly’s arm. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Why didn’t you put the break on?” Kelly sounded angry as she glared up at Alex. </p><p>“Sorry,” Alex cleared her throat. “It didn’t occur to me,” Alex trailed off as Kelly was trying to get up on the chair. “Kelly, please just let me help. It’s only your first day out of the hospital and you have no movement in your legs.” </p><p>“Oh really? I had no idea. I totally just fell down here for some fun.” Kelly quipped, Alex sensing some anger building. </p><p>Alex pursed her lips, seeing the frustration on Kelly’s face. “Hit me.” </p><p>“What?” Kelly questioned, looking rather confused. “I don’t want to hit you.” </p><p>“I just think you might feel better if you did,” Alex spoke softly, her hand still on Kelly’s arm. “You need to let some anger and frustrations out.” Alex told her. </p><p>“No,” Kelly snapped. “I don’t need to let any anger or frustrations out,” Kelly spat. “I just want to pee.” Kelly sounded like she was about to cry. She knew right now she didn’t have the strength in her legs to get herself back up and onto the chair, so would need to get Alex to help her. </p><p>“Okay,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Do you want me to help you onto the chair?” Alex could see Kelly was struggling, but it didn’t look like she was about to ask for help. </p><p>“Well, I don’t want you to,” Kelly muttered. She hated this right now. She hated being so dependant on someone else, especially that someone else being Alex. “But yeah, please.” Kelly spoke in a whisper. </p><p>Alex gave her a soft smile as she helped her get up and into the chair. “You know this isn’t going to be forever.” Alex bent down in front of her wife and lovingly cupped her cheek as she spoke. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kelly sighed half-heartedly as she pushed Alex’s hand away. “Uh, since there’s no grabrails in the bathroom I’m going to need your help getting on and off the…” Kelly trailed off as she pointed over to the en-suite. </p><p>“Of course.” Alex answered, following after Kelly as she went into the bathroom, Alex hoping things would get easier in time. </p><p>------------</p><p>Alex walked into the playroom with Aiden in her arms, Aiden having woken up from his mid-morning nap. She glanced over to Kelly who was sitting on the floor by the chutes and ladders board, but the kids were no longer in the room. “Where did all the kids go?” Alex questioned as she put Aiden down, Aiden immediately giving a little whine as he pulled himself back up against Alex’s leg. </p><p>“They went with Eliza to take the dogs out for a walk.” Kelly responded, her gaze staying on the game board as she put the games pieces back into the box. </p><p>“And they just left you sitting here?” Alex wondered, thinking it wasn’t very nice of everyone to leave Kelly sitting on the playroom floor, even if she would be returning quickly from getting Aiden. </p><p>“No, I was doing cartwheels when they left.” Kelly replied dryly. </p><p>“Kelly.” Alex sighed lightly. Things with the two of them had been a little tense all morning. </p><p>“Well clearly I was left here,” Kelly said, throwing the board into the box. “It’s not like I’ve been left here for hours. You were only gone to bring him back down from his nap.” Kelly said, glancing at Aiden who was still pulling at Alex's leg.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess.” Alex cleared her throat. </p><p>“Mum uh Mum.” Aiden reached up, wanting back in her arms. </p><p>“No, button,” Alex shook her head. “We’re going to play,” Alex told him. “Or how about we see if you’ll walk?” Alex questioned, sitting down on the floor a couple of metres away from Kelly. She knew it would be soon he’d walk himself as he was getting more confident, sometimes walking with only one hand to hold. “I bet you can do it. I bet you were just waiting on Mama to come home so she didn’t miss it, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Kelly scoffed. “He’s still all about you.” Although Aiden was getting better at being with Kelly, he still preferred to be with Alex right now. </p><p>“Well, that’s not entirely true.” Alex said.  </p><p>“It’s not wrong either,” Kelly mumbled. “He won’t want to walk to me.” Kelly said, it breaking her heart a little that Aiden didn’t seem to want to be with her. She knew he was just young, and it was only a phase, probably worsened by her being in the hospital and not being able to interact with him for over a month, but it hurt all the same. He was her little boy, and she was desperate for more interaction with him. </p><p>“Well, the only way to build up a bond again is to keep trying with him, so,” Alex turned Aiden around from him climbing over her. “Maybe get that fire truck. He loves that,” Alex pointed to the truck that was a little out of Kelly’s reach. “Or I could get it.” </p><p>“No, you can’t,” Kelly spoke a little louder than intended. “I mean, it’s fine. I’ll get it.” Kelly cleared her throat before she leaned over and pushed herself forwards, dragging herself across the floor to be able to reach it. She pushed herself back up to sitting and turned to face them, now slightly further away from them, Alex thinking this was a little too far for Aiden to try to walk so she shuffled them a little closer to Kelly. </p><p>Alex gave her wife a smile and Kelly managed the littlest of smiles back. “Tuck...tuck.” Aiden held his hands out, trying to reach for it. </p><p> “Right so, little button,” Alex lifted Aiden up to standing. “You want the truck? Go get it.” </p><p>“Mmm tuck.” Aiden reached his hand out again but kept his feet firmly in place. </p><p>“Come and get it then, Aiden,” Kelly cooed, waving it in front of her. “Come on. Come to Mama.” </p><p>“Mmm Ma.” Aiden grinned as he clapped his hands. </p><p>“Go on then. Go to Ma,” Alex said, letting go of Aiden once she was sure he was balanced. Aiden reached his hand out again as he took a shaky step forward before stopping. “Yeah baby like that. Keep going.” Alex encouraged him. </p><p>“Come on.” Kelly cooed, also giving him some encouragement. </p><p>“Mmm baba mee baa.” Aiden babbled as he took another shaky step before he fell forward to the floor. </p><p>Alex was about to pick him back up when he crawled off towards Kelly. “Aww button, you are supposed to walk, not crawl. We know you can crawl.” Kelly said as Aiden stopped in front of her. He took the truck in his hands and gave a big grin as Kelly ran her hand through his blond locks. </p><p>“Uh uh,” Aiden looked around to Alex, like he was checking she was still there. “Mum.” </p><p>“Come here then.” Alex said, holding her hands out. </p><p>Aiden looked like was about to start crawling again, but Kelly stood him up before he could crawl away. Aiden gave a little whimper, not looking impressed. “Let’s go button,” Alex held her hands out. “Walk to Mummy.” </p><p>“Mum Mum,” Aiden took a shaky step forward, Kelly keeping her hands on him. He took another step forward then Kelly let go, Aiden grinning widely as he took another couple of steps on his own. “Yes button, you are doing it.” Alex cheered. </p><p>“Go Aiden.” Kelly clapped her hands as Aiden took another step forward as he gave a squeal of excitement then fell to the floor. </p><p>“Aww baby,” Alex shuffled closer to Aiden, lifting him up. “You did it,” Alex cheered. It may have only been a few short steps, but it was the first time he’d attempted to walk all by himself. “Yeah, it’s so exciting,” Alex hugged Aiden close to her. “Aww, our baby is growing up. This is the last time we are going to have baby’s first steps.” Alex gave a sad pout as she looked over to Kelly. Aiden was definitely their last child, both of them agreeing 4 children was more than enough. </p><p>“We should have recorded it.” Kelly pointed out. </p><p>“Oh gosh yeah,” Alex felt slightly annoyed with herself for not thinking about trying to capture the moment on film. “Well, we can get him to go again. Maybe he will walk for longer this time.” </p><p>“Do you have your phone handy?” Kelly questioned. “I left my phone in the living room.” </p><p>“Uh yeah.” Alex pulled her phone from her back pocket and pushed it across the floor towards her wife. Kelly picked it up and entered the passcode, going into the camera and putting it on video. </p><p>“Okay Aiden, Mama is ready when you are.” Kelly said, Alex standing Aiden up to walk again, hoping he’d take some more steps so they could record him this time. </p><p>------------</p><p>Alex walked into Kara’s loft, shouting out for her sister. “Yeah, in the bedroom,” Kara replied. Alex walked through the loft and into Kara’s room, seeing her sister was looking a little flustered as she was pulling a shirt from the drawer of her dresser, Alex seeing more tops all over the bed, a couple of dresses on the floor and a skirt hanging over the edge of her mirror. “Thanks for coming over so quickly.”  </p><p>“That’s alright,” Alex replied. “What is going on?” Alex sounded rather confused. </p><p>Kara turned around to face her sister. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and her pink flowery pyjama shirt. “I’m going speed dating tonight I have no idea what to wear.” </p><p>Alex chuckled. “Blue,” Alex picked up the blue shirt that had already been discarded to the bed. “It's always blue. You know this.” </p><p>“Uh yeah.” Kara took off her top and took the blue shirt in her hands, putting it on. </p><p>“So, speed dating huh?” Alex looked a little intrigued at the thought.</p><p>“Well,” Kara exhaled lightly. “Grace from work said she was going, and she didn’t want to go alone, and all her friends are either married or in relationships, so I said I’d go with her but now I’m really nervous about it because it’s been a ridiculously long time since I’ve seriously dated and -”</p><p>“No-one is asking you to seriously date,” Alex pointed out. “Just go have a fun night. See what’s out there.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kara adjusted her glasses. “I just…I’ve not dated since William and then before that it was…” Kara trailed off as she shook her head. “It’s just been so long.” Kara sighed as she sat down on the end of the bed. </p><p>“So,” Alex shrugged as she sat down next to Kara. “You know how to talk to people, right?” </p><p>“Well yeah.” Kara replied. </p><p>“So then go and talk to people,” Alex told her. “It’s speed dating, Kara. They’re not asking you to go find someone to marry tomorrow. I mean, it’s speed dating. Speed is literally in the name. You only get a few minutes to talk to someone, right?” Alex had never been speed dating herself, but she knew they were quick chats. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. We get 5 minutes a date, I think.” Kara informed her. </p><p>“Right,” Alex said. “So, go have a nice night. No pressure on yourself.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kara took a deep breath. “So how about you?” Kara wondered, wanting to move the conversation on. “How was your first night home with Kelly in over a month?” Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke. </p><p>“Well, it started off great.” Alex said, Kara getting a cheeky grin on her face. </p><p>“I bet,” Kara nudged into her sister. “Get reacquainted, did you?” </p><p>“Uh yeah,” Alex pursed her lips as she rolled her weddings rings around her finger. “But then uh…I don’t know, it kinda just…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “She’s mad that I booked a vacation and that I said we’d do something with Rosie and Jen,” Alex sighed disappointedly. “She’s angry. I’m sure with me more so than the situation but I just want her to see she can still do things like normal.” </p><p>“I’m sure she could do many things like normal,” Kara replied. “But see this from her point of view, Alex,” Kara said. “It’s going to feel different for her even if she knows this isn’t a permanent thing,” Kara pointed out. “Like, when you had the accident at work and were temporarily blind you weren’t exactly little miss positive to begin with.” Kara reminded her. </p><p>“Hey, I was fine.” Alex argued. </p><p>“Hmm, not sure I agree there,” Kara muttered. “But you came to terms with it and then your sight improved a little and you got used to the contacts and glasses so we know that in time Kelly will get used to the chair and in the future probably crutches until she’s strong enough to walk again unaided,” Kara pointed out. “It’s okay for her to be angry about this, you know.” </p><p>“I never said it wasn’t okay,” Alex retorted. “She can be angry. She can be frustrated that she’s lost the ability to walk but refusing my help isn’t going to change that,” Alex sighed. “I just want to be there for her.” </p><p>“You can be,” Kara said, wrapping her arm comfortingly around her sister. “But be there for her in the capacity that Kelly is comfortable with. Let her do this her way,” Kara said. She knew this was a difficult situation for everyone to get used to and was trying to see this from both sides so she could help Alex while also helping out Kelly. “Don’t assume right away Kelly is going to need your help. Just let her try her way and only when she asks for help should you help her.” </p><p>“I want her to be able to do things by herself. I know she can,” Alex replied. “I just know she’s going to need a little guidance at first.” </p><p>“And you’re there for that. And Kelly knows it,” Kara assured her. “But don’t disregard Kelly’s feelings.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Alex sighed. “At least, I don’t meant to.” </p><p>“I’m sure she knows that,” Kara said. “Just…take each day as it comes and learn a new way together, yeah?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Alex nodded lightly. “You know, you are getting pretty wise in your old age.” Alex gave a cheeky grin as she looked around to her sister. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Kara gasped. “For one I have always been wise,” Kara gave a smug grin. “And secondly, I am not old. I am younger than you so…” </p><p>“Ha,” Alex laughed. “Well technically if we go by your Kryptonian age you are actually older than me so…” Alex trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“And when have we ever went by how old I would be if I were still able to be on Krypton?” Kara questioned. “Earth age only, I’m afraid. So, if I am old and wise, you are older.” Kara gave her sister a cheeky grin.</p><p>“And wiser.” Alex said smugly. </p><p>“Sure sis,” Kara rolled her eyes. “But anyways, thanks for coming to calm me down but I’m going to be late to meet Grace if I don’t leave soon.” Kara stood up from the bed and glanced at her watch as she spoke. </p><p>“No worries,” Alex said as she stood up from the bed. “And have a nice night. But maybe don’t bring anyone back to this mess.” Alex widened her eyes as she looked around Kara’s bedroom, clothes strewn all over the place. </p><p>“I would never,” Kara gasped. “Like you said, I’m only going to be speaking to people for a max of 5 minutes.” Kara picked up her handbag and put on a light jacket. </p><p>“Sometimes 5 minutes is all you need to know.” Alex said.</p><p>“Well, it’s still not happening,” Kara retorted. “You know my rule is at least 5 dates.” Kara said as she walked out of her bedroom area. </p><p>“Right, yeah,” Alex rolled her eyes as she followed Kara through to the living area. “Anyways, just relax, take it easy. Let yourself enjoy the night. No expectations.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll try.” Kara smiled at her sister, thankful for the advice. </p><p>“And thanks for the words of wisdom about Kelly.” Alex gave her sister a hug. 	</p><p>“You guys have got this,” Kara rubbed her sister’s back as she spoke. “Just take each day as it comes.” Kara said, staying in the hug with her sister a little longer, before they both left the loft.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>